


For the Love of Family

by Highlumin



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Plants, Pregnancy, Sex Magic, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlumin/pseuds/Highlumin
Summary: After discovering their mutual attractions together, Starfire and Raven feel some instinctive pull to reconnect with their own family members. This culminates with Raven returning to her mother, Arella, and Starfire confronting her long-time foe and sister, Blackfire, both of whom have also felt a similar desire to reconcile their pasts. This leads to a lot of incestuous lesbian loving between all four of them.
Relationships: Arella/Komand'r, Arella/Koriand'r, Arella/Raven (DCU), Komand'r/Koriand'r (DCU), Komand'r/Raven (DCU), Koriand'r/Raven (DCU)
Kudos: 11





	1. Starfire and Raven: True Friendship

It was a very quiet evening in Jump City, and therefore it was quiet at the Titans Tower as well. The three male members of the Titans had been requested to help establish another Titan base on the opposite coast, and would be gone for the week. That left only Raven and Starfire alone to watch the city, not that they really needed it, as the city had been unusually quiet for the last few weeks.

What that really meant for the two was they had some time alone together for the first time in what seemed like ages, and both young girls were perfectly content to spend some quiet quality time in each other’s company.

Starfire was in her room, lying down on her bed, naked except for the short towel covering the bare minimum of her body. She’d just finished in the shower before Raven had went in, and it felt good for her to finally be able to act a little more like the free spirit she naturally was, since none of her male cohorts were around. Star had one of the planet’s girly magazines out before her, articles which she had been finding more and more fascinating in recent days. However, she found it difficult to concentrate on the photos and glossy words, with her mind solely on the friend Raven, who was only meters away right now, fully naked herself, cleaning her body and making herself look pretty.

She wasn’t sure when she and Raven had begun to feel the things they did for one another. It wasn’t that she felt she was madly in love or anything, she just felt an extremely intimate friendship, and at some point realized she had a physical lust for Raven as well. Raven expressed similar sentiments, and that’s when the two first kissed and began this advanced “friendship” of theirs. Now was the first time the two had been alone since discovering this, and they’d both struggled to contain how giddy they were. Tonight was the night they would release all the desire they’d pent up.

Speaking of the Devil, Starfire’s gaze was torn upwards as she heard the door to her room open, and she smiled bright and sultrily as Raven walked in, like herself covered chest to thigh only in a loosely tied purple towerl. Her skin still glistened from the shower, and in the pale light of the night she truly looked like a succubus there to show Star all the most wicked pleasures of the flesh. Raven herself smirked lustfully when she got an eyeful of Starfire, looking so innocently cute splayed out on her bed, legs up and crossed playfully at the ankle, just barely letting the towel ride up over the swell of her perfect butt. Raven had come far past trying to sort her recent emotions, she simply wanted Starfire, desperately wanted her alien friend.

Star continued to cast her coy smile as she playfully rolled over on her wide bed, lying on her back and patting the blanket next to her invitingly. Raven smiled at the invitation and went to take a seat, leaning back deep on the mattress at an opposite angle than Starfire.

“Hope I haven’t kept you waiting.” Raven spoke low and seductively, casting dark eyes over at her friend.

“Hmmm, not so my friend. These last few weeks I’ve been waiting. Now I’ve only been anticipating.” Starfire groaned back in as smoky a tone, returning her bedroom eyes.

“Good point, the Boys certainly took their time in letting us get some alone time.” The pale girl teased, inching herself a little bit closer to her brighter counterpart.

“Perhaps, but now they’ll be gone for several weeks at least.” Starfire’s tone became even more suggestive as she pushed herself up from the mattress, leaning in towards her companion.

“And tonight’s only the first night, so we can take all the time in the world to enjoy ourselves.” Raven’s voice dripped with desire as she inched ever closer to the cheery alien’s face.

Raven continued to crawl in until she was crouching over her friend’s supple body, the fabric of her towel hanging down and just barely brushing against Star’s. Starfire and Raven stared passionately into one another’s eyes, the bond they were feeling now not well translated into words, but perfectly understood by each other. Star close her eyes, silently welcoming her friend. Raven accepted, eagerly yet slowly pressing her wet lips to the Tamaranean’s.

Starfire happily received her friend’s kiss, the first they’d shared in too long, it felt to them. The two ardent ladies blissfully glid their lips against one another in a soft display of compassion and desire.

Soon Raven parted her lips and let her tongue press wantonly against her friend’s mouth. The moment Starfire felt the wayward appendage asking entrance she relented, opening her mouth and welcoming Raven’s tongue with a warm embrace.

The friends turned lovers made out with a true passion, unexplainable by both but felt, accepted, and enjoyed wholeheartedly. Their motions were slow and deliberate, Raven pushing her tongue forward to caress her lover’s mouth before Starfire pushed back, sending the dancing tongues back into Raven’s mouth so she could enjoy a slight advantage. Back and forth, the two lusty ladies kissed without restraint, knowing now they could finally explore one another’s bodies to their full desire.

Raven eventually drew back slowly, letting her tongue linger and draw out Star’s, a display of how openly they could now display their infatuation. Separated by just an inch, Starfire and Raven stared with clear temptation at one another. Raven moved a dusky hand up to cup Starfire’s cheek, the girl shivering slightly in response. The alien’s skin seemed so sleek to her touch, almost too soft, like she could only retain a grip if she clung with all her might.

Starfire relished in the sensual touch of her friend before leaning back up and locking Raven in another soft kiss, both girl’s relenting more and more easily as the seconds ticked on, their comfort and familiarity growing quickly. Now in slight control, Starfire wrapped an arm around her lover’s back, right across the exposed skin above the towel. Raven was so lost completely in her touch that when Starfire moved she fully allowed her to manipulate her as she willed. Maintaining their kiss, Star managed to turn Raven to her side, so they were both now laying together, facing one another and only separated by the tiniest space. This time Star broke the kiss, and again the friends stared into one another with uninhibited want.

“This is nice.” Starfire spoke with a low intensity, and just the barest hint of breathlessness.

“Hmmmm, definitely. I don’t know why I feel this way, but Goddess its’ good just getting to spend time together like this.” Raven sighed out happily, moving her face just close enough that she could brush the tip of her nose against her lover’s.

“It did strike me as odd at first as well, that these feelings for you have come out of nowhere, like a Bluvorka beast rising from the sea to capture a Winged Kestrater.” The way Starfire spoke with such sincerity while describing things Raven had absolutely no clue about couldn’t help but make the pale girl chuckle. “Sure Star, whatever you say.”

“But like you said it doesn’t really matter why we feel this way. Having you here with me, Raven, touching you, holding you, kissing you, it all just feels so right and so good.” Starfire continued in her genuine confession, missing Raven’s slightly snarky response.

“I agree. The ‘why’ doesn’t matter, I just can’t help the things I’ve been thinking about you, feeling for you. And if it’s this good, why worry?” Raven spoke wholeheartedly before leaning in to sneak another smooth kiss from her very willing friend. They each enjoyed each other’s lips, sighing comfortably before breaking away again after too long.

“Raven, might I confess something?” Star said after a moment’s hesitance, sounding only slight uncertain, but more so than she’d sounded all night.

“Sure Star, what’s bothering you?” Raven spoke as gently as she could, unsure of what her friend had to say but wanting to make it as easy as possible.

“I admit, since I started having these feelings for you, I’ve noticed myself thinking of someone else. My… my sister, Blackfire, has been on my mind recently.” Starfire was quieter now, almost sounding embarrassed, or maybe even a bit ashamed to be admitting this. Of course while this was a little surprising to Raven, she didn’t feel any sort of resentment or jealousy towards her friend, in fact, she might have had a feeling she was experiencing something similar.

“I do not know why her image is stuck in my thoughts, and I can’t even say what it is I am feeling for her. It isn’t anger, but it’s also not exactly like I simply want to find her and fix everything between us. It is just that she’s in my head and I can’t stop thinking about her, and I can’t figure out why.” Star’s voice seemed a little more ponderous at that point, clearly showing she didn’t know what to make of her recent mindset.

“I hope you are un-angry with me, I did not mean to sour the evening.” The alien girl finished with a small but clearly honest apology. Raven responded by finding Starfire’s hand, and taking it up in her own, holding on lovingly.

“It’s okay Starfire, I’m not mad. I actually think I might know what you’re going through.” Raven began her own confession, drawing a curious look from her beautiful partner.

“I’ve actually been thinking about my own family, actually my mother. Just like you, ever since I started having these feelings for you I’ve found my thoughts dwelling more and more on my mother in Azeroth, and for reasons I can’t explain. I don’t really know what any of this means, but I do get what it is you’re going through, so please don’t feel bad about it.” Raven admitted her own wandering thoughts, just wanting Starfire to feel secure that her closest friend was trying to understand the same things.

“Oh Raven…” Starfire gasped out as her eyes shimmered with just the barest hint of tears. Unable to quell the sparking emotion in her heart, Star drew Raven in for their deepest kiss yet. Both ladies eyes shut as their tongues intertwined in restless lust and a newfound sense of love for one another. Each moaned and sighed happily as their friend returned their sensual kiss with equal enthusiasm and want, not breaking until both had reached the absolute limit of their breath.

“Ahhh!... Raven…I know not what has come over us these last few months, but whatever happens I’ll gladly experience it by your side.” Starfire gasped between ragged breaths, staring at her beloved friend with utter adoration.

“Me too Star! Whatever happens will happen, but right now I want you!” Raven shivered as she spoke, no longer able to hold back the immense lust she felt for this girl.

“Then you shall have me, as I will have you Raven!” Starfire sighed with an uncontrollable urge. Star then broke away from her friend’s grasp, but only that she might rise to her knees on the bed. Her hands going to the neckline of her towel told Raven all she needed, and with a feral grin the dusky girl rose to her knees as well, preparing for the grand unveiling she’d been waiting for.

In a synchronous motion, both lovely girls peeled away their towels and threw them aside, bearing their bodies in all their glory and without shame to each other. The two friends stared at their lover with a desperate need, taking in every beautiful detail of the curvature of her flesh. They were both utter beauties, perfect, the ideal example of a girl designed the give and receive pleasure.

Their libidos had never been higher, and neither Starfire nor Raven had never felt as much sexual desire for someone as they did for their friend right this instant. With no more barriers, no distractions, and no reservations, the tanned and pale beauties lunged for each other.

Starfire collided with Raven, their mouths instantly locking together in a steaming kiss that filled their heads with a hot fog. For the first time their fully naked bodies pressed tightly against one another, a feeling both girls had long been looking forward to and now relished. Their body proportions were so similar, their breasts especially, each so perfectly full.

Starfire’s hands immediately went around Raven’s neck, holding their kiss steady as she pressed their chests tight together. Her tanned tits squeezed deliciously against the firm orbs of her lover, the soft globes squeezing and sliding together, every so often their perked nipples colliding with a dizzying shock to the nerves.

While Starfire deepened their kiss, Raven’s hands went low to her waist, pressing their lower bodies as close together as they could go. As their tongues probed, their bodies went on autopilot, each seeking to find the most comfortable position to be in. Their legs instinctively slid together, the supple skin of their thighs caressing one another all the way, until each was tightly pressing their bare pussies into their lover’s leg.

When each felt their mound grind up against their partner, the two ladies broke their kiss in a shiver of ecstasy. Star and Raven looked with amazement at one another, their eyes fully lidded in overwhelming lust. They could feel the wetness of their partner as they slid against their own hot skin, they both knew the other was beyond ready.

Raven and Starfire quickly locked back into a renewed, searing kiss, and as soon as their tongues were savagely probing one another they each bucked their hips, immediately issuing a muffled cry of pleasure from each lust-crazed teen. The hum of ecstasy buzzed across their tongues, as each sought to bring themselves as close to their lover as possible, know every inch of their flawless bodies, a temple of irresistible temptation.

The girls began slow, but were soon eagerly rubbing their drooling slits up against one another, reveling in their mutual bliss. Their hands began to roam greedily over each other’s bodies. Star kept one arm locked tight around Raven’s smooth back as the other moved up front, seeking out one of her magnificent breasts. She found her target, the Tamaranean girl’s hand wedging itself between the dueling chests so she could palm the dusky girl’s orb, mindlessly enjoying the feel of the soft flesh in her hand.

Raven was similarly seeking out a treasure as her pussy ground dizzyingly against her lover’s skin. Her hands traveled lower across the alien girl’s back before finding their prize, coming to grip on the abundant swell of Starfire’s perfectly seductive ass. Raven immediately lost herself in the touch, grasping insatiably at her lover’s butt, silently declaring her possessiveness, her claim over this girl’s irresistible flesh.

The two overexcited teenagers lost themselves in the dizzying rhapsody. Their mouths clung desperately to one another, tongues reaching tasting every inch of wet flesh, sharing the experience of a kiss encompassing weeks of pent up lust. Now that each had their favorite part of the other in their grasp, they truly began to buck into each other with deliberate desire. The euphoria was building rapidly as they continued to mercilessly fuck themselves against each other’s delicious and burning skin.

Locked in this embrace, Raven and Starfire lost themselves to the sensations, the pure physical joy and the odd but ever present sense of rightness in their minds. They moaned shamelessly against each other’s tongues as their pussies soaked up every ounce of rapture they found, their climaxes nearing their ultimate peak.

Finally it came to a head, Raven and Starfire separated their mouths and screamed in unrestrained euphoria as their orgasms crashed into them. Their bodies locked together, shaking as their vibrant pussies quivered and gushed against one another. Raven and Starfire continued to moan and scream to ever greater heights as the bliss coursed mercilessly through their bodies. Even when they lost their balance and toppled to their sides, they remained firmly intertwined, still rubbing their cunts into each other for all they were worth, extracting as much pure delight from this as they could.

For minutes the pure pleasure overwhelmed them, dying down so slow neither girl hardly even noticed. Their bodies slowly slacked as the rapture released its’ mighty grip on them, but even so they remained tightly draped across each other. As the last waves of orgasm coursed through their bodies the teen’s voices died off, lowering from unrestrained screams of joy to softer mewls of happiness, and finally low groans and growls of satisfaction.

Eventually all that was left were the pleasant tingling sensations. Raven and Starfire remained happily entangled in each other, now softly caressing and enjoying each other’s erotic forms. The panted softly but heavily, and as their eyes refocused they found themselves staring with real devotion into each other’s eyes. For many long minutes after their orgasm they remained blissfully intertwined, quietly enjoying the wonderful afterglow of their first climax, and letting the feelings of love for each other fill their heads with perfect, happy little thoughts.

“Gooooodesssss… that was so good.” Raven was the first to say something, barely able to breath it out though her exhaustion.

“Absolutely wonderful.” Starfire readily agreed, simply but with extreme emotion. There weren’t words enough for them to fully describe the immense satisfaction they felt, and merely lay for many more minutes looking lovingly at each other, until finally Raven found exactly the right thing to say.

“More?” The dusky teenager asked suggestively.  
“Much more!” The brighter girl readily accepted. “Until the night is over, and then until tomorrow’s sun is setting. I want to experience everything with you!”

Somehow Starfire was already finding the energy to continue and took advantage, rolling completely on top of Raven and surprising her with yet another kiss. The young sorceress wasn’t sure she herself had the strength to continue, but regardless she easily melted into the kiss, allowing Star to lead her tongue into a twisting display of pleasure. The way Starfire’s body was so luxuriously pressing down on hers now was quickly bringing life back into Raven. The way their supple and sweaty skin caressing each other, how their nearly identical tits were pressed tightly into a big, pleasantly soft cushion, and how their legs were already stroking along each other’s long and erotic length was electrifying Raven, restoring her energy so they might continue exploring each other.

As Raven delicately caressed her tempting body, Star raised her lips from the needy teen, placing a kiss right under her jaw before moving by her ear.

“There are many more things I wish to try with you.” The Tamaranean ghosted across her lover’s ear.

Star then inched down slightly, placing a kiss at the top of Raven throat, then another farther down, trailing light kisses down her neck. Raven could only bring herself to sigh and watch in delight as her gorgeous friend attentively kissed her way down her body. Starfire kissed down to her chest, right up the side of her breast before sucking her pert nipple tightly into her mouth, issuing a longer groan from Raven as her friend left her mark.

Star let the tit release with a pop and a smirk before continuing down. She moved to Raven’s taught tummy, trailing her feather kisses all along the smooth skin of her well-honed abdomen, even daring to wiggle her tongue a bit in the girl’s bellybutton. Finally her tongue drew her to the very edge of her waistline where Starfire stopped, peering up at the increasingly sensitive girl she’d been tasting. Raven stared back down with wanton desire, her eyes begging the tanned alien to finish what she started, bring her tongue down to the place she most wanted it and let her experience true pleasure.

“I’ve read about this, and I’ve been waiting so long to try it on you, to taste you. I only hope I do a good job.” Star spoke low, voice dripping with desire as she flashed an almost idolizing smile up to Raven.

Starfire moved with an almost agonizing slowness as she finally brought her mouth over her friend’s perfectly smooth mound. Her warm breath hit Raven’s most delicate spot, forcing a restless shiver up through Raven, made all the worse as Star merely hovered over her.

“Come ooooon, Star! I need you! I need this so badly!” Raven pleaded for the red-haired beauty to commit the act and take her.

Once she’d finally had her fill of the unobstructed sight, Star fearlessly stuck her tongue out and dove in for Raven. The violet-haired teen mewled a trembling, long moan. She didn’t scream in the blinding passion as before, but quivered in a much more drawn-out pleasure as her lover deliberately tongued her sensitive pussy.

Starfire seamlessly lost herself in pleasuring her friend. The Tamaranean girl devoted her full attention on making Raven submit to as high a pleasure as she could reach. She brought her lips right against the pale girl’s dusky slit, kissing it as lovingly as she had her mouth. She cut her tongue straight though Raven’s folds, her alien anatomy and strength allowing her to slice effortlessly across the muscled walls. The young sorceress was putty as her much stronger companion dominantly stroked through her welcoming canal, loving every single moment of sweet comfort as Star loved her pussy.

Raven panted and moaned carelessly as her friend ate her out. Her legs were in constant motion, squeezing and rubbing up over Starfire’s blaze of hair. Star merely kept her composure despite her partner’s constant squirming, keeping her hands planted on the pale girl’s hips while she continued to ardently massage Raven’s pussy with her tongue.

Things would not take long to reach a head. Raven’s arousal and earlier orgasm had left her body burning with a sharpened sensitivity, and the alien girl’s expert ministrations already had her on the edge of another magnificent climax.

“OH GODDESS STAR, YES! TONGUE MY PUSSY LIKE THAT, FUCK!” Raven howled in mindless bliss as her friend’s lascivious tongue brought her right to the peak.

Raven’s curse of passion devolved to a single cry of unrestrained rapture as Star’s licking finally brought an intense orgasm over her. The dusky girl’s fingers shot down, wrenching into her friends thick crimson locks to force her face right against her trembling pussy while her legs locked around Star’s head, grinding the alien directly against her most sensitive nerves. The tan beauty totally allowed Raven to treat her body any way she wanted, and all the while continued to lick her luscious lips in true devotion, prolonging her lover through endless waves of ecstasy.

Eventually it became too much, and Raven had to shift from pressing Star close to pushing her face away from her abused slit, finally allowing her last orgasm to wrack her spirit and keep Star from prolonging the mind-shattering feelings any longer. At that point Star was happy to relent, now just watching as her lover twitched and jerked as the pulses of feminine pleasure took over her body.

Once the major convulsions had ceased Raven cast her weary eyes down, spying Starfire looking rather obnoxiously smug from between her legs. Unlike before, this orgasm only served to invigorate the sensuous teenager, and she wanted nothing more than to return the favor.

With an impatient strength, Raven reached her hands down and took a forceful hold of Starfire’s face. She wrenched the alien girl back up along her body and forced her into a merciless kiss, moaning feverishly as her tongue writhed into Star’s mouth.

Locked in another brazen kiss, Raven strung her arms around Stars neck and crushed her supple body down atop her own, her body still buzzing with electricity and eager to reach further heights of physical joy. When Raven finally allowed the kiss to end Starfire came away breathless, seeing a ravenous hunger in her friend’s eyes that she’d never seen before, and she rather liked it.

“Your turn.” The teenage sorceress panted hazily.

Starfire could only grin in agreement, after all with Raven offering herself so eagerly what else could the alien do but accept her generosity. Breaking free of Raven’s arms, Star pushed herself upright over the dusky girl’s body and longingly moved her body forward.

Raven licked her lips in amorous anticipation as Star moved her slick and smooth mound right above her face. The pale girl naturally took hold of her brighter friend’s luscious thighs, pressing her fingers deep into the pliant flesh and anchoring her tightly.

The dusky teen wasted no time on any hang-ups, and immediately dove into her first pussy with enthusiasm. Star groaned in comfort as she felt her friend’s eager tongue wriggle into her most sacred spot.

The two lascivious ladies instantly found their perfect rhythm. Raven lost herself as if her instincts had taken over, devoted solely to her task of giving her friend pleasure, burying her tongue fully within the tanned girl’s clenching pussy, writhing around in her channel as she kissed at her softened lips. Star continued to whimper in ever heightening delight, her hips moving on their own as the slowly yet deliberately churned, forcing Raven’s face deeper and deeper. Her hands went to her chest, toying with her breasts, loving every second of carnal bliss her body had been created to feel.

Like Raven before her, Star’s body had been boiling over since their first orgasm, and was already primed for another explosion. Raven’s close attention to her slit drove Starfire right to the pinnacle, and the Alien girl let out a long, echoing moan as she fell over the edge.

“AHHHH! By the Goddess it’s too gooood!” Star mewled as she trembled, her cunt violently clenching, trying to trap Raven’s tongue is it sent shockwaves of ecstasy through her sultry body. Raven continued to kiss and lap at her so long as she felt the girl’s waist tremble, enjoying the exotic flavor as her friend’s love splashed over her face.

Star howled and sighed for minutes as her orgasmic revelry possessed her whole being. Finally she lost all strength and fell back over her friend, only then bringing her pussy beyond the reach of Raven’s searching tongue.

Star lay on her back, still fully splayed out on top of her enigmatic lover. The red-haired girl breathed deeply as she committed to memory every last lingering sensation of joy she felt. Raven observed with some pride as her friend came down from the heaven she’d sent her to. The dusky girl watched the hypnotic swaying of her friend’s perfect chest as she breathed in and out, all the while lightly caressing the silky thighs that still encircled her head.

“Very… Very… good…” Star sighed wearily after some time, leaning up to peer down at her friend with a look of intense gratitude.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed you.” Raven spoke sultrily back to her lusty companion.

The twin beauties giggled lightly as they bonded in mutual love and euphoria, each having found a true happiness in sharing such base pleasures with their best friend. The look in both their eyes was certain, they both wanted more and they intended to take the full night to find the best ways to pleasure one another. Their bodies slowly began to writhe into sultry motion again, each looking forward to the most passionate night of their lives, at least so far…

***

Raven and Starfire thrust mercilessly into one another, now in a position much like their first mutual orgasm. Sweat poured over their bodies, their eyes squeezed shut and teeth gnashed together as they both worked to overcome hours’ worth of exhaustion in the hopes of one last orgasm together. Finally it came to a head, Star and Raven each weakly mewling out through bruised vocal chords as their last orgasm sent shivers up their spines.

The two lovers utterly collapsed together, side by side but still entangled, so close their cheeks touched. Even as they panted and wheezed as their love took its great toll they found just enough strength to find each other’s hand, lightly stringing their fingers together in a display of pure adoration.

For a long time they lay together silently as they recovered. They felt they’d reached a strange nexus of existence, where despite how totally fatigued their physical bodies were their minds couldn’t hope to find rest at this point, or really even want it. They both noticed the sun rays just beginning to peek through the cracks in the window blinds, but neither found themselves actually wanting to fall asleep. If they had even 1% of their energy back they’d be trying for another orgasm, but lacking even that much strength they at least wanted to remain awake and aware, enjoy the simple company of their most treasured friend.

“This was… the best night of my life.” Starfire broke the silence after what might’ve been an hour for all they could tell.

“No question. I’ve never felt anything even remotely as amazing as what I’ve done together with you.” Raven replied, her voice weak and tired, and thus totally unmasked and sincere.

“Can I tell you I… I love you?” Starfire’s voice grew as quiet as ever. Raven seemed delayed in her response, choosing carefully her words but knowing in her heart exactly the sense Star wanted to convey, and feeling the same.

“You can tell me whatever you want Star, but I don’t think it really matters. I could say the same things, that I love you, that I love the things we’ve done together, or just that you’re my best friend and you mean the world to me. I don’t think our feelings are so clear, but I do think we both feel the same thing.” Raven spoke honestly, and Star was glad for the fact as she could better put into words the things she felt.

“Thank you Raven. Whatever this feeling of love is and wherever it came from I don’t care. I am happy when we bond together, and so long as we continue to deepen our love and our friendship I’ll stay happy.” Star spoke from her heart now as well, returning every feeling Raven had put in the open. They turned their heads towards one another, noses tickling each other, and smiled.

“Plus, I’ve never felt anything as magnificent as fucking you, Star.” Raven added one last licentious remark with a deviant smirk.

But as always, Star just evened it out with a heartfelt smile and truthful response. “Yes, that was truly a beautiful act we’ve committed.”

They lay quiet for a while longer, occasionally reaching in for a slow, lingering kiss with their precious lover. Their bodies still hadn’t recovered enough to continue their love-making, but their minds remained attentive, and Star decided she wanted to revisit the topic of family.

“You said earlier you were thinking of your mother.” Star brought up, a little out of the blue from Raven’s perspective.

“Y-yeah, I guess I did.” Raven stated in slight confusion.

“Has she left your thoughts since we first began to mate?” Star’s plain behavior in regards to them having sex was a little distracting for Raven, but her words stuck and the dusky girl quickly realized that they her mother hadn’t been out of mind.

“No actually? How did you know?” Raven asked, somewhat incredulous as she now realized she had still been thinking of her own mother even as she spent hours making love to her best friend!

“To be honest, because I’ve not stopped thinking of my own sister. Even as I loved you, even as my body cried in bliss from your touch, my sister would not leave my thoughts completely. Now I wonder if our thoughts towards our family have something to do with why we now have feelings for each other.” Starfire spoke without reservations or shame, and Raven appreciated that, as now she was beginning to consider a connection herself.

“You might have a point. The thoughts did begin at about the same time. But what would that mean exactly?” Raven continued to ponder aloud.

“I do not know why or what it indicates, but I think it makes what you should do next obvious.” Star continued to speak earnestly, again drawing another confused look from Raven.

“What do you mean ‘what I should do next?’” She asked sincerely.

“Our families are in our thoughts and will not leave. Whatever the reason why, I think it the best thing would be for you to go visit your mother. Perhaps then your true desire will be made clear.” Star’s words had a definite wisdom to them.

“You really think I should go to Azeroth to see my mother?” Raven wondered, mostly to herself. It had been years since she’d seen her home or her mother, and as she still didn’t even know why she was thinking about her she had no idea what she would do or say when she saw the woman.

“I do believe it will be worth it. Family is precious. If your thoughts are on them it must be for a reason, and you won’t know for certain until you see her.” Star continued, fully believing it to be the right thing for her friend to do.

Raven didn’t really need much convincing, as she already believed Starfire was right. It would take some effort, but Raven could still open a portal home whenever she deemed it necessary. However, once she’d committed to that line of thought there was one last thing left to bother her.

“What about you, with your sister I mean? I can visit my home and my mother easily enough whenever I need to, but Blackfire’s been… well, it definitely wouldn’t be easy to find her.” Raven spoke cautiously, unsure of whether Star had been considering the same thing.

“I’m unsure. And I understand your concern but… I guess now that I’ve said you should speak with your own mother… I guess now I feel I should at least see my sister as well. At least maybe then I’ll understand my own feelings better.” Starfire spoke quietly, reflectively, but without any clear fear or anger.

“Do you think you can? I mean, do you want to go out and try to look for her yourself?” Raven inquired, trying to sound concerned without sounding like she disapproved, because she really understood Star’s feelings and her position, and she agreed with her. Oddly enough, a smile broke over Star’s face.

“I don’t think I need to. I can’t really explain it, but I just have this feeling things will sort themselves out soon enough.” She spoke with an almost eerie calm, but Raven didn’t feel the need to question.

Now the pale girl’s thoughts turned more intentionally towards her own mother, and how her meeting might go. Meanwhile Starfire continued to dwell on the whereabouts and state of her sister, Blackfire. It was odd having her so readily on the mind but not feeling anger for her, odder still being totally uncertain what she was actually feeling. Oddest of all was why she suddenly felt as if a meeting between her and Blackfire currently seemed like it would happen so easily and so soon.


	2. Starfire & Blackfire: Sister's Reconcile

A few days passed during which Raven and Starfire did nothing but bathe each other in lavish ecstasy, stopping only once Raven truly heeded Star’s request and opened a portal to her home of Azeroth. That would leave Star on her own for a few days while Raven visited her mother, and while Star was happy for her friend this did leave her with little to do.

Starfire was currently seated up on the roof of Titan’s Tower, just watching the city and the night sky framing it. The last few days had been a whirlwind of unimaginable passion, and having that all come to a grinding standstill had left the teenage girl feeling a little restless, unsure of what to do with herself.

Ironically, as Starfire thought of her friend Raven she constantly reminded herself that the dusky girl was happily seeing her mother, which she should be happy for. But that, in turn, led her thoughts away from Raven, toward her own family, towards Blackfire again. And now, staring up at the countless stars over the glowing city, her thoughts were filled with nothing but her sister. Sure, her feelings were muddled, but even though she had no idea what she’d even do if she did see Blackfire, Star would’ve given almost anything at that moment to speak with her.

Unknown to the red-head, a much darker form was hovering in the shadowy air behind her, watching her with an almost fanatical focus. The girl smirked malevolently as thoughts raced through her head of the things she was going to do to this wayward Tamaranean. It had started a few months ago, when the stranger had realized she had been constantly thinking of Starfire, unable to get the girl out of her head. Since then she’d been carefully calculating her goals, exactly how she would exact her long-desired revenge. A heavy sigh then escaped Star’s lips, yet drawing an even closer focus from her voyeur.

“Oh Sister, I wish I knew what you were doing now. I… just wish we could speak.” The stalker was admittedly surprised to hear such a weary comment escape the tan girl, never imaging her own thoughts would have fallen along such a course. But as the dark figure quickly processed this new information, her smile grew all the wider, and all the more vicious. Now was exactly as good a time as any to reveal herself.

“My, my, Starfire. I had no idea you’d been missing your big sister that much.”

The voice rung through Starfire’s ears, shaking her to her very core as she immediately recognized it. In an instant the teen was on her feet and spun around, spying now for the first time her watcher as she landed on the roof and closed the distance.

“S-sister…” Star could only mutter, flabbergasted as she came face to face with the one girl she’d for so long now been dwelling on, her sister, Blackfire.

“Back again, Star.” She spoke with an almost vicious casualness as she continued to walk closer.

Starfire had certainly been stupefied by this totally unexpected turn of events, but as Blackfire continued to walk closer, she forcefully shook her head and took a more defensive stance, trying to cast as mean a glare at the older girl as she could. Blackfire did stop in her tracks, but her look never faded, a smile of pure arrogance.

“W-what do you think you’re doing here Blackfire?” Starfire demanded, but her sister could easily tell how shaken she was.

“Oh come now, don’t tell me that’s how you intend to greet me. After all, weren’t you just wishing that we could have the chance to ‘talk?’” Blackfire almost spoke like she was gloating, and Star didn’t appreciate that.

“Don’t toy with me! I demand you tell me why you’ve come back to Earth!” Star seemed to find a little more courage, her eyes briefly flashing green in a display of hostility. Blackfire’s grin just continued to brighten with a menacing flare.

“’Why?’ Why, I’ve come to get what I’ve always wanted, of course. I came to bring you to your knees and teach you your proper place at my feet!” Blackfire spoke back with an absolutely commanding confidence, her own body tensing visibly.

“You’ve come back just to challenge me again? Just to fight?” Star’s hands raised, but couldn’t stop from trembling. Even as she tried to speak with as much indignation as possible, she mentally berated herself, asking her mind over and over why she suddenly felt so powerless compared to her sister, and why she didn’t care as much as she should have.

“I’ve come for more than just a fight, my dear little sister…” Blackfire’s sneer never faded, but her eyes grew almost furious, deathly intent on proving her point. “I’m here to prove my dominance over you, once and for all.” Her voice bellowed out like a shockwave, sending a shiver through poor Starfire, making her visibly doubt herself, something Blackfire caught immediately and with great enjoyment.

“So let’s go ahead and make this official, our last little contest.” The inky-haired girl voice lowered dangerously, a definite finality in her timbre. “Winner takes all. You win, I leave you and the Earth alone, for good. But I win and you accept my dominance. I become your master and you will forever bend to my will.”

Starfire simply couldn’t hide the trembling, she felt like she was growing weaker and weaker just standing in her sister’s overbearing presence. Stranger still, it only seemed slightly from fear, but Starfire almost felt more in awe, as though she simply had to accept the fact that her sister was superior. But though her body and heart tried to betray her, some part of Star managed to relent. This was her last chance to prove she was Blackfire’s equal and save herself and her friends from the wicked Tamaranean. She would not just give in without a fight!

“So be it. If you agree to leave if I win, then I accept your terms.” Starfire’s voice grew low, but allowed her to keep its’ measure.

Starfire’s face set in stony determination as she readied herself to pounce, but Blackfire seemed to just stand back with only the loosest posture, still looking overly smug. The hero girl didn’t waste her chance, and flung herself at Blackfire. With hardly any effort shown, Blackfire spun to the side as she took her sister’s shoulder’s and flung her off harmlessly.

Star paused in midair, turning back towards her sister, who looked no more threatened than before. _‘Sloppy!’_ She berated herself for that weak attack. Star reared in for another attack, but the doubt, the self-sabotage had already been set from the start. Their ‘fight’ continued for minutes, but it was simply a doomed effort. Blackfire had always had more natural talent and raw power than her little sister, but today Star felt that she just couldn’t put in a full effort, no matter how hard she tried.

Oddly enough, Blackfire barely even had to fight back. She spent almost her entire time dodging attacks and tossing Star away. She barely ever launched any strikes, only fired star bolts to cancel out Starfire’s. It was almost as though Blackfire simply needed to prove that fighting her younger sibling was beneath her, and the entire time her sneer never faltered, her look remaining so conceited and self-assured.

In a last gasp, Starfire threw all she was worth behind a single punch, aimed right at Blackfire’s smug face. But the older female easily caught her arm and twisted, bringing Star’s back to her chest and keeping her held tight in an iron-clad arm lock. Star twisted and cried in frustration, but Blackfire had her in her grip now, she’d won.

Blackfire chose to wait until Star’s resistance died, standing perfectly calm until the red-head could only pant in exasperation and defeat. When she felt Star’s body slacken, accepting her restraint instead of fighting, Blackfire lessened the leverage. It reduced the pain and pressure, but she still kept full control of the younger alien girl.

“Well, care to surrender yet, Star? Or am I going to have to keep holding you here in time out?” Blackfire’s breathe out on the back of Star’s neck, knowing full well the contest was hers.

“N-no…” Star’s voice didn’t even come out a whisper.

“What was that? I’m afraid you’ll have to speak up.” Blackfire indeed heard, but she wanted more from her sister. She wanted to hear the words of surrender.

“I-I… I submit… you win…” Starfire’s voice was barely a whimper, but it was still all Blackfire had hoped to hear.

“Good. And you remember our terms.” Blackfire’s voice was low, full of gloating and pride as she relished in her sister’s ultimate capitulation.

“Y-yes. You won, so now I’ll… serve you.” Star’s voice dripped with defeat, with uncertainty, but strangely, not exactly with regret. “But please at least promise to leave my friends alone. You’ve already won, you don’t need to hurt anyone else.” Even after everything, even though she was losing her own life as she knew it, Star could at least hope that her sacrifice might spare her friends. To Star’s mounting surprise, she heard Blackfire giggle lightly over her shoulder.

“My sweet and silly sister, what could I possibly want with anyone else now that I’ve got you in my grasp?” As Blackfire spoke she released the hold on Star’s arm, but even so Star remained standing exactly as she was. Then the unimaginable happened, Starfire felt her sister wrap her arms around her from behind, tenderly, drawing her back close into the inviting chest.

“B-Blackfire?...” Star’s eyes grew wide in shock as her sister’s touch turned from domineering to comforting.

“I’ll tell you the truth, Starfire. For the past several months, I’ve been thinking about you, totally unable to get you out of my head or focus on anything else. But it was different from before. I didn’t want to kill you, have you imprisoned or kept out of my life. I didn’t know why, I still don’t, and I only knew that I needed to see you.” Blackfire’s words rang familiar to Star. Apparently she too had felt the unknown call that both Starfire and Raven had felt. Starfire noticed her sister’s grasp turn more needy, hands pressing tightly into her soft body, just beneath her breasts. She felt her sister rest her chin on her shoulder.

“But the moment I returned and saw you again, I knew what I wanted. I didn’t want to conquer planets anymore, I didn’t want to be a galactic criminal or a queen. I just wanted you, to possess you.” Blackfire’s voice ghosted right into Starfire’s ear, sending a big shiver straight down her spine.

Star had closed her eyes, but they opened once she felt a hand cupping her cheek. She felt her sister pulling her face, and allowed herself to be guided. Blackfire leaned over her sister’s shoulder, forcing her to look deep into her eyes, emerald green eyes shimmering in the reflection of her captor’s purple ones. Starfire could tell, the need for control, desire for power was still there, but so too was a strong yearning, the same Star herself had felt, first for Raven, and now for her big sister.

Seeing her little sister’s beautiful face finally yield and return her longing was the last straw for Blackfire. Commanding the younger girl, Blackfire brought Star’s face into her own, capturing her lips like she’d captured her body. Despite everything, Star quickly melted into the kiss, humming submissively as her big sister’s lips toyed and tasted her own without restraint.

Blackfire deliberately pulled back to look at her sister’s face, loving the now unhidden desire clear in her green eyes. It was almost nostalgic, reminding Blackfire of their childhood, before they fell out, when Starfire would readily give in to her demands, but would always show her love for her big sister.

In a dizzying move, Blackfire spun the younger girl around in her arms before pressing her back to herself even tighter. Star mewled in surprise, but she was well past resistance now. Blackfire held her tyrannically by the waist, forcing their bodies to crush together. Star couldn’t help her legs moving to straddle over Blackfire’s, and she loved the way her breasts were molded against her big sister’s just slightly larger pair. Best of all, now Star was forced to look directly into her sibling’s face, to see the shameless desire and passion she held for her. 

“You know Star, seeing you like this now reminds me of when we were kids. Back then you used to do everything I ever told you, and it reminded me of just how well I know you.” Blackfire continued her gloating monologue, but unlike before when Star was paralyzed by fear and uncertainty now she was simply enthralled.

“I know the reason you’ve never been able to put me away for good whenever we’ve fought in the past. I know why you would always welcome me back, no matter how badly I’d wronged you, you would always accept me again with open arms.” Blackfire’s voice grew softer and smoother, her eyes softening while becoming more brilliant. As she spoke she gingerly stroked Star’s face, causing the girl to quiver, speechless and helpless under her big sister’s control.

“I know that no matter what I’ve done to you in the past, deep down you love me, and more than anything you just want your big sister to love you back, for us to be a happy family again.”

“S-sister…” Star’s lips quivered and her eyes began to moisten. Her sister was one hundred percent correct, she’d done terrible things to Star and her friends in the past, but every time the red-head would be ready to forget and forgive it all. She just wanted her and her sister to be close again, to love each other again. And as Blackfire noticed her little sister’s strength failing and her emotions breaking down, her expression turned as calming as it had been. It was probably impossible for Blackfire to completely lose her smug demeanor, but now Star could tell the smile she gave her was truly genuine, if not without her own desires clear. Unable to contain herself, Starfire dug her face into her sister’s chest, lightly sobbing and just holding her close. Blackfire accepted her sister’s need for comfort, accepted the sign of submission, and soothingly stroked her long blazing hair.

“Now that you belong to me there’s nothing holding us back. If all you’ve wanted was for me to show you I really love you, then that’s exactly what I’ll do. You’re mine now, Starfire, and I promise I’ll love you for the rest of our lives.” Blackfire spoke softly as she continued to stroke her little sister, feeling the girl calm and melt into her embrace.

“You know, I’ve also noticed how much your relationship with your friend Raven has ‘improved.’ You two seemed to have had quite a lot of fun the last few days.” Blackfire subtly noted teasingly, even as she continued to caress her sister. Star’s face suddenly burned red, but despite the fact that she knew she should feel some embarrassment she quickly realized she wasn’t that ashamed to be caught.

“I can’t say I blame you. After all that Raven really is a stunning girl. But watching you two did give me a few ideas for what _we_ could do after we’d patched things up.” Blackfire’s timbre suddenly took on a tone that was much more like her sinister nature, only this time Star didn’t feel threatened in the slightest.

Blackfire pried Star off of her and looked deep into her eyes. Star could see the intense lust burning in them, but couldn’t have known how badly her eyes showed her own need.

“…Blackfire, do you really intend…MMMPHPHHH!” Just as Starfire tried to voice her very slight hesitance Blackfire pulled in again, but this time the moment the surprise had passed Star gave in to the sinful kiss.

The two exotic sisters kissed each other deeply in a maddening display of love and lust. Blackfire was rough, utterly dominant in forcing her sister as tight against her body as possible. The black-haired beauty commandingly plunged her tongue into her little sister’s mouth, sucking and twisting her own tongue in a dizzying dance. As she adamantly locked their lips together, Blackfire’s hands returned to greedily grope at Star’s supple and yielding body. Blackfire seemed especially interested in rubbing along her exposed midriff while masterfully cupping her bountiful ass. All the while Star remained passive yet eagerly relented, fully allowing her sister to taste of her body as much and as roughly as she wanted.

Finally Blackfire broke the kiss, holding Star’s head back and watching with satisfaction as her eyes went weak with lust and submission. The older sister sneered triumphantly, but even she couldn’t ignore her body burning with need.

“Come on Star, it’s time I permanently mark you as my property.” With that certain promise, Blackfire suddenly swept Starfire off of her feet. The younger teen yelped, but quickly cradled into her big sister’s strong arms. Relishing the sight of Star so easily giving in, Blackfire turned about and headed for the inside of the tower, and Star’s bed.

***

The second the sisterly duo had crossed into Star’s bedroom Blackfire dumped Star on her feet and mercilessly tore her tank top, exposing her back to the dark girl and her chest to the world. By instinct Star reached to cover her breasts but she quickly realized how pointless that was. Blackfire was quicker to chastise her though.

“Come now Star, there’ll be no need for that. From now on your body belongs to me, and if I like to see you naked, exposed and helpless then that’s how you’ll present yourself.” Blackfire’s tone had taken on its’ dominance once more, and Star sheepishly looked back over her shoulder. But despite the clear command in her voice, Star saw there was no malice, and so she dropped her hands.

“Better. In fact, why don’t you go ahead and just lose all your clothes. You won’t be needing them much more anyhow.” Blackfire’s words were like ice in how they made her sister shiver, and Star believed that in the best, most erotic way.

Back still turned, Star took a breath and slowly began to strip herself. She began by removing her long gloves and then unclipped her skirt, letting it fall to her feet. Blackfire appreciated the back profile of her sister, clad only in her surprisingly seductive lace panties and her thigh-high boots. Star didn’t wait long to continue and one by one she freed herself of her boots in a much more teasing and sexy way than she’d expected. Finally seeing her sister nearly naked save for her panties, Blackfire was done waiting to cross the line.

Floating up behind her Blackfire aggressively slapped Starfire’s ass, issuing a shriek from the girl as the big sister squeezed possessively on the delicate flesh. “S-Sister!?” Star’s breath caught in her throat from the shock, but Blackfire said nothing. Instead she merely pushed forward, forcing Starfire to stumble to her bed, though Blackfire never let go of her butt. Star was forced to bend, propping herself up on the ledge of the bed and breathing heavily as her big sister fondled her.

“Not bad, but we’ll need to work on your strip teasing skills. We’ll also need to fix your wardrobe, you’ve just got too much… covering you.” Blackfire spoke like she was appraising a show dog, and Star shivered as the most base parts of her mind began to realize that now she was essentially just her sister’s pet.

As Star remained stooped over the bed Blackfire got to her knees before her, softly caressing her little sister’s gorgeous rear. Finally the dark-haired girl slipped her fingers under the elastic and pulled the delicate fabric down Star’s long and lovely legs, the younger girl instinctively stepping out of them without even being told. Blackfire gave one last appreciate grope to her sister’s now fully naked ass before standing up, lace panties in hand.

“Now that’s much better. You know, I think I might make it a rule that you’re never allowed to wear any underwear ever again.” Blackfire spoke with a menacing glee as she stepped to Star’s side, hand still firmly gripping her butt. The older teen looked over her conquest, the perfect skin and smooth curvature of her sister’s back. She gave one last playful slap to Star’s ass, forcing another small squeak from the red-head.

“Stay put a second.” Star heard her sister speak and did as she was told. She could hear the sound of ruffling clothes, knowing her beautiful big sister was stripping herself as well. Star’s body tensed even further at the thought, her libido surging even further than it had when she was with Raven. To be sure, she loved Raven and she loved what they did together. But what she felt now with her own sister was so much more powerful. Star could barely even bring herself to speak, just allow herself to bend to Blackfire’s will.

Once Blackfire had fully freed her body she walked back over to her little sister, right where she’d left her. With only a domineering touch Blackfire lifted Star and forced her fully onto the bed. Star shrieked again as she felt her sister manhandle her body. Blackfire forced her sister’s face down to the sheets, still bent low as though worshipping her. Blackfire seated herself right in front of her sister’s already reddening ass, and only now fully appreciated the sight of her flawless little pussy, already wet, squirming, and ready for her big sister to dominate her and teach her her place.

Blackfire rose up above the girl so she could get the best view before finally bringing her hand up to cup her sister’s totally smooth mound. Star immediately mewled at the touch, losing herself as she felt her big sister’s fingers begin to masterfully slide up and down along her slit. Memories of the pleasure her body had learned with Raven surfaced, but because this was her own sister now the feelings were so much more intense.

Blackfire sneered happily as she watched and heard her sister submit to her. Her fingers glid so effortlessly along Star’s lips, she was so wet, practically begging to be fucked now. Blackfire pumped faster, rubbing frantically along Star’s outer labia, and the little teen’s voice rose higher and higher.

“Do you like that Star? Do you like how your big sister is rubbing your pussy?” Blackfire asked mockingly, receiving only wanton moans from Starfire in response. 

Her little sister was putty in her hands now, and Blackfire could do anything to her at this point and receive a thankful smile. She slowed her hands for only a second so she could pump three fingers deep inside of Star’s canal. The red-head immediately gasped in delight as she felt the slender digits invade her most sacred spot. The feelings she felt were way too good, there was nothing she could do now but moan and submit to the joy. Blackfire immediately resumed her speed, curling her fingers inside her sister and thrusting rapidly. She could feel Star’s walls clench and grip her fingers and knew her orgasm was fast approaching.

“Isn’t this great little sis? Isn’t this what you wanted? For you precious, beloved big sister to hold you close and control you? To dominate your body and show you how much she loves you?” Blackfire’s stroking grew faster and more reckless, leaving Starfire screaming from the agonizing pleasure. “Admit it! Admit that you belong to me, and you love being totally under my power!” Blackfire demanded her sister’s surrender as her finger’s viciously curled and scraped inside her tender walls.

“AHHH! GODDESS YES BLACKFIRE! I LOVE IT! I LOVE YOU!” Starfire wailed her admiration and affection for her sister, and as soon as she had a mind-splitting orgasm wracked her body, sending her voice crying to the heavens as her body writhed in bliss.

Blackfire held her sister even tighter as she felt her body tremble in climax. She pressed her rear close to her stomach. She stopped moving her finger’s but left them wedged inside her sister as her pussy greedily sucked and squeezed at them for more pleasure. And she listened smugly as her sister came mightily, her orgasm only dying slowly and leaving her trapped in a torrent of hazy ecstasy. 

Finally Blackfire removed her fingers and released her sister completely. Starfire immediately crumbled to the bedding, curling up as she still shivered from the aftershocks of her rapture. Her mind was now fully lost to this feeling of obedience. She belonged to her sister; Starfire knew that now, accepted it, and loved it.

Starfire couldn’t have known how long she was left adrift like that, but eventually Blackfire’s voice started to reach her again. Weakly, the younger teen forced her head to turn to the sound, and her eyes widened as she finally got a sight of Blackfire. Her big sister sat fully exposed and utterly unashamed before her. It’d been a long time since Star had seen her sister naked, and now she appeared more than simply beautiful. She was practically radiant. Starfire felt like she was looking at a goddess, and indeed that was what her sister was to her now, a superior being that she was meant to worship.

Blackfire had lain back over the large bed, legs open and inviting her sister. She’d waited patiently for Star to come back down from heaven, and now that she was delighted to see the look of blind devotion and love cloud her eyes. And now that everything had fallen into place, the elder sister felt it was finally time to get the reward she’d so long been craving; her sister’s humiliation, her obedience, her love, and her touch.

Once Star finally looked to her, Blackfire curled a finger suggestively in her direction, beckoning her in. “Come on Starfire, it’s time you prove your devotion. Show me what you learned with Raven, show me how much you love your big sister.”

The moment Starfire’s attention was turned to her stunning sister’s smooth pussy her mind became singularly focused. She had to taste it, she had to please her sister and prove her love. Casting aside every last ounce of anxiety Star dove in with the practice and skills she’d acquired from the many long hours spent with Raven.

Blackfire gasped sharply and groaned at length the second Star buried her face in and thrust her tongue against her cunt. Star wasted no time in lavishing her big sis’s hot and wetted slit. Blackfire was immediately assailed by the intense feelings of euphoria. Her little sister licked her lips with a natural expertise. Her nights practicing with Raven must’ve paid off more than Blackfire realized, she hadn’t expected Star to feel this good straight away.

Everything Star did she did with measured confidence. Her tongue cut effortlessly between the folds of Blackfire’s sex, stirring her sacred walls and sending vibrations clean through to her tummy. Whenever she buried her tongue in completely she would squirm it around with her Tamaranean strength, and at the same time she would gracefully kiss at her lover’s lower lips. She would constantly switch her style; sucking intently, nibbling teasingly, licking deeply and humming pleasure directly into Blackfire’s core. It was more than the elder teen had expected and she was already on the verge of climax.

“That’s it Star, Goddess you’re too good at this! You really did learn how to lick pussy like an expert with Raven, huh? Well that’s perfect, because now you belong to me… Gahhh!... Get it! This is your rightful place! Nice and obedient between your big sister’s legs, licking her pussy like a perfect little slave…Ahhh!... You got that! I’m your master and you’re my slave! So don’t you dare…FUCK!...Don’t you dare stop until I…I!...OH FUCK! AGGHHH!”

Blackfire’s tirade of wantonly demeaning orders was only broken as her cry of pure ecstasy broke through. A monumental orgasm crashed through Blackfire’s body, echoing from the very edge of her pussy lips, straight up to her womb and radiating out to every last nerve ending. All the while Star kept her face buried in her big sister’s lips like the obedient little servant she’d become, happily humming and expertly carrying Blackfire through her pure climax.

And Starfire also knew exactly when to stop, tenderly lifting her chin to watch as the pinnacle of pleasure was etched across Blackfire’s face. Starfire smiled at her work, a great sense of fulfillment filling her head. She’d loved watching Raven experience such carnal joys, and now watching her sister relish in the pleasure she’d given, Starfire felt like she was fulfilling her ultimate purpose, her destiny.

Blackfire came down slowly, voice falling low and her body trembling less and less. Her breathing was ragged as beads of sweat dripped down to the bedding below. The dark-haired girl looked down to see her sister still kneeling between her legs, looking up lovingly. At that point Blackfire was assured, her sister was perfect now. And even after she’d just had that monster orgasm she was ready for the next bout, and at that time she’d solidify her hold over her sister in exactly the way she’d dreamed about.

Starfire was quite surprised when she saw the life immediately jump back into Blackfire’s eyes, and even more so when the elder teen suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and raised her to eye level. The look in Blackfire’s eyes frightened Star, but also aroused her beyond what she thought possible. The look was feral, yet cunning, blinded by lust, yet filled with love.

Without warning Blackfire drew Starfire’s face in and overwhelmed her lips in a searing kiss. Star was quickly learning to accept any advancement from her sister, and quickly kissed her back. The twin beauties lovingly played their lips together, moaning ceaselessly as their tongues dueled, but there was no power play, Blackfire definitively commanded Starfire in their little dance.

When Blackfire gripped Starfire’s head and forced her back the younger sister saw the wild glare in her eyes hadn’t lessened. The elder sister continued to not say anything, just maintaining their dominant-to-submissive eye contact. Then, without breaking that eye contact, Blackfire suddenly reached for one of Star’s legs, forcefully taking it and sliding them together, bringing their still singing pussies together in a sinful kiss.

Starfire mewled passionately as her big sister forced them to straddle each other. Blackfire just sighed at length, but Star could tell she was feeling as much pleasure. Immediately Blackfire began to rub her hips across her little sister, and Star was powerless to do anything but allow her to dominate her pussy.

“Aghhhh!... Blackfire!” Star cried the name of her beloved older sister, once again quickly being lost to the mind-numbing bliss her sister was exposing her to.

“That’s right Star, just accept it… feel me… feel the pleasure… this is your life now… so embrace it!” Blackfire’s voice grew less commanding than before, the toll of her earlier orgasm obvious.

The two incestuous lovers quickly increased their rhythm, their sensitive bodies gearing up for the most intense orgasm yet. Moans and sighs echoed from each of the teenagers, hot breaths ghosting from one mouth right across to the other. Faster and faster Star and Blackfire continued to buck their hips, drawing out every last ounce of pleasure they could from their synced pussies.

This was it, the situation Blackfire had wanted. As they both continued to wantonly meld their slits together, as they both reached the very apex of their ecstasy, Blackfire would strike and seal her sister’s fate.

Starfire only barely noticed when her big sisters hand wrapped up her own, entwining their fingers together in a loving embrace. Her focus was much more fine-tuned when Blackfire then used her free hand to cup the lovely red-head’s cheek. “Star…” Blackfire groaned as her eyes went low, showing her beloved little sister had become her whole world. Even as Starfire had to bite her lip to override the pleasure she hung on every one of her sister’s words.

“I meant it Star, I’ll give it all up… all the crime, all the schemes…Ennghh!... my revenge… I’ll stop it all if you become my slave… agree to be my obedient, perfect little slave… Haaaaa… love me… and worship me… and you’ll be the only thing I’ll ever care about…” Even as Blackfire’s voice shook in delight her tone had never been more serious than now as she made Starfire their ultimate deal. Of course the unhidden thoughts visible in each of their eyes said everything, all of their love for one another was clear as day, and Starfire didn’t need a second to consider it.

“Y-yes Blackfire!... I’ll be your slave!... I’ll be your lover!... Ghhhhhh-Goddess!... Whatever you want from me!... J-Just don’t ever leave me again sister!” Star’s voice completely cracked as her emotions overwhelmed her. The echoes of pleasure weakened her to her basest state as she desperately poured out all the love she had for her elder sister.

“I love you Blackfire!... All I want is your love!” Star bawled, happy tears welling in her eyes as she confessed her only real desire to the one person she knew now she loved most.

Seeing and hearing her ultimate surrender Blackfire felt herself at the verge of breaking. She reached her hand back from Star’s cheek to gently grab her by the back of her neck. The elder sister then drew her younger sibling in close, pressing their heads together and staring piercingly deep into her soul. “And you’ll have it Star… as my slave… as my sister… I’ll never let you leave my side!”

Blackfire drew Star in for one last loving kiss, the younger teen happily melding with her sister’s tongue to show her truly devoted love. But the two sinful siblings couldn’t hold the kiss long, and their lips sloppily disconnected when a torrent of ecstatic echoes broke from their lungs. The two sister’s broke away and fell back to the bed as their ultimate orgasms possessed and ravaged their bodies. Cries of sweet ecstasy filled the room of the lonely tower as the two incestuous lovers writhed in pure bliss, their bodies filled with physical joy as their hearts and souls cried in unfettered happiness, each fully assured of their place with their sister, their lover.

The twin tanned and ravishing beauties writhed and squirmed against one another’s naked bodies’ agonizingly incredible minutes. Eventually the overwhelming pleasure did ebb away, leaving both newly christened lovers deep in a haze of unbelievable satisfaction and happiness. Now they had everything they’d ever need, and each were filled with feelings and thoughts of their beloved sister. Blackfire, thinking of the loving and blissful things she’d have her enslaved sister do for her, and Starfire imagining the mindless ecstasy of serving her sister’s basest desires. In either case both were assured of one things; their lives were now complete with this love, and they’d remain committed to their role for the remainder of their long lives.

As could be expected, at some point Blackfire found strength before her sister. Having finally achieved everything she desired, she felt the need to take a moment and bask in her triumph, as well as gloat to her finally defeated little sister, in as loving a way possible of course. Blackfire disconnected their legs and lazily floated over the bed to lay alongside her sister.

Star smiled dreamily as she saw the face of her beloved elder sister, her new mistress and owner, come into view. Blackfire moved to wrap her little sister up in her delicate looking yet powerful arms, and Star eagerly cuddled into her big sister’s wonderful body. The two sister’s curled their lithe forms together in pure bliss, legs and arms intertwining and clinging close to their lover. Star burrowed her face into her sister’s perfect breasts while Blackfire possessively stroked her little sibling’s long, luxurious hair.

“Well my little Star, it looks like I finally won, didn’t I?” Blackfire spoke softly, yet her bragging tone was still abundantly clear.

“Hmmmm, that’s right, you won.” Star whispered tiredly, yet complacently against the sister’s smooth chest.

“You know this means your days of being a ‘hero’ are over.” The elder sister made clear.

“Yes, I know.” Came the soft admittance.

“But that’s okay, you were never really meant for these silly ‘heroics.’ You were always meant to serve me, weren’t you?” Blackfire continued to lovingly mock, demanding these insulting words from her sister.

“That’s right. I always belonged to you.” Starfire still willfully volunteered.

“You’ll spend the rest of your life at my side, fulfilling every one of my desires. Your whole existence will be devoted to serving, pleasing, and pleasuring me. You’ll forever love, worship and obey your elder sister, just like a good little sister is meant to.” Blackfire breathed right into Star’s ear as she continued to twirl her silky hair in her fingers.

“Yes my sister. I belong to you, and I’ll love your with all my soul, for now and forever.” Blackfire could feel Starfire’s lips tremble as she spoke into her chest with a clear and true conviction.

“And I’ll love and protect you always, just as a good big sister should.” Blackfire’s voice softened tremendously as she held her sister close, conveying though touch as much as though words the pure and unrestrained love she held for her little sister.

Slowly Star raised her face to peer up into her sister’s sinister yet so alluring eyes. Blackfire peered back down into Star’s own dazzlingly pure eyes, enjoying the small smile of unbridled bliss she wore, and smirking back.

“I love you Koma.” Star breathed dreamily.

“And I love you, my precious little Kori.” Blackfire returned the simple yet powerful sentiment.

As their feelings and roles came fully into the light and acceptance, Star leaned up and offered a sweetly searing kiss to her sister, and Blackfire lustfully accepted the tribute. The two sisters, master and slave, family and lovers, held each other close and lost themselves in their pleasure of their bodies, making love long into the night.

***

Many hours later, the sinful sisters had exhausted themselves. Blackfire lay on her back, staring up into the dark, star-covered ceiling. She held Starfire close to her, the younger teen having fully worn herself into unconsciousness and now snoozing happily snuggled into her big sister’s loving embrace.

Blackfire took a moment to revel in her perfect complacency. Everything had gone just as she wanted, and now her sister would belong to her and love her forever. She had plans to take Star away from here, away from the Titans where they could live undisturbed in incestuous bliss for the rest of their lives.

But as she considered that line of thought, she realized there was one loose end she might not mind letting Star hold onto. Starfire’s friend, Raven, the other Titan with whom she’d watched Star discover her lust for girls with. Blackfire certainly didn’t share the same feelings for her as Star did, but she certainly wouldn’t deny that she would definitely indulge in Raven’s body given the chance.

And Blackfire figured, why not make that opportunity a reality. Starfire already belonged to her, but perhaps keeping Raven in the picture, while at a safe distance, might prove to make their future a little more interesting.

She knew the onyx-haired girl had gone away earlier, but to where she did not know. She’d discuss things with Starfire tomorrow, and encourage her to assist Raven in joining their delights. Of course, first Blackfire would need to find a new place to stay in the city, wanting to remove star from her former life as fast as possible. But once they had a safe place to stay for a week or two, she’d happily invite Raven into their bed. With that, Blackfire smirked as she allowed sleep to take her, dreaming of the sinful delights her future still held.


	3. Raven & Arella: Finding a Mother, Embracing a Daughter

Opening the portal had not been overly difficult, after all Raven had done it before. It was more just the anticipation and uncertainty of what to expect on the other side that had made her hesitate. But now here she was, stepping once again into the strange dimension of Azeroth, the land of her birth. It still appeared as she’d last seen it, quiet yet peaceful, the buildings rustic yet inviting, the people private yet polite, the air of magic tingling her senses. But Raven was here with only one person on her mind, and one goal of finding out _why_ she was on her mind, so without further hesitance the dusky girl made her way towards the home of her mother.

Raven knew she’d been spotted from a distance, probably sensed the moment she’d left the portal. She made her way calmly to the house, the profile of a women in a white robe coming closer and closer. There the female stood, proud and expectant in front of her house, Raven’s home. Soon enough Raven came only a few feet away, looking deep into the calm demeanor of the woman in the white robe, her mother, Arella.

“Raven.” Arella greeted her daughter simply.

“Mother.” Raven returned her mother’s greeting.

Although the original meeting may have appeared stiff and formal, Arella’s face was the picture of serenity, and as soon as she offered her arms out Raven ran up and embraced her mother tightly. Arella held her daughter close, stroking her back through the luxurious blue robe and making her feel as safe and welcome as possible. Raven’s mind was immediately a torrent of emotion as she clung tightly to her mother, pressing her face to her soft chest. Raven hadn’t known what to expect when she sought her mother out, and she still didn’t really know where things would go. But right now, held lovingly in her mother’s arms, the young sorceress realized she was immensely happy to be with her again.

“Come Raven, let’s speak inside.” Arella kept her calm demeanor, pulling slightly out from Raven but keeping an arm over the girl’s shoulder. Likewise Raven couldn’t bring herself to fully release her mother, and kept one arm wrapped tight around her thin waist. Arm in arm, Arella led Raven back towards their home.

***

Sitting at the table now, Raven found her mother placing a cup of tea before her before sitting down across from her. Now was the time for Raven to try and explain why she came, and maybe even figure that out for herself.

“Mother, I… Sorry. I really don’t know how to start this. I don’t really understand completely myself.” Raven tried to begin, but nervously fumbled.

“It’s okay dear, just take your time.” Arella said, still very soothingly. Truth be told, Raven found her extensive patience just slightly odd, or maybe more so Arella’s seeming lack of curiosity.

“Well, I guess the reason I came here was because… well, because of you mother. I… honestly can’t explain the reason, but I’ve just been… thinking about you for a while. You’ve been stuck in my head and I couldn’t figure out why, so I figured the best thing to do would be for me to come home and I might understand.” Raven tentatively admitted, politely sipping her tea and looking down, just slightly embarrassed.

“I see…” At first Arella merely drank her own tea, looking rather reflective. “I believe I understand your thoughts Raven… I too have found my thoughts dwelling on you recently. In truth, I actually expected you to be experiencing something similar, and I guessed you would come to visit me at some point.” Arella admitted, drawing a slightly surprised look from Raven.

“Wait… You couldn’t stop thinking about me either?” Raven asked, now growing rather confused.

“At first I figured these were just lingering sentiments for my child, but then my thoughts about you persisted, day in and day out over the course of months, never going away. That’s when I figured what was likely happening.” Arella continued to speak with an almost eerily calm demeanor. She looked up to see her daughter hanging on her quizzically, waiting for her to continue. 

“In Azeroth’s past, certain bonds have seamlessly formed between family members, occurrences that aren’t exactly uncommon. Occasionally some of our people will suddenly feel an inexplicable urge to remain with their family or return to them, and then to form these bonds with them. No one ever really learned why some of us feel these desires, but we’ve always accepted them.” Arella paused again, now seeming to peer off wistfully.

“Our own family has had its’ share of history of these bonds. I don’t think I ever told you, but I have an older brother and sister. They felt the call for each other, formed the bond and chose to remain together rather than separating to find their own lives. And even now they’re still happily bonded.”

Raven listened silently, almost dumbstruck at learning this sinful part of her people’s history, of her own family even. Nothing could stop the thought of Starfire from creeping into her mind, how similarly her thoughts of the alien girl had started and how they ended with her and Starfire making love. And as soon as that memory came up something clicked in her mind.

In an instant Raven suddenly saw her mother in a completely new light. She saw her mother as the stunningly gorgeous female she was, tall and limber, yet soft and supple in all the right places. Her face so much a close echo of her own, but Arella’s skin was much brighter in tone. Raven quickly realized how badly she wanted to see her mother’s skin fully bared, feel her naked body caressing her own, taste her mother’s sweet lips. Raven’s eyes now burned with lust for her mother.

Raven’s sudden change to an amorous look didn’t escape Arella, and her own eyes grew wide as she finally realized what was actually happening.

“Years ago I oft wondered if you and I were destined for this path, but as you grew that thought slipped to the back of my mind.” Arella’s voice grew quieter as she stared longingly into her daughter’s burning eyes. Slowly each of the ladies set aside their tea and angled their chairs outward.

“But I suppose the bonds destiny chooses for us will always make themselves known.” Arella’s mind was quickly undergoing a similar revelation. She’d always had a lingering feeling her daughter and she were destined for this outcome, but now that her beautiful Raven was home again, and right in front of her, her thoughts of love were quickly overwhelming her, joined by a powerful surge of lust for Raven’s young and perfect body.

“Mother…” Raven sighed breathlessly as she stood from her seat, her eyes never leaving her mother’s as she watched Arella grow just as amorous.

“Raven…” Arella mimicked as her own senses left her like they had her daughter.

Now they stood face to face, and the little thoughts that had been planted in their heads immediately burst in a tidal wave of lust and need for each other. The two were helpless to overcome their desires, and the mother and daughter lunged for one another, colliding in a deep kiss.

Arella swept down and immediately locked her lips to her little girl with a mature expertise, and Raven obediently mewled as she felt her mother’s tongue invade her mouth. Arella crushed the younger girl to her soft body, one hand holding her smooth back tight as her other entangled itself in the girl’s short violet locks. Raven’s arms encircled her mother, hanging low on her waist and squeezing needfully at her ample and cushiony ass.

The mother and daughter haplessly made out with an innate, instinctive passion. Whether forced by destiny or carved into their DNA, it did not matter. The love they realized they felt for their family was so blindingly intense and pure, they wanted nothing more than to fully experience all the pleasures they could.

They each pulled away from the kiss panting, a thin trail of saliva connecting them both. Raven and Arella stared deep into each other’s eyes with a mindless, burning lust as they each held one another tight, groping whatever soft part they could reach. Neither needed to say a word, their eyes spoke their own mutual need. They needed a bed, now!

Arella moved her hands to the back of Raven’s neck and quickly undid her robe, letting it fall to the ground. Raven hastily moved her own hands up, finding her mother’s robe clasp and releasing it as well. Then their hands fell, Arella’s taking up Raven’s slender fingers as they each stared lovingly into each other’s eyes.

Wordlessly the sultry mother led her daughter down the hall towards the bedroom she’s had alone for too long. As soon as she opened the door both Raven and Arella stripped themselves of the thin velvet outfits they wore, and as soon as they turned to each other again they were greeted by the incredible sight of their family naked. Arella stared longingly at her young daughter’s utterly beautiful body, craving her smooth flesh. Raven herself was left speechless at the sight of her mother’s perfectly matured, perfectly curved yet still perfectly lithe form.

Never taking her eyes off the girl, Arella quietly closed the door on herself, the smooth wood coming to rest on her naked rear. The moment she heard the latch click Raven stepped forward and buried herself in her mother, wrapping her body tight to the soft form in front of her as she leant up for another kiss. Arella easily accepted her daughter’s lips as she held the girl’s thin body tight, feeling her heat, her skin connect with her own.

Raven stood back down, just barely breaking the kiss with a satisfying pop. The dusky girl and her mother stared close into each other, eyes half lidded in blinding passion. Their hands roamed all over their familial lover’s body, making small motions to rub their skin across one another, loving how they felt.

A small smile shared between them was all the communication they needed. Raven could sense it, the ancient bond gifted to her people, knowing now how one could feel so close to a relative, feeling herself that she could understand and convey sensations with her own mother. Raven wrapped her hands tight around the small of Arella’s back and pulled her back towards the bed.

Raven’s legs hit the bed frame and sent her to a seated position, and she used that chance to force Arella with her, the older female gasping as she suddenly straddled her daughter on the bed. They each smirked and hummed happily as they stared at each other, and Raven leant in for another lingering kiss with Arella.

After they disconnected Raven released her hold on the mystical matron and attempted to scoot back on the bed. Arella lifted herself so her daughter could crawl back, bringing herself to the center of her luxurious mattress. Raven stared licentiously at her mother, having a bit more experience in this arena thanks to her time with Starfire. And as Arella stared back with an equally needful desire, the sinful pair began to notice something, another shared sensation. It was as though Raven was conveying some of her experience though Arella, some of her desire. The next moment Arella’s smirk took on a much more knowing tone. The bond had connected their souls, and to some extent their minds even, so now the mother knew exactly the desires her daughter had, as well as the knowledge of she wanted her to act on those feelings.

With her daughter laid back so invitingly Arella couldn’t contain herself any longer. Arella crawled forward overtop her daughter’s body, letting her ample breasts glide over and caress her skin from Raven’s ankle, up her legs, over her belly and until they hugged close to the girl’s own chest. Arella stopped with her face directly above Raven’s. They both hummed happily as the mother knelt down and captured her daughter’s lips one last time. Arella broke away, letting her tongue drag slowly out of Raven’s mouth.

The picture was clear in her mind, Arella knew exactly what Raven wanted her to do. The lust-addled sorceress rose back up to her knees, straddling Raven before turning herself around so she faced the other way. Her face tinged an exhilarated pink as she held her pussy right over her little girl’s face. Raven merely stared in awe at her mother’s beautiful mound, her mind now focused solely on the act of mating with her mother and letting her experience true ecstasy.

There was no shame in Arella’s mind, only desire as she lowered her slit to Raven’s waiting mouth. The young female immediately attended to her, Raven complacently kissing her mother’s pussy lips as her tongue began to squirm through the matron’s pristine folds.

Arella shivered and sighed as she felt her daughter’s tongue enter her, caress her labia and stretch through her sacred canal. She’d had the sense that Raven would know what she was doing, but even the bond couldn’t prepare her for the raw physical pleasure she was not used to. Even so, despite the agonizingly lovely sensations, Arella’s demeanor made her appear much more calm and collected than some of the other girls might have acted.

Arella continued to pant and moan quietly as Raven meticulously devoured her cunt. Her hips began to rock back and forth instinctively, grinding her slickened lips over her daughter’s perfectly willing face and adding the pleasure. Raven didn’t mind, and she merely held her mother’s legs tight as she continued to lap at the mature female’s delicious pussy, feeling in her spirit the satisfaction that was the right thing to do.

“Oh, Goddess... My child, you are so wonderful…” Arella muttered quietly as her voice continued to crack with small moans of delight.

The initial pleasure had taken Arella by slight surprise, but as she surrendered herself to the rhythm she remembered the other half of Raven’s desire she had yet to complete. Her heart filled with as much determination as she felt love, and with a measured grace Arella bent over her daughter’s supple body, even as Raven held her pussy close to her tongue.

Arella brought her face over her daughter’s own slit, seeing how much lubricant dripped down to pool between her thighs. She filled her head with the musky aroma, sensing the want her daughter needed fulfilled. Now it would finally be her time to embrace her daughter and prove their bond forever.

A sense of gratifying finality filled Arella’s head as she bent forward. Without a shred of hesitance Arella pressed her moistened lips tight against Raven’s young slit, kissing her deeply and prying those lips apart so her tongue might find its’ way to her inner warmth.

Raven hummed in sheer delight as she finally felt her own mother’s mouth caress her pussy. Finally that sense of wonder Raven had stuck in her head over her mother felt fulfilled, this was the place she was meant to be, locked in a loving embrace with the woman she’d always been closest to.

Arella easily got to work exploring her daughter’s pussy. The experience she absorbed from her bond with Raven combined with her own matronly patience, and immediately made her an expert in the art of female pleasure. As Arella reached her tongue deep into her young folds and had her writhe in pleasure, Raven felt it a little harder to concentrate. But the dusky teen had long since learned to measure her emotions, and as her mother brought her to new heights of ecstasy Raven licked Arella’s slit with a new raging enthusiasm, sending convulsions tingling along the mature woman’s spine.

The incestuous mother and daughter lost themselves in the dizzying pleasure of their sinful sixty-nine. Arella focused all her maturity and grace to glide her tongue through her daughter’s pussy, occasionally nibbling on her small clit. Raven channeled her restless bliss and licked and kissed her mother with ravenous passion, stroking her tongue along every inch of tender flesh she could reach. The bedroom filled with the muffled sounds of devoted pleasure as the two familial lovers kissed and licked each other to the pinnacle.

The bond was a strong force, as Arella and Raven found themselves approaching climax at the same time, not only knowing the state of their lover but even sharing some of their senses. They could feel it on the tips of their tongues, and as Raven knew exactly what to do so did Arella. Mother and daughter simultaneously clamped onto their lover’s exposed clit and hummed their delight, breaking the barrier and unleashing a merciless orgasm.

Raven and Arella kept their mouths shut tight, the air vibrating with their muffled hums of raw pleasure as their orgasms coursed through them both. As they silently squealed their delight continued to thrum over each other’s pussies, pushing them further and further. Mother and daughter felt their bodies lock in an iron-clad embrace as the unbelievable euphoria pulsed through their nerves. Their bodies writhed and clutched tight to one another as wave after wave of mind-numbing bliss rocked them both. Eventually they each lost focus and disconnected their mouths, letting their unabashed howls fill the room with sweet sounds of pure happiness.

Slowly their bodies died down, the overwhelming sensations easing to little shocks of lingering comfort. As their voices quieted as well, both Arella and Raven were left panting lightly into their lover’s soft thighs. The two lay that way for some time, Arella resting comfortably over her daughter, enjoying her supple legs like the best sort of pillow; Raven hugging her mother’s body close, relishing the warmth and pressure covering her like a loving blanket.

It wouldn’t take too long before each felt the call of the bond return, demanding they further their relationship, know each other’s souls and bodies more thoroughly. Arella rolled herself off from Raven to her side before they each propped themselves up. They looked at each other with a devious satisfaction.

“Hmmmm, as I always suspected, Raven. You’ve made me feel more wonderful than ever before.” Arella groaned suggestively towards her little girl.

Raven blushed as a wave of love filled her tummy. The two sultry sorceresses scooted up along the bed so their torsos were right next to each other, and their faces were close enough to feel each other’s moist breath. They could see the love in each other’s eyes, love so unlike anything else they’d ever known, so much more pure and unrestrained, destined.

“I am truly blessed to have you as my daughter.” Arella ghosted right against Raven’s lips just before the two leaned in for a renewed, searing kiss. Their lips glided slowly and lovingly across one another’s, tasting themselves as only lovers could.

The mother and daughter continued to kiss soft and sensually. As they lost themselves they found their bodies acting on their own to explore one another. Arella’s hand reached up to gently caress one of Raven’s firm breasts, bouncing it lightly and tweaking the nipple teasingly. Raven’s hand found its’ way to her mother’s waist, simply relishing in caressing the silky smooth skin, utterly drowned in the simple fact that she could now enjoy her mother’s body like this whenever she wanted.

They pulled away with a heavy groan, seeing in each other’s eyes their lust rising yet again. The bond had totally worn away all other barriers and thoughts in their minds, right now making the only thing that mattered achieving more and more orgasms with the girl they each so desperately loved.

“Oh Goddess, mother. I can’t believe we’re really doing this.” Raven shivered as she whispered, her eyes blank save for the overwhelming lust she felt for her mother.

“Believe it my beautiful daughter. It is by fate’s will that we are bound together, as countless other mothers, daughters, and lovers have been before us.” Arella purred back, wanting to convey as best she could her gratitude for fate having decided to bond them. “Now come Raven. Let your mother show her love for you as the bond demands.”

Again their thoughts synced, and each of the lascivious ladies knew what they wanted from the other. Raven and Arella both scooted back a bit, stretching themselves luxuriously over the bedding. The mother and daughter smirked at each other before stretching their legs through one another’s, intertwining them deliciously. Both their faces flushed with anticipation as they moved themselves forward until their wonderful meeting.

Raven and Arella both moaned and shuttered in rapturous delight as their pussies kissed, melding together perfectly as only family members could. Effortlessly they started to slowly grind against one another, loving each other’s bodies’ as their dripping slits ceaselessly caressed all along each other’s length.

Raven’s breath quickened sharply as her breasts rose and fell with her heaving chest. She grabbed one of her mother’s long, sexy legs and hugged it close, allowing her to achieve more friction with her pussy. Over and over, she rhythmically thrust her mound against her mother, slow yet deliberate and powerful.

Arella let her arms fall above her head, measuring her breathing like she were meditating, allowing her to focus her entire aspect on the raw pleasure stirring in her pussy. Her daughter was so lovely and wonderful, and their mounds kissed together in the most exquisite way imaginable.

On and on the mother and daughter writhed together in numbing bliss. Their motions were so synced and perfect there was no need for either to rush. They ground together slow, heightening their ecstasy, prolonging the feelings and drawing every last ounce of pleasure they could from their wickedly beautiful act. Their breaths escaped them as quick pants and low, throaty moans, filling the air along with the shifting of fabric and wet squelching of their lower lips.

“O-Oh, Goddess… Fuck… Mother… I-I love you so much… I don…I don’t ever want to be separated… f-from you again…” Raven’s voice ghosted out quietly, struggling to find its’ way as the girl’s mind swam in a sea of fuzzy delight and hazy love.

“Y-Yes Raven… my sweet… beautiful Raven…my daughter… I love you as well… more than anything else…” Arella sung out to the ceiling, hoping somehow the words would reach her daughter.

Neither wanted to rush things. The mother and daughter felt the connection linking their minds and spirits, and so both knew exactly how far and how gently they needed to push the other to achieve the pinnacle of delight. So when their climaxes did finally begin to crest, it became a life-defining event neither could have prepared for.

Raven and Arella’s breathing grew higher and higher, squelching their pussies together just a bit faster as they sensed their end approaching. Finally the pinnacle broke, and it was like an aura of enlightenment shone through their eyes. The mother and daughter released a long, strained groan of bliss as they felt their climax bubble up from their heated cunts. They felt all their muscles clench, turning stiff even as their pussies were crushed forcefully together, and Raven held her mother close with all her might.

The sweet euphoria radiated through their bodies slowly, feeling as though it lasted a lifetime as their bodies jut continued to tingle in sapphic bliss. The incestuous duo’s voices flowed together like water, a long unending chord of harmonious lesbian delight. On and on they let their dripping slits press together, keeping the circuit through which ceaseless happiness could course through their entire beings.

It was truly a perfect orgasm, and more meaningful and wonderful a feeling than Raven or Arella had ever felt before. This was their true happiness as defined by the fate laid before them; this was their life and all the pleasure and joy that they would know from now on. In both their eyes, their mother, their daughter, their lover, and the feelings they received from each other, were perfect.

Time had lost what little meaning it had to the two familial lovers, each taking all the time in the world to lay and bask in the lingering echoes of that life-changing ecstasy. Raven and Arella merely lay back, breathing softly, enjoying the tickling sensations of their orgasms, enjoying the warm touch of their lover still nestling their legs together, softly caressing each other. For all they knew hours might have passed, maybe days, but it didn’t matter one way or the other; they had the rest of their lives to live in this ecstasy.

At some point Arella did find herself crawling out again, this time seeking out her daughter and scooting up beside her. Raven complacently embraced her mother as the older female came up to her side, the younger witch wrapping her body as close to her lovely mother as possible. Arella coddled her daughter, drawing the dusky girl close in her warm embrace. Raven buried her face in her mother’s comfortingly soft breasts and threw a leg over her inviting hip, pressing every inch of their skin together in a wicked connection.

Arella stroked her girl’s hair tenderly as her precious bird cuddled close to her like a spoiled child; and of course she was more than happy to spoil the young girl. Raven couldn’t help herself as small noises of contentment escaped her lips, happy little hums that put a smile on Arella’s face. The matron continued to pet and nuzzle her daughter, sighing happily as she did so.

“With this act of love our bond is made unbreakable and permanent. After today, never will I leave your side.” Arella spoke quietly but with clear sense of true conviction. Their making love was the final sealing of their contract, and Arella knew for certain that this was what she wanted most in her heart.

“Hmmmm, and I’ll never leave you alone again, mother.” Raven’s voice echoed over her mother’s chest. She understood perfectly now, thanks to the bond she knew her mother’s innermost desires, as well as her own which she’d so long struggled to comprehend. But now she knew, she was destined to love her mother for all time, and she would devote herself to the woman she loved with her whole heart and soul.

Although each lusty woman knew perfectly their partner’s inner feelings they still relished in hearing one another confess, make clear their own desires for each other. Arella took a light hold of Raven’s hair and tugged, urging the girl to peer up from between her breasts. Once more they locked in an unconditionally loving look, peering into each other’s souls through their eyes, both sets sparkling like pools of pure mana.

“Goddess I love you Raven. More than I ever could’ve imagined, I love you.” Arella breathed out as a few small tears welled in her eyes, the raw love and emotion she felt for her daughter clearly too much to handle all at once.

“And I love you mother. With all my heart and soul, I’m yours for eternity.” Raven pledged quietly, pouring all her hopes and feelings into her eyes and knowing her mother understood.

Once again Arella drew her daughter’s face up and locked her in a blazingly passionate kiss, both using their bodies so their lover would know every ounce of their flesh and souls. Their bodies melded tightly together, not necessarily as a single being, but as a perfect and loving union. They were mother and daughter, now bonded as a couple, pure and chosen by destiny. And as their kiss led on long into their night they would take their time exploring each other’s bodies and granting to one another all the sinful pleasures of the flesh they desired. This was the night their lives were changed by the course of destiny, and they would make love long into the dim hours to ensure their bond could never be broken.

***

Much later, long after the incestuous couple had fallen to sleep, the soft pale light of day had finally begun to warm the room with its’ touch. Arella had fallen asleep nearly upright, seated deep against luxurious cushions that kept her propped up slightly. Raven lay directly atop her, her head nestled delicately between her mother’s inviting and pillowy breasts. Arella held her arms over her daughter’s chest, keeping her safe and secured as the duo snoozed peacefully.

As the soft light encroached and hit their bodies, making the shimmer and dazzle, both sets of wondrous eyes daintily fluttered open. As the ladies attempted to blink away the slumber, a soft smile of satisfaction crossed each of their faces as memories of the previous and wonderful night flooded their minds. Soft hums of comfort escaped both their lips as they grew aware of their familial lover currently nestled against their own bodies.

Arella sighed as she breathed deeply into her daughter’s hair, a light hint of lilac fusing together with the lingering aroma of their passion. Slowly she started to trail one finger around the younger girl’s belly as she drew her other hand up and began to lovingly pet her daughter’s hair.

“Good morning, my love.” Arella breathed lusciously past her daughter’s head, enjoying the smooth, petal-like feel of her delectable skin.

Raven groaned happily as her sweet motherly lovingly caressed her tummy and played with her hair, making her feel so loved and cherished. “Mmmmmmm, morning mother.”

“I do hope you slept well.” Arella continued to speak softly, with just the barest hint of tease in her voice.

“Truly? One of the best night’s sleep I’ve ever had. After all we did together my body and my mind could not have felt more relaxed.”

“That’s good to hear, love. I’m glad you felt last night was as wonderful as I do.”

While Arella continued to stroke through her violet hair, Raven tipped her head back, allowing her to peer into her mother’s gorgeous eyes as the matronly female smiled down with a deep compassion. The mother let a single finger trail down to caress her little girl’s cheek and then leaned down, planting a long, soft kiss on her dusky daughter’s eager lips.

Mother and daughter sighed dreamily as their lips caressed one another in a perfect kiss of awakening. Arella drew away to see the dreamy haze fill her daughter’s eyes, her own eyes reflecting the deep-rooted love each felt for their lover. Raven smiled dreamily towards her mother before nuzzling herself even further into the woman’s inviting chest, delighting in the raw comfort her lithe and soft form would provide.

The two lay that way for several minutes in complacent silence, Arella still playing with her daughter’s hair and slowly caressing her thin waist and stomach.

“You do realize, Raven, that once family members seal a bond as we have, the bond can never be broken. That family will be tied together forever.” Arella spoke softly, almost contemplatively. Despite everything, she realized a tiny, tiny part of her still worried her daughter would desire to leave her again.

But as Raven heard those words she merely allowed a quiet hum of laughter to escape her. “You know mother, I’ve never seen or felt or experienced anything as beautiful as making love to you. Last night was so wonderful I never wanted us to stop, and even after my body couldn’t go on I continued to dream of you, of us making love.” Raven smiled as she reflected on all they’d done and only felt warmth and rightness for the acts of sinful love they’ve committed. “I would never dream of breaking our bond. You’re my true love, and if it’s possible then I’ll spend an eternity together with you.”

Arella’s heart welled over with love for her daughter, gaining a tremendous satisfaction from hearing her little girl pledge her unending love to her mother. She placed a soft kiss on the back of Raven’s head. “Thank you, Raven. My heart belongs to you as well, my one and only light and love.”

Again they chose to lay together in harmonious quiet. Raven basked in the warmth of love as Arella continued to dotingly stroke her skin as only a motherly lover could. Raven had never felt like this before, like her life from now on would be absolutely perfect. Still, as perfect as the love of her mother was, there was still one lingering thought on the teen’s mind, a last promise to keep, and one she was sure her mother could ‘appreciate’ as well.

“I do have to admit mother, although our paths will now always be one I would like to be able to visit Earth every now and again. My friend Starfire is still there, and she was the one who encouraged me to come back to you in the first place.” Raven attempted a diplomatic approach, which only drew a rich chuckle from her mother.

“You needn’t feel so reserved, daughter. Our bond does not require we stay in Azeroth. So long as we’re together, I’ll follow you wherever your heart desires.” Arella soothed her daughter’s worries in her most affectionate voice.

“Thank you mother, that’s really good to know. Starfire and I have grown… quite close to one another. We taught each other many things, things I was glad to share with you. She’s been the best friend I ever could have asked for.” Arella could hear the truth in her daughter’s voice, sense how much she cared for this young woman.

“It’s good to know you’ve made such good friends on Earth. I think I would very much like to meet this Starfire. I feel I should thank her, not only for accepting and befriending my beloved daughter, but for helping you find your way back home.”

“I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to meet you too, mother. She’s a truly good soul, one of the most kind and caring girl’s I’ve ever met. And…” Raven paused for a moment, a sly smile creasing her lips as her tone became rather suggestive. “I’m sure she’d be more than happy to experience the same ‘deep friendship’ with you as she has with me, mother. She has quite the skill in that arena.”

Arella smirked at her daughter’s suggestion, feeling no jealousy, knowing perfectly well their bond was concrete and Raven only wished to share the friends and feelings she cherished with the mother she loved. The matron curled her daughter’s hair playfully around her finger as she giggled quietly. “Then it’s a date.”


	4. Starfire, Blackfire & Raven: Reconciling Friendships

For perhaps the last time, Raven stepped out of the portal from Azeroth and back onto Earth, finding herself once more in her old, familiar room in Titans Tower. The dusky girl looked around wistfully, once again thinking this may be one of the last few moments she spent here.

Raven had spent several wonderful days with her mother, the two exploring every facet of their bond and displaying every ounce of love they found in their hearts. In the end, as promised, the two had decided they would remain together, and they’d also decided to live together on Earth, Arella wishing to keep her promise to meet her daughter’s friends.

Arella had actually stayed behind on Azeroth in order to settle some arrangements and prepare her departure, pack the things she needed and ensure her unneeded belongings and her home went to a good cause. Raven figured she’d need two or three days, and in the meantime she’d have a nice discussion with Starfire over where her future was headed, and hopefully enjoy some ‘relaxation’ with the vixen as well.

Raven knew the boys would still be gone from the tower, and in the back of her mind she knew she’d need to find some way to let them know she’d effectively be leaving the team. But more pressing was her friend Starfire, and so the teenage sorceress left the confines of her dreary room and made the short trip to Star’s.

At the door, Raven knocked several times before inviting herself in, a playful smirk already on her face. But as she opened the door she found the room to be totally empty, leaving the girl with a confused look on her face. A quick flash of magic coursed through her, and she soon realized she was the only living thing in the Tower at the moment.

Initially Raven calmed herself, figuring Star must have simply gone out somewhere and would be back later. Raven toyed with the idea of waiting naked in her bed, but as she paced through the room she spotted a sheet of paper clearly placed on one of Star’s pillows. Curiosity soon began to well in Raven again, and not knowing if the message was even one meant for her she quickly picked up the paper and scanned over its contents.

_‘Friend Raven, I hope you have met success in visiting your mother, and I wish to hear all about it. When you get this message, please come to visit me where I’ll be staying in the city. I have a surprise I can’t wait to share with you! Your Friend, Starfire.’_

At the bottom of the page were the only further directions, _‘White Star Hotel, Top Floor.’_ It was then the girl noticed something had been set beneath the paper, a keycard with the hotel’s logo emblazoned across. Raven’s confusion only grew higher as she read and reread the message left for her. Her mind puzzled as she tried to figure why Starfire had left the tower only to ask her to meet her somewhere else in the city. She was familiar with the hotel, if only by reputation. The White Star was a luxury hotel, one of the most high priced in the city, and to have the top floor suite was no minor detail. Raven could hardly guess how Star even managed to swing getting into that place, let alone what she had planned.

Her mind still reeled through the possibilities, but the dusky girl knew she could simply get her answer by going to the hotel. With no real reason holding her back, Raven neatly tucked away the note and card and then made for the roof of Titan’s Tower. Even from their spot in the bay, she could make out the glimmering outline of the White Star. And so, eyes full of interest, Raven lifted herself from the ground and made a beeline for the city.

*

Raven decided she’d stick to the shadows as she entered the building, passing unnoticed until she’d reached the elevator. As the music leisurely played and the floor rose her high up the tower, her mind still wondered at what exactly her friend was playing at. One thing was for sure, what she was about to find in the suite was just about the last thing she would’ve expected.

The elevator rang as it reached the top floor, opening up to reveal only a single door. Apparently the suite took up the entirety of the top floor. Raven pulled out the keycard that had been left for her, looking over it as she took a deep breath, now truly wondering what ‘surprise’ would be in store. Sliding the card through the slot unlocked the door and Raven entered through the portal. As the door shut behind her the young sorceress spotted a figure leaning against a couch and staring straight at her, and once she realized who it was her jaw hit the floor.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Raven. It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?” The cool timbre of her voice slithered out of the girl’s mouth like a serpent.

“Blackfire…” Raven whispered her name almost as though it were cursed. Her eyes narrowed and her hands immediately went to her sides in a defensive stance. “What do you think you’re doing here?” Raven’s tone shifted to her emotionless state. She wasn’t a novice, she knew she had to keep a cool head right now, and she knew how dangerous the wicked Tamaranean could be. She needed to assess the situation.

“I believe it’s fairly obvious, I was waiting here for you.” Blackfire spoke plainly and with a calm smile. Raven didn’t like it, she was clearly plotting something.

“So I take it you were the one that wrote that note?” Raven quizzed, her face and voice set stone cold.

“Of course not. My sister was the one who wanted to see you, not me. She did sign it, didn’t she? I’ve just been keeping her company while we waited on you.” Blackfire shot back smugly, her smile never diminishing.

A cold flash of anger shone through Raven’s eyes, and it was a struggle to keep her emotions in check in that moment. “What have you done with Starfire?” Her voice was deathly measured and dangerously demanding.

Blackfire merely let out a dark chuckle and threw her hands up in mock innocence. “Nothing! She’s just in the other room, getting dressed actually. I’m sure she’ll be out any moment.”

Just as Raven was about to flash her magic a door opened on the other side of the room. “Raven! You’ve returned!” The bright, cheery voice of Star immediately drew the attention of both Raven and Blackfire, as well as drew two completely different sorts of looks. Blackfire looked extremely pleased as she bit her lip and let out an approving groan. Raven, however, utterly choked, the fight leaving her body as she was left wide eyed at the view of her friend.

Starfire was dressed in an extremely revealing outfit, that even Raven couldn’t deny left her feeling incredibly hot. Star appeared as an erotic dancer, or even a harem slave. Gold chains and bands adorned almost every inch of her. A gold hoop secured around her waist an extremely thin pink sash that only traveled down to mid-thigh and left a huge slit up one side, and she was definitely not wearing panties. Two gold anklets adorned in beads were secured around each of her ankles, and a lacy, purple garter belt adorned the more exposed thigh. She wore two gold bands with purple gems around each arm, as well as two golden manacles around each wrist, each with a big, purple jewel in the center. Her chest was adorned in interlacing small, golden chains that formed a sort of brazier that circled her gorgeous breasts but left them wonderfully exposed. A single gold chain linked from the brazier down her belly and attached to her sash, all lined with purple gems. Finally, around her throat was a snugly fit golden collar, totally enclosing her neck and also lined in pink jewels, all from which the golden chains hung.

Raven was utterly stunned as she took in the mouth-wateringly erotic sight of her friend. Beyond the outfit, her long red hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and her face was dusted in a light coat of glittery make-up. She’d always found her friend sexy, but this was so much more. Star batted her painted eyes at Raven, and the dusky sorceress could practically feel the first drip of lust escape her.

Before Raven could say anything at all on the increasingly strange situation, Starfire skipped over to her, her body jiggling enticingly as she wrapped the dark girl up in a fierce hug. “I’m so happy to see you again Raven! So much has happened that I wish to share with you!” Star sang out happily as she crushed her friend’s body to her own sultry form.

Raven’s face immediately flushed, all too aware of how good Star’s gorgeous body felt pressed against her. It took every ounce of her will to not just grab on to Star’s ass and devour her skin, but the mystic female knew she still had to get to the bottom of things. Raven pushed her friend back lightly just to look in her eyes, but the concern she tried to convey was obviously tied up in the quickly burning lust rising within her.

“Star, what is going on here? What is Blackfire doing here?” Raven asked, her voice filled with concern as she held Star by the shoulders. But Star just giggled happily as she always did.

“Why do you appear so troubled Raven? You must relax yourself.” Star stated cheerily as always as she took Raven’s hands in her own and brought them down between them, shortening the gap.

“It’s as with you and your mother. Blackfire was drawn here, to me, as I was to her. We each decided we were tired of fighting, and we truly realized the love we felt for each other.” Star’s eyes gleamed, and Raven could see the real devotion she felt behind her words.

“We made love that night, and I felt then how right a thing it was. I agreed to devote myself to my sister, to serve her always with all of my heart and soul. And she vowed to always treasure me, to give up her own wicked ways and spend the rest of our lives together… I let her own me, but she welcomed me back into her heart. That’s all I ever wanted.” Star’s voice went low with a sincerity Raven had never heard before.

The golden-hued and golden adorned Tamaranean definitely caught the look of disbelief written on Raven’s face. “I can tell you don’t believe me. I suppose I can understand, given how intensely you’ve seen us fight before.”

Starfire let go Raven’s hands and took a step back, clutching her hands together over her naked chest. “But I swear to you, Blackfire is no longer the villain you think her to be. She may have a bit of a controlling personality, but I know she loves me as I love her. And…” At that moment Star made a grand sweeping gesture over herself, to Raven’s embarrassment once again drawing her focus to her sultry body.

“…I’m more than happy to fulfill my sister’s desires.” Star looked back up and could see the growing lust break through Raven’s eyes. Her smile grew a little more deviant at that point.

“Blackfire taught me of these wonderful dancers she saw on the moon of Iego. She asked I wear this outfit, and assured me it would that I would definitely appear ‘hot as fuck.’ So I’ve been practicing Raven, as I’m sure you will enjoy the performance as well. I truly do wish for us all to become friends again.”

Raven watched with ever growing bewilderment and arousal as Starfire suddenly stepped away and struck a pose. A low, rhythmic music suddenly filled the air, growing louder and louder (Blackfire, having struck up the sound system without Raven noticing).

As the beat filled the air Starfire lost herself in a hypnotic dance. Her slender limbs flowed like water, gold chains jangling across her body as her hips swayed to and fro. She moved with an elegance of pure eroticism, of true seduction.

Blackfire sat back on the couch like it was her throne, enjoying the performance to an extreme degree. Her own core was starting to bubble with steamy arousal as well. Her little sister appeared so incredibly delectable in that outfit she made her wear, and Star took to this dance like an expert. Her body moved in a way that just tantalized her so, she was sure the teen could draw in any woman in the galaxy with that performance. Only briefly did the older sister dare to let her gaze wander, just so she could check on their new guest. Her smirk grew only wider as she saw the dazed and captivated look in Raven’s eyes. She was really looking forward to enjoying the dusky girl.

Raven barely even gave a thought to Blackfire now, as she was completely bewitched by Starfire’s dance. It was like Star’s body movement was sending a signal directly into her mind, telling her not to worry about anything, just to enjoy the sight, to embrace her arousal and to accept whatever beauty and love would come her way.

Star’s focus was purely on the dance. She had utterly lost herself to her devotion, both to her elder sister’s demand and to her friend’s enjoyment. She thought of nothing more than delighting them, and so moved her body with pure focus.

All three girls were lost in the show, but eventually the music did slow to a stop and Starfire calmed her body, panting lightly as she looked around the room for approval. Raven continued to look on mindlessly, her thoughts now burning and filled with desire, having completely forgotten the danger of Blackfire. Blackfire though, smirked with an air of triumph as she slowly clapped for her sister. Star beamed back at her, knowing her applause was not derisive, simply her own style.

“Wonderful. That was truly wonderful my sweet, beautiful little sister.” Blackfire lauded her younger sibling as she gazed on with clear desire. “Now come here so you mistress can reward you for your performance.”

Raven watched with unhidden arousal as Starfire obediently skipped back to her sister with a smile on her face. Blackfire held one hand out, and as Star came in close she reached her own hand to meet her. The moment their fingers interlocked Blackfire’s smirk grew predatory, and she violently wrenched the younger teen into her body. 

Star peeped delightedly as she was forced against her owner, straddling her sister’s hips as the older girl crushed their soft chests together. And the moment Star’s face came to hers, Blackfire crushed their lips tighter, demanding a searing kiss form her subservient sister. Star easily moaned in submission as her big sister lavished their tongues together.

Raven watched wordlessly, her utter shock at the whole event still keeping her still. The ease with which Star surrendered her body was almost inconceivable, but the sheer delight she showed in her submission was obvious, and now the image of the two beautiful sisters lovingly making out was quickly robbing Raven of all her better judgement.

Blackfire pulled away from the kiss with a delighted look twisting her crimson cheeks. Star was left with a wanton look, desperately seeking out more comfort from her beloved sibling. Letting go her hand, Blackfire’s hands immediately ensnared her sister’s luscious body, rubbing possessively and enjoying her smooth skin, drawing small coos of happiness from the compliant little girl.

“Blackfire…” Star moaned in ecstasy under the skilled touch of her big sister.

“What a good girl you are. You certainly know to listen to your big sister, and that makes me very happy.” Blackfire teased in her superior, yet still caring way.

“And your body is certainly responding. But I can’t help but wonder, is all that gooey need dripping out for me alone? Or are you maybe feeling even more excited knowing Raven is watching you, hmm? Seeing your sexy body all wrapped up in those chains, seeing you shake your ass like some nameless slave girl, seeing your big sister play with your body, seeing you surrender yourself completely to my touch?” Blackfire continued to tease, all the while stroking along Star’s sensitive backside.

“Haaaaa… yesssss…” Star barely managed to squeak out between amorous sighs.

Raven was still totally enraptured, and Blackfire knew it, which meant it was time to move on with the show. In a display of power, Blackfire suddenly spun her sister around on her lap so she was facing out towards Raven.

Blackfire immediately went to cup one of Star’s breasts, some of her most beloved treasures. Her other hands snaked down the girl’s belly and went down for Star’s exposed thigh. Blackfire made a display of her ownership over Star, rubbing her hands along the teen’s smooth thigh, hiking up dangerously high towards her most needy place, all while still gently kneading Star’s soft boob.

Raven had no choice but to stare needfully at the duo, Star’s face scrunched from the ghost touches as she made small, cute noises, and Blackfire staring right over her shoulder at the dusky girl, almost taunting her, making sure she displayed to Raven that she owned Star, that her body was hers to enjoy and do with as she pleased. And yet already Raven couldn’t find the indignation or fury to challenge her, the sight was simply too arousing.

“Well it looks like Raven is finally willing to let bygones be bygones and join us for some fun. Why don’t you go over and give her a little taste of what we’ve been up to.” Blackfire spoke directly into Star’s ear, but plenty loud enough for Raven to hear as well.

“Y-Yes sister… I’d like that…” Star worked to compose herself as her mistress’ fingers slowly stopped dancing over her sensitive bits.

Breathing raggedly and face flushed crimson, Star stood on wobbly legs as Blackfire finally let her free from her grip. As Star took her first step, Blackfire struck a searing smack across her exposed ass, sending a ripple of shock and pleasure up Starfire, her body quivering in submissive happiness. Blackfire merely grinned as she relished in her pure ownership over such a sexy body.

Raven didn’t move as Starfire shakily strode up to her, her eyes utterly clouded with lust. The teen sorceress only just opened her mouth to speak when Star crashed into her, pressing the bodies together in a needy hug and immediately sealing Raven’s mouth with a dripping kiss.

Raven looked stunned for only a second before falling completely to the spell. Her pale hands went to cup Starfire’s luscious ass under her thin sash, her eyes closed as she fully accepted the swirling ecstasy as Starfire filled her mouth with warmth and love.

The two friends held onto each other with sweltering desire, running their hands over each other’s forms as their tongues danced in a display of pure lust, unbidden by any barriers. Starfire had long since accepted her new role, and only cared about expressing her deep love to the girls she most cherished. Raven’s concerns had been totally shattered under her friend’s extremely erotic push, and now she could only think about enjoying her perfect body once again.

The two moaned desperately as their kiss lingered on and on, both craving the sweet flesh of their friend and first lover, all as Blackfire looked on the show with immense satisfaction. When each had finally expended all the oxygen they broke the kiss sloppily, tongues lingering as saliva dripped from each of their lips.

Raven stared deep into Starfire’s eyes, and she saw no fear, no despair, no concern whatsoever. The girl’s brilliant eyes held only love, love for her, love for her sister, love for whatever female she desired to share her bed with, Star knew only love now, and whether or not that was for the best, now Raven certainly only cared to see how intensely her love would drive her to pleasure her.

“Star… Is this really what you want?… Did you really choose this yourself?” Her voice was not convincing as her mouth still sparkled with Starfire’s saliva, but Star just looked back at her with dazzling, caring eyes.

“Yes Raven. I love my sister with all my soul, and so I’ve given myself freely to her. And I know in my heart and I will swear by the Goddess, my sister loves me more than anything else, and so long as I can make her happy I’ll never want for anything.” Starfire’s words were ironclad, no hesitation at all present in her voice.

Raven continued to look into her, looking for even the tiniest iota of reluctance, but there was only truth in her eyes and voice. Raven sighed in reluctant acceptance. She was still skeptical of Blackfire’s true intentions, but if Starfire was so certain there was not much she could say at this point. And truth be told, Raven cared far more about quenching her physical needs more than anything else at this point.

As Starfire once again pulled her friend into a loving kiss, the two lost track of the rest of the room, and its third inhabitant. Blackfire was pleased to see Raven finally giving in, and though she’d never admit it, her heart beat noticeably faster as she heard Starfire pledge her sincere obedience and love to her. But now that she finally had her sister and the sexy, dark titan in her grip it was well past time they really started this party. Rising from her seat, the lustful girl began to uncover the light fabrics she wore as she sexily sashayed up to the two lovely girls still kissing each other.

Blackfire moved right up to observe her sexy sister seducing the ravishing sorceress. They were so caught up in each other they didn’t notice even as the eldest girl moved directly next to them, grinning like a cat as she observed the display of unhindered lesbian lust. With an air of possessiveness, Blackfire reach up to encircle a girl in each arm, bringing all three sultry bodies close together.

Star immediately recognized her sister’s touch and folded to her will, as she’d been trained to do. Raven, though, was shaken from her reverie as she felt the unknown hand begin to caress along her back. Even as she continued to kiss the glittering redhead, the dusky girl’s eyes cracked open, surprising her as she caught sight of Blackfire now standing well within her space.

Raven broke the kiss and stared at Blackfire, but she suddenly found she couldn’t voice anything. For just the briefest moment she felt some indignation at having the older girl suddenly touch her without her consent, but that changed the instant she caught sight of the female.

Blackfire was completely nude, and even Raven couldn’t deny that she was just as gorgeous as Starfire, just in a darker way. Now she suddenly didn’t mind that this former enemy was pressing in on her and Star, encompassing them all, only barely separated from her skin by the thin fabric of her robe.

Blackfire wasn’t concerned in the slightest. Even though Raven still looked at her with clear distrust there was too much lust there for it to matter. She’d have they dusky girl as she desired, and her sister as well; she would ensure they all enjoyed each other’s fruits, and her wicked smile said as much to the mystical teen.

“Well Raven? Are we all ready to quit the charades and just fuck each other already?” The onyx-haired mistress boasted with unashamed confidence. Raven still shot back with a defiant look, but the blood under her cheeks said more than enough as to her true feelings.

“Just because I find you sexy, don’t think that I…” But as Raven made one last pointless shot, Starfire suddenly cut her off. “Now, now Raven…” The fiery redhead spoke as she took Raven by the back of the head. And before the sexy sorceress could do anything else, Star pressed her face forward as Blackfire seized her lips. “…I really just want for all of us to get along and feel the love from each other.”

Raven’s eyes widened in shock as Blackfire eagerly kissed at her. But the former villainess’s lips were just too sweet, and the elder girl kissed her with such a ferocity she’d never felt before, Raven couldn’t help but melt into her domineering embrace. Blackfire smirked in her mind as she claimed the reluctant teen’s mouth, but she’d so long desired her erotic flesh and she intended to savor every moment of her surrender. All as Starfire watched in in rising lust, utterly bewitched by the lovely scene of her big sister kissing Raven and her friend finally embracing her feelings and giving in.

Blackfire wiggled her tongue as she smooched away, tauntingly bringing her lips back from Raven and practically leaving the younger girl silently begging for more. The dark Tamaranean loved the look in Raven’s eyes as she opened them; desperately searching her out for just a few more seconds of delight.

“See, I know you want this. I’ve got no problem admitting I’ve been waiting to get my hands on that body of yours ever since Star told me how much fun you two have had together. I don’t need you to admit it right away, so long as we all have our share of the fun tonight.” Blackfire continued to taunt as Raven tried to compose herself and Star tenderly kissed at her neck.

“F-Fine, you win ok! You’ve got me practically drooling over you! I wouldn’t stop myself from fucking you if the world depended on it! Can we just get on with it now before I grind my teeth out from frustration?!” Raven’s dam finally burst as she let loose all her pent of frustration and lust, much to Blackfire’s delight.

“Oh with pleasure. Now, Star, Raven, come here. This is gonna be a night to remember.” Blackfire announced with immense satisfaction, her eyes totally eclipsed with a ruthless desire. Now everyone’s inhibitions had been utterly melted away and all three lecherous ladies would have each other, just as Blackfire had so long planned.

Blackfire’s finger’s clawed at the midsections of both Raven and Starfire, and in a commanding move she pressed both their bodies to her own naked flesh, forcing them each to straddle one of her legs. As their chests all met in the middle all three ladies brought their faces together for a torrid three-way kiss.

The three teens glid their lips together in an unbridled display of love, Blackfire drowning in the ecstasy of triumph, Starfire relishing her one purpose of giving pleasure to the girls she loved, and Raven now just embracing the pleasures of female flesh as the little voice in her head suggested.

The three kissed long and lovingly, lips wet and silky smooth gliding along one another, tongues stretching and reaching to caress whomever they could find. As Blackfire would focus in on Raven and probe into her mouth the younger girl would allow access and relish her domination as Star continued to peck at their lips, then Blackfire would tilt her head and claim her sister’s mouth completely, the younger sibling submitting to her desires as Raven continued to lick in between.

As Blackfire’s hands drifted down to possessively cup each of her girls’ butts the three finally broke away from each other. They stared into one another’s eyes, panting from the intensity of the kiss, eyes utterly glazed with need as drool slipped down from their lips.

“Star… why don’t you and Raven help each other free from those annoying clothes.” Blackfire suggested sultrily as even the dominant female needed a moment to catch her breath.

The tyrannical Sapphist gave one last possessive squeeze to each girl’s ass before teasingly pulling her fingers away and stepping back from the pair. Raven and Star each watched her disappear with adulation in their eyes, as though she were a true goddess of love.

But touch was the most important sense to each of them now, and as Blackfire stepped back they turned fully to one another, taking up their lovely friend in their arms. Star and Raven both leaned in for one last, groan-filled kiss before pulling back, haze fogging over their eyes. The pulled back to arm’s length, hand drawing temptingly over each other’s bodies as they drank in the delectable feminine form.

“I’ve longed for you to return, Raven. To share our bed again, to deepen our bonds as friends.” Star mumbled as she let her hand trace the outline of Raven’s breast through the velvet of her robe.

“I don’t care about anything else, Star. I just need to make love to you again.” Raven replied as her fingers toyed with the chains over Starfire’s belly, then reaching up to cup her perfect breast.

Their work was slow and sensual, Starfire intimately familiar with Raven’s wardrobe and all its weak points, and Raven curiously exploring the intricacies of Starfire’s slave chains as she stripped them away, bit by bit. First Raven found the latch that let Star’s brazier and links fall to the floor. Then she gingerly slid her hands along the full length of Star’s arms, removing each manacle and armband. As Raven kicked off her thin boots Star hooked a toe around the latch of her anklets and freed herself.

As passion surged through her fingertips Star reached her hands to the exposed back of Raven and slipped them beneath the sheer fabric at her shoulders. In one fell swoop, Star pulled the robe free of Raven’s torso, exposing her beautifully ashen chest as the soft fabric draped around her feet.

Liberated, Raven knelt down before Star and found the last clasp on her belt loop, unlatching it and letting the last thin cloth fall away. Raven had even more fun sensuously pulling the garter belt down her lover’s sexy leg before coming face to face with her perfect pussy. It took everything she had not to simply bury her face in her lovely slit right there. But as Raven rose back to her feet to meet Star they both had their attention immediately drawn away by the sharp cough coming from across the room. Blackfire stood in the doorway to the bedroom, leaning against the frame and eying the couple devilishly.

“I have to admit, it’s definitely a sight watching you two fawn over each other. But don’t leave me all alone over here.” She said, poorly feigning hurt with her cat-like grin. Raven and Star each looked to each other and smirked playfully.

“We would never dream of that, sister. We all want to get along tonight.” Star said, elevating the mood as was her constant mission.

“Yeah, yeah. I guess if you’re just gonna get what you want then we may as well get to it. Besides, now I’m really eager to see how just how good you are since you managed to get Starfire to give herself up to you.” Raven jeered back, finally casting a smirk, perhaps not entirely friendly, but nonetheless. Blackfire merely laughed back cockily.

“Oh I’m sure you won’t be disappointed. Hell, after I’m through with you, you might just be begging to be my slave alongside Starfire.” The wicked temptress spoke haughtily as Star and Raven began to sashay towards her, hand in hand.

“Well, I’m not so sure about that, but I’m definitely eager to see how you plan to convince me.” Raven spoke as they came within Blackfire’s space, the dusky girl slowly warming up to the idea of accepting Blackfire at least as a sexy friend.

As the two younger teens passed into the door Blackfire took up the free side of Raven, all three ladies grabbing each other by the waist and swaying their hips as they strode together into the huge master bedroom. Raven grinned as she saw how the room had been prepared. Even though there was a huge bed against the wall, the entire floor had been thoroughly covered in luxurious pillows and blankets, creating a perfect nest for them to experience their delight in.

The three ladies moved directly into the center of the nest and Blackfire lead them all to kneel amongst the downy blanketing. The three vixens crouched down together, practically hugging, caressing each other’s silky skin, close enough that their nipples would brush together with an errant movement, all staring with barely contained excitement.

Blackfire cast a scheming glance at Starfire before turning her predatory gaze on Raven. With a wicked lunge Blackfire pounced on Raven, savagely connecting their mouths as she forced Raven down to her back. Raven eagerly accepted the rough treatment, welcoming her enemy’s delicious tongue and worshipping it as Blackfire pressed her down into the blankets.

Blackfire quickly returned, arching her back as she straddled Raven’s pale legs, leaving the younger teen looking quite needy. She grinned down mercilessly at her prey, letting her know she was about to enjoy her body as she’d so long desired.

“Star, you go ahead and make Raven feel more comfortable. I’m finally gonna get a taste of this pussy.” Blackfire commanded her lovers.

“Yes sister, I know Raven will love it as much as I do.” Star muttered as heat dripped from her mouth.

Blackfire didn’t waste any time, backing herself up and kneeling down right between the dusky girls legs. Raven watched in painful anticipation, happily holding her legs out, ready to relinquish herself and indulge in the sinful pleasure this evil girl offered.

Blackfire brought her lips down and immediately kissed Raven’s slit deeply. The malicious mistress sealed her lips with those of Raven’s and thrust her tongue deep into her glistening folds. She loved the flavor, so inexplicably foreign, almost tingling, and magical. Raven’s channel welcomed its intruder, and the pale teen moaned sharply as she felt Blackfire’s expert kisses drive the pleasure through her core.

Star enjoyed the sight of her Goddess-like sister going down to lovingly lick at her equally beautiful best friend, and soon felt her own desire to ensure Raven’s experienced the pinnacle of ecstasy. The eager redhead couldn’t help her hand going down to her waist and needfully rubbing along her own drooling cunt.

Star smiled at the expression of delight on Raven’s face. The younger Tamaranean knelt over her friend’s chest, bringing a free hand up and expertly massaging the pale girl’s perfect breast. Starfire brought her face right over Raven’s, not even sure if her friend could even see her past the blissful haze.

“I’m so happy we’re finally all together like this. No more fighting, just the three of us making beautiful love to each other. This truly feels like what we’re supposed to do.” Star mumbled quietly, her breath falling over Raven’s face. Finally the cheery vixen couldn’t hold herself and knelt down, claiming Raven’s lips and muffling her moans with her tongue.

Raven was truly in heaven. Her beautiful Starfire was pressed atop her, kissing her maddeningly as she played with her tits. Meanwhile Star’s ravishing big sister Blackfire was licking her slit with an almost surgical precision, an expertise that had her riding on the quickest course to orgasm she’d ever felt. This was bliss, and it wouldn’t take long for her to reach her peak.

In an instant everything went red. A bubble of emotion caught in Raven’s throat and her hands wrenched up to grab Star by her flowing red locks. With a rough motion Raven pulled her friend off of her mouth and quickly smothered her over her breast, and Starfire, used to this kind of treatment, happily allowed it and simply clamped her lips tight over Raven’s dusky nipple. Her mouth free, Raven could bellow all the pleasure she felt without reservation.

“OH GODDESS FUCK ME. I’M CUMMING! FUUUUCK I’M CUMMING! FFFFFRRRREEEGGHHH!!!”

Raven screamed her overwhelming orgasm as her legs tried to seize around Blackfire’s head, but the expert lesbian masterfully caught her and held her captive as she continued to savagely lick her captive through this merciless climax.

Raven continued to moan and bellow as the pleasure coursed through her pussy, wracking her lower body in an endless cascade of blissful spasms, all the while Blackfire holding her still and continued to keep her locked in the most sinfully delicious kiss, her lips and tongue still squirming even as her slit fought for relief from the bliss.

Blackfire knew exactly how long to draw things out, and once she could tell Raven’s voice just beginning to hurt, the onyx-haired temptress finally drew back from the deliciously wet cunt she’d been enjoying. Still holding Raven’s legs hostage over her shoulders, Blackfire just looked up with a smug grin as she admired her handiwork as Raven experienced the last shocks of orgasmic bliss.

Many minutes passed as Raven’s climax slowly died away, eased by the comfort of the two sexy bodies still rubbing against her. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of pleasure, Raven died back down over the pillows, breathing heavily and sweat rolling off her body. She just stared at the ceiling and smiled in a euphoric haze at the lingering feelings of satisfaction still coursing through her veins. Blackfire allowed her a moment’s rest as she continued to caress her long, dusky legs. Star also enjoyed watching Raven’s blissed-out expression as she nestled her face atop the comforting softness of her friend’s chest.

“Well, I’d say your friend here certainly learned her lesson. Wouldn’t you agree, sister?” Blackfire finally spoke, rather triumphantly even as Raven continued to recover breathlessly.

“Indeed, mistress. Thank you for sharing with her the same joy you’ve shown to me. I knew she would be as grateful as I.” Star spoke in happy obedience in response to her sister.

“Hmhmhm, oh Star. My bright, shining Star…” Blackfire chuckled lightly as she finally extracted herself from between Raven’s legs.

The devilish elder sister crawled over to where Starfire lay and fervently rubbed her hands along the younger girl’s smooth back, admiring the property she deeply cared for. With an encouraging tug, Blackfire forced Star to raise up off of Raven and kneel together with her big sister. Star’s eyes were full of loving devotion as her mistress compelled her to face her.

“You really are too perfect for this world…” Blackfire spoke softly, her eyes dark with desire and possessive feelings, yet still enflamed with unconditional love. Wrapping up her little sister’s body, Blackfire dominantly brought Star’s supple body against her own and kissed her beloved sister deeply. Star easily fell to her big sister’s desires, moaning happily as her mistress claimed her mouth as was her right. After enjoying her most prized toy for many long moments, Blackfire finally released the delicate Tamaranean princess.

“…So I’ll just have to keep you all to myself.” Blackfire finally finished in a dizzyingly teasing manner. With that, Blackfire leant in for one last rewarding kiss, drawing happy sighs from the submissive younger teenager.

“Now then, I think it’s high time you receive your reward.” Blackfire’s commanding voice rose again, and she began to raise herself back to her feet.

She brought her arms under Star’s and lifted the little girl up with her, looking over her stunning form rather proudly, both as a big sister and as her owner. Then Blackfire’s gaze lingered down to the still addled Raven panting on the floor.

“I think Raven should thank me be demonstrating just how well she knows my little sister.” Blackfire announced coyly to the room, whether or not Raven was actually listening.

Starfire obligingly allowed her elder sister to manipulate her at will, and Blackfire had the younger teen stand straddling right over Raven’s face. Star knelt back down to her knees, less than a foot above the sweet tongue still lolling out of the teen sorceress’ mouth. Star waited with heavy anticipation written over her face, but she knew well not to act until given the order.

Meanwhile Blackfire crouched back down and put her face right beside Raven’s. With a slightly rough hand she cupped Raven’s mouth and tilted her head. Now the dusky girl was forced to look into Blackfire’s eyes, and for the first time since cumming she was actually aware of what was happening again.

“Now then Raven, go on and thank Star by sucking her pussy like a good little girl.” Blackfire’s voice was gentle, yet adamant in her command. And whether or not it was because of Blackfire’s order, Raven’s head immediately cleared enough to fulfill this one goal, licking her friend until she climaxed.

Pieces in place, Blackfire knelt back up in front of Starfire and placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders.

“Go ahead Star, let your little friend pleasure you to your heart’s content.” Blackfire spoke with a menacing sweetness as Star hung on her every word.

Finally, with a gentle push Blackfire urged Star to lower herself down. Raven watched devotedly as the pussy of her friend that she’d come to know so intimately inched right above her face. Eager to reciprocate the love and pleasure she’d already felt, Raven welcomed the girl’s warm and dripping slit with a devoted kiss.

Starfire sighed out heavily as she felt Raven engulf her lower lips in her mouth, shivering lightly as she felt the dusky girl wrap her arms over her tan thighs and hold her down as she began to kiss her pussy in earnest.

Raven and Starfire had thoroughly explored each other’s bodies, and so now Raven knew exactly where to pry in order to bring Star to the highest possible ecstasy. She used her own lips to pull apart Stars, and once her entrance had yielded Raven gently wiggled her tongue deep into the tight, squirming folds. The dusky girl allowed herself to fall into a trance as she proceeded to eat out her best friend, making measured, surgical motions as she swirled her tongue inside Starfire’s most sacred place.

Blackfire stood back a moment and watched with great delight. Star had been right, Raven definitely knew what she was doing as she ate out the bronze teen’s perfect body. Blackfire chucked inwardly to herself _‘These little sluts certainly did learn a lot about having fun with one another. That’s good, means I get to have more fun myself. I’m definitely glad I brought in Raven though, this show is even hotter than I imagined. Star you definitely know how to pick the good ones.’_

Blackfire was happy to see her beloved little sister getting the attention she deserved, but that said she was still the one in charge here, and she decided she was ready to get in on the action too.

Blackfire rose to her feet and stood by Star, her face growing red as she panted quickly, eyes half lidded as she thrust her hips gently, softly riding Raven’s face while her tongue probed her most delightful tunnel.

“I’m glad to see you’re enjoying yourself Star.” Blackfire mentioned, somehow managing to get Starfire’s attention even as she was wracked with pleasure. The elder girl moved to stand straddled over Raven’s torso, directly in front of her slave sister.

“But you should know by now, no matter what is being done to you, you must always…” Blackfire led off, looking with an expectant grin at her sister.

“I must… must always b-be ready… ready to serve and to… to p-please you, sister…” Starfire struggled to gasp out even as she continued to hump her snatch over Raven’s face.

“Good girl. Now, get ready to worship your sister.” Blackfire groaned with dark lust as she prepared to step forward.

“Y-Yes sister… whatever yo-you desire… I will serve you…” Starfire’s eyes burned as her ingrained devotion fought to harmonize with the euphoric lust rushing through her body.

A happy smirk on her face, Blackfire stepped forward, bringing her pussy right up in front of Starfire. The eldest girl moved to straddle Star’s face just as she had straddled Raven, forcing Star to tip her head back as Blackfire forced her sister to engulf her pussy.

Blackfire sighed in relief and delight as Starfire immediately took to licking her pussy. For Star this was simply an expected display of her submission and love; even as she sat on her friend receiving mountains of pleasure as Raven ate her out, she was still expected to please her own sister, and she would do so with utmost devotion.

Now the three lusty females were locked in the embrace Blackfire had long designed and desired. Raven lay passively on the ground, focused only on the tan-skinned beauty sitting on her face, lovingly licking deep into Star’s churning insides. Starfire was caught between two passionate bodies, her own body shaking with rapture as her friend attentively stroked her pussy with her tongue. Meanwhile her beloved big sister stood straddling her face, grinding her own cunt as the enslaved little sister lovingly lapped at her folds. Blackfire threw her head back and lavished in the ecstasy as her little sister utterly worshiped her slit with her expert mouth.

The lusty ladies all kissed and sucked at their beloved partners, lost in a tryst of Sapphic delight that was quickly driving them all towards the edge. Blackfire felt the fire burning slow, but as she looked down into the brainwashed yet brilliant eyes of her sister, she knew the little girl was right on the precipice, and decided then that she deserved the spotlight, for now anyway.

With a playful, yet slightly unnerving smile Blackfire stepped back beyond the reach of Star’s tongue, immediately leaving her free to gasp as her climax swelled and readied to burst inside of her. The eldest girl looked with deranged delight at her sister so utterly lost to the throes of feminine pleasure. Placing her hands back on the girl’s slender shoulders, Blackfire pushed Star forcefully down over Raven’s face, forcing the dusky girl to drive her tongue deep into the welcoming warmth of her friend. That last bit broke the dam, and Starfire screamed in total elation.

“GODDESS! I LOVE IT! KOMA! I LOVE YOU! I LOVVVVVEEEEEAAAAGGGGGG!!!!!”

Star’s words failed as her head filled with bright lights. An immense orgasm surged through her body as Raven continued to intimately kiss her most sensitive part. As Star’s hands went wild Blackfire caught her, immediately taking her hands and giving the poor girl something to hold on to as her body writhed in joy.

High and low, Starfire’s voice surged in rapture as her orgasm came in wave after wave. Eventually the sensations became simply too much as Raven continued to mindlessly devour her, and Star had no choice but to throw herself to the side, collapsing on her own in the soft nest of bedding.

Blackfire continued to watch, pleased as Starfire curled up and continued to writhe and squirm as her orgasm coursed on and own, slowly dying away as her body spasmd less and less. Soon her body stopped shaking, and only moved from the heavy breathing as Star struggled to collect herself and catch her breath.

With the pressure gone, Raven too became aware, leaning up and looking back to her friend trembling on the ground. A prideful smirk crossed the girl’s purple lips as she reached a hand up to wipe the errant femcum from her face. The teen looked at her glistening fingers attentively before sensually bringing them to her mouth, licking off every last bit of Starfire’s delight.

Blackfire stood and surveyed the damage done so far with every showing of pleasure. Raven and Star had both performed so wonderfully and so sexily, and they’d each been rewarded. But she was aiming for something bigger, she wanted her climax to be the true culmination of her plans to snare her sister and the other former titan. Now she had them both in the palm of her hand, and they would happily do whatever she wanted. She was going to make this one count.

Her wicked smirk present as ever, Blackfire swayed over to her sister’s prone form, reaching down and grabbing the young vixen by the scruff of her neck as a mother would her kitten. Star merely looked on in half-lidded complacency, even as Blackfire forced her face up to peer into her own.

“Alright Star, I’ve let you have your fun. Now it’s time for you to show what a good little sister you are and worship me.” Blackfire whispered down in evil sweetness.

With a forceful, yet measured strength Blackfire brought her addled sibling over the pillows and sat her next to Raven, who merely looked mildly surprised at the former villainess’ suddenly brash actions. As Star accepted her place, Raven suddenly found Blackfire’s grip on her own arm as the onyx-haired mistress hoisted her up to kneel alongside her friend. Her two subservients now in place, Blackfire knelt in front of the pair, looking dangerously aroused.

Blackfire merely sneered lustfully at the two sultry teenagers, a ravenous hunger burning in her dark eyes. Wolfishly, the eldest girl reached her hands up and ensnared each of her two lovers around the neck, tightly entangling her fingers in their soft hair, giving her a perfect grip to command them.

“Sister… I-MMPHHH!” Just as Starfire’s mind returned enough to question her mistress’ desires, Blackfire immediately shut her up with a forceful kiss.

Raven watched enthralled, licking her lips at the sight of the two sexy sisters wantonly devouring each other’s mouths. She was well past the point of holding grudges, now this all just felt so right; all she needed to worry about was how best to fuck these two ravenous beauties.

The dusky girl wouldn’t have to wait long to prove her changed attitude. Blackfire forcefully pulled Star off of her mouth, tongue lolling out as it savored the hot, moist air. Her gaze turned towards Raven, clouded and violent. The sexy sorceress didn’t have a chance as the wicked girl wrenched her face forward and captured her mouth. Raven had no option but to surrender to her wants, Blackfire’s tongue drilling deep into her victim’s mouth as the teen moaned in submissive delight.

Eventually Blackfire pulled Raven off of her as well, looking nefariously at the two young girls she’d left slobbering with wanton looks written on their faces. She held them both tight by the roots of their hair, poised to manipulate their sweet mouths however she saw fit.

“Raven, I’m happy to see you’re learning your place right alongside my sister here. And now that you’ve both had your turn, I think it’s about time I get the fun I’ve been waiting for.” Blackfire’s voice just barely hid a monstrous lust, she was a dam ready to drown these two in her basest needs.

With a none-to-gentle motion, Blackfire pulled Star and Raven’s faces down to her chest. Bodies driven by pure instinct, each of the two newly christened lesbians eagerly wrapped their greedy lips around one of Blackfire’s succulent nipples.

Star and Raven happily suckled at Blackfire’s chest, the older girl beginning to pant lightly at the sweet feelings they invoked. The two younger girls brought their hands up, each massaging one of the bronzed girl’s perfect breasts, cupping the soft globe as they licked attentively at their pert tips.

Blackfire’s eyes shut as she swam in the slow start of her blissful journey. She kept her hands locked tight around her servants head, ensuring they stayed right where they were, lavishing her tits like the good little girls she would make them into.

“That’s it girls. Star, be sure to show little Raven just what to do. Embrace my body. Praise it. Worship me.” Blackfire whispered as her megalomania took hold in conjunction with the pleasure. For Star to worship her sister was simply her reason for existence, and Raven’s thoughts dwelled only on the purity of female love, and if Blackfire insisted she would be the idol of their lust then so be it, so long as she felt pleasure.

Starfire continued to caress and nurse at her sister’s luscious breast, then encircled one arm around her narrow torso, just eager to caress and lavish every bit of Blackfire’s flawless, goddess-like form. Raven, meanwhile, found her body responding to a more primal draw as her free hand began to work its way down her lover’s body.

An uncharacteristic, high-pitched squeak escaped Blackfire’s throat as she felt Raven’s errant finger softly caress her pussy lips. She hadn’t been expecting that, but her lust had been bubbling over so long her slit was oozing with lubricant, and swollen to an extreme sensitivity.

Blackfire’s breathing rose sharply as Raven moved to rub her fingertips all along the outer edge of her slit. The young girl would only dare to press her fingertips just beyond the crease as she dragged the slender digits back and forth, all along the tender opening.

“That’s it… just like that…” Blackfire whispered in as strained effort to control her voice, encouraging Raven further. “Fuck me the way you’ve fucked my sister.”

Blackfire basked in the delightful bind she’d tied herself in. Star and Raven both continued to kiss and lavish her boobs, happily nibbling on her nipples. Starfire eagerly fondled her body, her touch as excited as though she were exploring the goddess for the first time. And Raven sent Blackfire’s fire raging faster and faster as she continued to gingerly rub just along her dribbling cunt. The girl’s attention was so delightful and brought the elder girl truly to the very edge of ecstatic insanity.

Only barely did Blackfire manage to come out of the hazy reverie, intent on one last draw of obedience from the two in order to achieve the brain-shattering orgasm she craved. It took all her will, but with a gasp of defiance Blackfire shoved the two girl’s faces off of her chest and quickly stood on shaky legs, bringing her nether bits just out of Raven’s reach.

It took a second for Starfire and Raven to come out of their mindless devotion, but each soon looked up in confusion to see why their mistress had left before they could bring her to climax. They were even more surprised to see the way she barely managed to stand as her legs trembled, and the look of near agony on her brilliant, crimson-flushed face, ragged pants escaping her lips every second.

“Y-You two… I need yo… I need your tongues… now!… show me everything you’ve learned… make me cum! NOW!”

A wild demand blazing in her eyes, Blackfire suddenly shot out and grabbed Raven’s head. The dusky teen barely had time to yelp before her mistress forcefully pulled her warm face into her dripping pussy.

Blackfire sighed at length, her tongue lolling out of her crimson-tinged mouth, like a balm had just been set to soothe a burn. Raven immediately took to her slit, following her instincts and lovingly licking at her former enemy’s pussy for the first time. The bronzed Tamaranean dug her fingers deep into Raven’s purple locks, locking the girl in place as a mere tool for her pleasure.

Even as Raven proceeded to mindlessly lap at her cunt and quench her fire, Blackfire cast another crazed glance down to her as-of-yet useless sister. “Don’t you dare just sit there slave…” Blackfire spoke with a clear ferality, her tact all but gone as her basest instincts drove her. “…Put that pretty little tongue of yours to work!” Blackfire barked at her sister.

But Star didn’t hear any hate or malice, just the desire that it was her destiny to fulfill. So with a smile on her face, the younger alien girl scooted around to the back of her mistress. Her hands reached up instinctively and firmly cupped the awesome swell of her big sister’s lovely ass. The only thought in Star’s mind was how much she loved her sister, and how much she loved to worship her beautiful body, every single part of it.

“GAAAHHH! FUCK!!!” Blackfire bellowed in unrestrained passion as she felt Starfire’s little tongue worm into her anus.

Shrieks of ecstasy and flecks of spit flew from Blackfire’s mouth as she ground herself between the two perfect lovers she’d seduced. Her pussy was sandwiched between her slaves in the most perfect way possible, and Blackfire’s body trembled in rapture as Raven incessantly loved her pussy. But then every time she ground her mound into the sexy sorceress, she’d have to rear back only to find her sister lapping at her butt. And when she swung her hips back, little Starfire would take her chance to plunge her powerful tongue as deep into Blackfire’s tight rose as possible.

“GODDESS FUCK!... YO-YOU’RE BOTH…T-TOO FUCKING GOOD!!!” Blackfire could barely howl her pleasure to the two lovely teens she’d forced to service her.

The joy was unbearable, and all three ladies could sense the leader’s impending orgasm. Raven doubled her efforts, clamping her mouth tight over Blackfire’s pussy and ferociously lapping her tongue deep into the eldest girl’s tender insides. As Star continued to knead and caress her sister’s round ass, she pulled her tongue out of its’ cozy slot for only a moment, long enough for her to suck her long middle finger before drilling it right into the sucking sphincter.

“GGEEEEEEAAAHHHHH!!!FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKK!”

The assailed Blackfire howled like a banshee as she felt her sister’s finger invade her tight cavity. Starfire had hit the final target, and started her mistress’ orgasm crashing through her body.

Piercing wails of ecstasy poured from the onyx-haired beauty’s mouth, not at all caring if the whole world could hear. Raven felt as Blackfire’s pussy clenched down needfully and her legs clamped her head in place, all as the sexy sorceress allowed her tongue to be drawn into her lover’s core. Star continued to bury her face in her sister’s ass, rubbing hungrily at her bountiful ass as the succulent flesh quivered and spasms and her owner’s little pucker pulled madly at her tongue.

On and on Blackfire screamed as her climax detonated throughout her body. Her finger’s tightened almost painfully into Raven’s violet locks, forcing the younger girl deep into her slit, demanding she surrender every last ounce of pleasure until she, the dominant female, was satisfied. And that’s exactly how the three remained locked, the two younger teens bound to Blackfire’s will for the excruciatingly delightful time it took for her orgasm to wash through her.

Blackfire’s perfect body shivered as a mindlessly delighted smile slowly curled over her face. She leered thoughtlessly at the ceiling, breathing hard through her grin as her face glowed a passionate crimson. That orgasm had rocked her deep to her very soul, the ultimate culmination of submission she’d been after. She felt like she’d been baptized in lust, only having felt more fulfilled after finally conquering her beloved sister.

Once the last vestiges of rapture finally loosed their grip on her body, Blackfire’s muscles and nerves all at once melted. Her knuckles unclenched and released the captive Raven from their grip, as the purple-haired girl immediately leaned back to take in a big gulp of air. Star, a little less strained, slowly pulled her lips away from her sister’s ass and then merely waited.

Her legs were the last to fail, and with a last burst of defiance Blackfire stumbled out from between the two sexy nymphs she’d conquered and fell down to the pillows below, the softness catching her luscious form as she exhaled rapidly.

Without Blackfire between them, Star and Raven were suddenly found face to face. The show of force by Blackfire had left both of them writhing in need as their bodies responded to their desire to be owned and loved. Both young girl’s looked at the face of their friend, each glistening with lovely juice.

With nothing stopping them, Star and Raven both lunged for one another, wrapping each other’s slender bodies in their arms and colliding their lips together. The two loving friends moaned deep into each other as their mouths connected, tongues intertwining as they thoroughly enjoyed their familiar but so cherished kiss.

As the now Ex-Titans wildly made out with each other, they ground their heated, sweaty bodies together in a tender dance. As their pert nipples kissed one another they each straddled a luscious leg from their friend, and eagerly began to stroke themselves along the heated flesh of their partner.

Even as Blackfire struggled to gather her strength, the sounds of passion drew her gaze from where she’d cast herself. She certainly couldn’t say she wasn’t pleased at the sight before her, her sweet sister Starfire and the tempting witch Raven passionately kissing one another as their ground their sweating cunts into each other. Their need for more sex was clear enough, and despite the energy she’d spent Blackfire was dead set on making sure she climaxed just as much as they did.

“Hey you two, what the hell do you think you’re up to?” Blackfire growled at the two from her spot laid back, a dull look of annoyance on her face.

Star and Blackfire immediately stopped moving and looked to the elder girl, though they remained bound together, bodies entwined and even their tongues still stuck in their lover’s mouth.

“Don’t think for a second I’ll let you two forget about me. If you’re both still so horny you’d better make sure give some of that attention to me.”

Blackfire’s demand was heard, but Star and Raven understood her simple wish for inclusion. Slowly the two peeled their tongues out of their friend’s mouths, and cast a knowing smile to each other.

Pulling apart, the sultry teenagers crawled predatorily towards the oldest girl as she looked on in satisfaction. All three were ready to continue their fun, all ready to enjoy each other and ensure they all had their fill of sex.

“Alright girls, I don’t think any of us wants to wait any more, so we’d better make up a daisy chain.” Blackfire again directed the two, who were each more than happy to take her demand.

Blackfire lay back again luxuriously as Raven knelt down before her. Without hesitation the violet-haired teen brought her face down to her new lover’s pussy and easily began to lap at her quivering sex. Blackfire bit her lip as she shivered, her body still highly sensitive and Raven’s tongue highly arousing.

As Blackfire turned slightly to her side, she cast half-lidded eyes up to her sister, as the two incestuous siblings shared a knowing connection. With a loving smile, Starfire brought herself down to the floor, her hips up by her sister’s face. Possessively, Blackfire immediately reached for her slave-sister, gripping her hips tightly and bringing her sweet flower right to her face.

Star sighed in ecstasy as her possessive sister dug deep into her dripping slit, licking feverishly as she always did, savoring the fact that she owned her little sister’s body. As her nerves began to quake in rapture, Star fell across the spread of blankets, but even as her face contorted in delight the sight of Raven’s perfectly pale form brought back to her mind the desire to please others.

Crawling with all her remaining might, Star brought her upper body right over to her best friend. Raven moaned once she felt Star working her way between her glistening thighs, and relaxed her body, giving the alien beauty unrestricted access to her most precious parts. The teen sorceress’ voice rose high, humming against her partner’s clit once she felt Star’s tongue wriggle its way between her own desperate slit.

The circle of love was complete all three horny teenagers began to eagerly eat out the beloved pussy of their friends and family. Raven skillfully sucked on the sopping mound of her former enemy Blackfire, now a treasured sexual friend. Blackfire kept her little sister’s hips possessively close as she dominantly licked through her petite flower. And Star poured all her heartfelt love into her skilled tongue as she toyed with her best friend Raven’s delicate slit.

The three Sapphic lovers lost themselves in a world or blissful ecstasy. All three lovely girls devoted themselves wholly and happily to loving and licking the pussy of whatever girl was within reach. The sounds of the room devolved to an endless barrage of muffled moans of delight, sounds reverberating right through the core of each girl and heightening their pleasure.

Lust consumed the girls completely as they opened their bodies and hearts to their raw feminine desire, and soon all three felt their wombs quivering, telling of their soon to overcome orgasms.

All at once the room was filled with a muffled but still nearly ear-piercing scream of jubilation as Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire all cried out in bliss. Legs closed around heads, hands clamped down on soft thighs, abdominals spasmd and lips thrummed mercilessly as their simultaneous orgasm shocked each of their bodies.

The three sexy females squirmed and struggled in harmonious euphoria. Their synchronized climaxes coursed through their nerves, leaving each girl a shivering wreck of lesbian delight. For eons the three teens huddled together, clinging to each other’s warm bodies as their mind-numbing finales completed their circuits.

After what felt like an eternity, each girl felt their body relaxing. They released their grip on whatever girl they were in contact with, prying their lips from each other’s sticky pussies. Hard, deep breathing filled the room as each girl rolled off to their own side, needing a separation to try and disperse some of the scorching heat of their passion.

For many long minutes the three girls needed to recover. Hot breaths continued to fill the air, skin glistened with sweet sweat, firm breasts rose and fell in hypnotizing motions, and legs rubbed together, moist thighs squelching with fem fluid as the girls stoked the afterglow embers of their truly amazing orgasms.

*

The three females, enemies turned friends, family turned lovers, made endlessly delightful love long into the night. They cared not who it was they were fucking, so long as each one had a girl’s skin pressed to their own, a firm breast in hand, another’s tongue in their mouth or their tongue in a pussy, they were happy. Hours passed by slowly as they explored every inch of each other’s bodies, learned every little trick and secret they could to give each other the most wonderful sensations.

After a long while, the trio finally exhausted themselves, and all laying together, allowing themselves to bask in the heavy pheromones and muscle-melting bliss of the aftermath. Star lay in the middle, curled slightly to her left around the sumptuous body of Raven, her arms draped tiredly over her lithe flesh. Raven embraced her friend, her legs luxuriously intertwined with Star’s flawless tanned ones. Blackfire lay on Star’s other side, slightly spooned against her little sister’s backside, wrapping her arms around from behind and lightly tracing her fingers over the supple young girl she owned.

For a long time they lay together in blissful harmony, all light touches, merely enjoying each other’s bodies, the pure, perfect female forms that they enjoyed. But with this lull in the action, and with their hormones and lust finally spent (at least for the moment), Star finally recalled where it was her friend had been in the time that she and her sister had made up.

“Raven…” Star breathed out, voice tired and airy.

“Hmmm?...” The dusky girl replied with a satisfied sigh of her own.

“I never did ask… how was your visit with your mother?” The young Tamaranean spoke softly.

“Oh yes… it went… very well…” Raven spoke slowly, as though contemplating her words. Blackfire couldn’t help perking up curiously at her tone, and couldn’t help but notice the blush now creeping over Raven’s face, a blush she and her tongue hadn’t caused this time.

“Oh I am so happy to hear that!” Star gushed, still tired but with some more enthusiasm cracking through. “Did you find the answer to your question?”

“Yeah… that and a lot more….” Raven led on, inviting looks from her two lovers practically begging her to elaborate. She took a deep breath. “I admitted my feelings to my mother, and she told me she felt the same. Then… well, I guess things turned out pretty much same as it did between you two. Or all three of us, for that matter.”

Blackfire and Starfire’s eyes went wide with surprise, and then narrowed with coy interest.

“Raven… Did you and your mother make love?” Star asked, her voice full of wonder. Raven also noticed Star’s fingers growing a little more frisky as they danced over her naked body.

“We did. We made love for days on end. We both realized the feelings we had were truly for each other, and when we had sex I’d never felt as sure or fulfilled as I had with anyone else other than my own mother… It was just so… right.”

As Raven paused both Star and Blackfire gave a small chuckle of appreciation, both perfectly understanding the sensation Raven must have felt when she and her mother entwined and bound their bodies and souls together in a lovingly incestuous union.

“My mother will actually be coming with me to live on Earth. We both realized we could never be apart, so I guess we’ll be in this relationship for the long haul.” As Raven spoke her voice grew slightly more confidant, and just pleasantly happy as she thought of how secure her future with her beloved woman would be.

“Raven, I am so happy for you. Truly there is no better feeling than in coming together with the one girl you love most of all.” Star spoke, near with tears in her eyes as she hugged her friend tightly from behind, even as her hands encompassed her pert tits and squeezed them comfortingly.

“Well my sis is definitely right about that.” Blackfire suddenly piped in, leaning over Star’s shoulder and happily nuzzling the girl’s cheek affectionately. “And I’ve got to admit Raven, the idea of you making love to your own mother is really wicked… and extremely fucking hot.” As expected Blackfire’s snide remark came right on time, forcing a further blush of embarrassment from Raven.

“Oh yes, the image of you and your mother loving each other is most definitely a pleasing one.” Star agreed in a hilariously earnest way.

“Geez Star…” Raven just sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes at her friend’s candid personality.

As her sister giggled and her new lover fought off embarrassment, Blackfire suddenly moved from her spot, bringing herself to hang right over the two lovely girls and drawing both of their gazes to her.

“Definitely a sight we’ll need to see for ourselves.” She spoke low through a sultry look.

Blackfire allowed her perfect body to drape sexily over her two lovers, then brought her hands to a side of each girl’s face. Gazing adoringly, she pushed Star and Raven close together, encouraging the two to slip into a flawlessly deep kiss.

As soon as Star and Raven accepted each other’s tongues Blackfire brought her own face down, pressing her lips to them and forcing her tongue in between theirs. The three insatiable teens moaned softly against each other in a steaming three-way-kiss, lips caressing one another as tongues danced together, not fighting for dominance, only working together to caress and fulfill their lust.

Blackfire slowly pulled her face back and both Starfire and Raven pulled apart, strands of glittering saliva hanging loosely between all three. Blackfire looked down between the two beauties with a smirk, laughing silently as she appraised them both and relished in the fact that she’d conquered them and that no matter what she’d always have these two to enjoy. And, if she played her cards right, perhaps she’d have a stunning magical MILF to join her defacto harem.

“You know Raven I was serious. I would absolutely _LOVE_ for your mother to stop by with you. I just know that we would all get along _REALLY_ well.” Blackfire spoke in her low, seductive yet domineering voice. Her coy hiding was entirely unnecessary in Raven’s opinion, but the girl had to admit that the idea did immediately stick in her mind in a truly perverse way.

“Yes, I think that would be most wonderful indeed…” Star agreed, though her voice was only half-breathed, as she was currently digging her face into the crook of Raven neck and kissing her lightly.

“Well…” Raven began slowly as both Star and Blackfire looked in with baited breath. “I guess she’ll want to meet my friends anyway.” At Raven’s response the two alien sister’s couldn’t help but giggling profusely. Raven looked back to them and soon joined them in a light symphony of good natured laughter and love.

As they all laughed they once again fell together in a great big pile. Skin melded with skin as they all hugged each other close, as the three kissed openly with one another. The three had reached a perfect happiness, no longer heroes and villains or rival siblings. Now there was only love between them all, and for as long as they could they would express their love for each other in the best way they knew how.


	5. Starfire, Blackfire, Raven & Arella: Bringing Everyone Together

A few days later, Starfire and Blackfire were sitting expectantly on the couch of Blackfire’s “appropriated” apartment. The elder sister held her little sister lovingly on her lap, caressing and cuddling the sweet girl as the redhead happily warmed herself in her sister’s embrace. They were purposefully waiting on beginning their ‘fun,’ as they knew their friend Raven would be returning today, with a very important guest in tow.

The sisters were just about to lean in for a teasing kiss when a swirling vortex opened in their living room. Despite the sheer absurdity of the situation, neither alien beauty was phased, and merely smiled mischievously as they awaited what was about to come through that portal.

As expected, very soon the young beauty Raven stepped out of the swirling energy, looking rather uncharacteristically pleased as she gave a greeting smile to her fiery friends. Star and Blackfire smiled back warmly.

Before anyone could say anything, though, a fourth person stepped through, just behind Raven. Starfire and Blackfire each muffled a silent gasp of astonishment; the woman that had just entered was absolutely breathtaking! She looked exactly like a mature, extremely sexy version of Raven; finally the alien sisters got their first real look at their friend’s ravishing mother, Arella.

“Well well, nice of you both to drop by.” Blackfire was the first to speak, her eyes already half-lidded in a dark lust.

Arella merely stepped beside her daughter and smiled positively radiantly. Blackfire rose, slow and sultrily, Starfire still cradled possessively in her arms as she stood as well. Giving her sister a playful squeeze, she lazily let her hands leave the perfect body as she slowly, seductively meandered towards the sexy sorceress.

“So, you must be Arella. Ever since Raven here told us all about you two I’ve been so looking forward to meeting you.” Blackfire spoke with delightfully malevolent intent, her real desires completely obvious. To her slight surprise, Arella just beamed back at her even brighter.

“And you two must be Blackfire and Starfire. Raven’s spoken so much of you both, I’m just so happy to finally meet my daughter’s best friends.” Arella spoke with an almost Goddess-like serenity. Blackfire was taken aback somewhat, an uneasy sense of something beginning to stir in her, almost awe. Starfire looked on with blatant adoration, having imagined Raven’s mother to be such a lovely figure, but still not prepared for the real magnitude of the grace and beauty she carried herself with. And poor Raven just blushed as her mother finally presented herself to her two “Best Friends,” (at least half-right).

Blackfire struggled to shake off the admiration and regain her cocky, domineering grin. She had plans for the evening, and she intended to remain in control and fulfill every last one of her desires.

“Well, we’ve definitely become good friends in recent days, right Raven?” And as Blackfire spoke she suddenly swooped in and grabbed Raven around the waist, forcing the younger girl to her body. Raven’s body betrayed her, and she instinctively clung to the possessive female, much to her growing embarrassment.

“Raven’s already spilled all the pretty little details. Me and my sister absolutely loved hearing about how much you two **_love_** each other. It’s given us quite a few ideas to explore ourselves, hasn’t it sis?” As Blackfire cuddled and stroked Raven she turned her lust-filled eyes to Star.

“Oh, absolutely! It is so wonderful to finally meet you, Miss Arella! Raven has just been overjoyed since you two have embraced your love! It means the world that I finally get to meet the mother of my most beloved friend!” Starfire positively gushed over Arella as she stood right up to the matronly MILF, all but clinging to her luscious form already.

But Arella, despite the mixed intentions and reactions in the room, just continued to smile and gave the most delightfully serene little laugh. As Star stalked her almost obsessively, the mature sorceress simply took hold of the alien girl’s hands in her own, holding them delicately, almost holy. And somehow Star immediately calmed, allowing herself to be held as she stared up into the matron’s eyes with an almost reverence.

“So you must be Starfire then. You truly do give off a shining joy that’s impossible to ignore. My daughter’s spoken so highly of you, and it makes me so happy to know she’s had such a caring best friend.” Star nearly shook at Arella’s words, as though a Goddess herself were speaking down to her. Blackfire looked on with bafflement at her sister’s reaction, even as she continued to hold Raven close to herself. But then the mysterious woman’s eyes fell on her.

“And you must be Blackfire. Raven’s told me all about how you managed to reconcile your past with your sister and reunite your family. It was a truly good story to hear. Nothing is more important than the love amongst family. And hearing how you’ve become so close to my daughter’s heart has been quite… entertaining, to boot.” And with a little knowing smile, Blackfire felt all her designs of dominance start to melt; she didn’t think she could control this woman!

Arella merely continued to smile warmly as she took in the scene. She had no misgivings about why she was here tonight. Raven had told her all about the long-loving relationship she’d had with Starfire, and she’d told her about the passionate, fiery love she, Starfire, and Blackfire made in the recent days. And of course she knew her daughter had told her friends about their own taboo relationship.

Truth be told, she was more than happy to learn these things, only thankful to know that Raven had friends who cherished and loved her so fully. Arella knew well what the sisters expected to happen tonight, and in all honesty she was plenty happy, and quite excited, to indulge her body in these lovely young ladies. So long as they all felt love in their hearts, so long as her daughter had true friends to bond with, Arella would be happy.

So, as all ladies knew what was bound to happen tonight, Arella figured she may as well start the fun. Gently releasing Star’s hands she wrapped the girl up in her loving embrace, staring down into the younger girl’s brilliant, beaming green eyes. Her soft hands trailed with tenderness and passion along the alien teen’s slender body, a body Arella could appreciate immediately. Starfire went completely dumb at the woman’s touch, and even Blackfire and Raven watched with almost dizzying arousal as the Milfy matron expertly teased Star.

Once Arella had a good sense of Star’s curves (for now), she brought her slender fingers up to cup the girl’s face, Star still staring forward like a deer caught in the headlights (in the best possible way). Arella bored deep into Stars eyes, her heart, wanting only to ensure the younger girl knew she had only deep love and pleasure to give, and the same was all she wanted in return.

“It’s obvious we’ve all been waiting on this, so let’s go ahead and drop the pretenses. We need only enjoy ourselves as women should.” Arella announced to all the room, still staring down into Star’s soul.

Finally, with an expert precision and deliberation, Arella leant down and planted her lips firmly against the nubile teenager’s. Star practically came as soon as she felt the mother’s feather-soft kiss claim her, and moaned at length as she surrendered her body completely. Star’s arms instinctively clung tightly to the female caressing her, just wanting to hug her sexy body as close as possible.

Arella smirked into the kiss, moving her own hands down to caress and guide her daughter’s friend. The moment the sorceress dared to part her lips Star hastily submitted, opening her own mouth and allowing the captivating woman to reach her tongue back. Starfire shivered as she felt the older female’s velvet organ caressing the inside of her mouth, feeling a love so strong she almost could’ve believed Arella was her own mother. Arella continued to confidently lead Starfire, drawing every ounce of pleasure both of them could take, lovingly kissing the younger girl with all the passion in her heart, only following the feminine destiny as she should.

As Arella kept Starfire dazed, locked in their sweltering kiss, her nimble hands caressed the girl’s barely covered shoulders before finding the neckline to her thin top. Star didn’t even noticed as the divine woman effortlessly slid her blouse down, somehow removing it and completely exposing the alien girl’s perfect chest.

Arella softly broke their kiss, Starfire staring with open need, all but begging to have her mouth tenderly dominated again. But Arella just looked back kindly before peering down and taking a very appreciative look at the girl’s beauty. _‘Hmmm, as I could’ve expected. My daughter definitely knows how to pick the best girls.’_

With a naughty smirk, Arella drew Starfire even impossibly closer to her own body, possessively caressing her smooth back as she trailed her humming lips over the girl’s shoulder. Star could do nothing but shiver in the woman’s embrace. Arella gave feather like kisses to her new lover’s bare shoulder, oh so softly trailing her lips up and to the girl’s neck before kissing her lovingly right in the curve. Star barely managed to stand as Arella kept placing little but stronger kisses on her silky neck, the woman bringing her lips right up to the base of her ear.

“Shhh, just relax my dear. I will guide you to the true pleasure we all crave.” Arella ghosted right into Starfire’s ear, her hands temptingly falling lower and lower over the small of Star’s naked back until they just teased at the hem of her waist.

Arella brought her face back in front of Star’s to mesmerize her one last time before falling, kneeling just slightly before the teenage love. She let her fingers dig just slightly into the hem of her partner’s panties, almost anchoring herself as the matron slowly brought her head down the center of Star’s chest. When Arella finally brought her lips close enough to passionately kiss one of Star’s pert nipples the girl couldn’t help but shudder, her hands shooting to grab Arella needfully by the back of her head.

“Gahhh! B-By the Goddess…” Star mumbled as Arella expertly sucked on her sensitive tit.

Knowing well the weakness of a female’s body, Arella lovingly kissed and licked at Star’s nipple and breast, slowly and intentionally moving between the two lovely orbs as she stoked the alien’s teen’s body to a blazing need.

Arella sensed Star’s body was about to cross the next limit, and carefully wrapped an arm around the little curve of the girl’s back. Never even releasing her boobs from her mouth, Arella gently lay Star down into the nest of bedding, coming right down atop her as she continued to kiss and lick all over the teen’s silken torso. Star could only writhe slowly over the sheets as she felt Arella’s expert tongue and fingers crawl seemingly all over her body. At some point Arella removed the girl’s long socks, almost by magic (or possibly definitely by magic). And once the woman found and undid the clasp of Star’s skirt, the alien girl was left only in her panties, totally at the mercy of the mature sorceress, and loving every second of it.

Arella paused a moment, kneeling up as she gazed over the girl’s beauty. She smiled sweetly to herself. This was what life was all about; she had her beloved daughter and good, beautiful friends to enjoy their carnal desires, express their love in the most delightful way possible. Now she wanted nothing more than to achieve her climax and grace her lovers with the same joy.

As the ministrations on her body stopped for a moment, Starfire’s head stopped swimming enough that she could look up and witness a great event. Arella looked down with real care into her eyes before reaching around to her own back. Apparently she undid some clasp or something, because the next thing Star knew Arella was stripping away the white leotard she’d worn, and soon enough she was completely nude. Star stared up, almost awestruck at the unbelievably gorgeous woman before her. Starfire was certain now, Raven’s mother truly must’ve been a goddess.

“M-Miss Arella… y-you’re so…” Star attempted to mutter, tears just barely in her eyes, but Arella just continued to smile down at her, understanding the girl’s feelings. And right now there was nothing the sorceress wanted more than to help this girl reach the height of pleasure.

Leaning down Arella gently placed a single finger over Star’s lips, silencing her. With a seductive slowness the woman draped her own soft body down atop Star’s, their naked skin searing together.

“It’s okay love, there’s no need to speak. We; need only embrace each other and lose ourselves in the light of joy.”

Starfire whimpered in unbearable arousal as Arella caressed her whole body with her own. The woman’s eyes ablaze in lust, Arella bent her face down the little bit she needed to kiss Star once again. The teen beauty moaned incessantly as the mature female dominated her mouth once more. Arella was much more intent this time, quickly claiming Star’s lips and thrusting her tongue deep into the girl’s warm mouth, the two connecting and deepening their kiss as they both began to succumb fully to their bodies’ needs. 

Star moaned wantonly into the kiss, and even Arella couldn’t help her own sounds of pleasure begin to escape, but the fun had yet to truly start. Their full bodies squirmed together in feminine delight. Arella could feel Starfire’s legs begin to writhe restlessly, gliding along her own long limbs in a delicious experience. The knowledgeable woman knew exactly what her teenage lover craved, what they both craved.

Taking a lovingly firm hold of Star’s face, Arella forced one leg to wedge deep between Star’s luscious thighs. Each girl hissed in delight as their pussies each kissed the skin of their partner. Arella broke their kiss for only a moment, Star whimpering adorably pathetically as her boiling slit felt the agonizingly good pressure from Arella’s soft thigh.

Arella gave a few small, excitatory rubs, just stoking their burning flames. Star squealed through her teeth, obviously in desperate need of more direct pleasure, and even Arella’s face beaded with sweat as she fought as long as she could to draw out the desire.

But as their legs locked firmly together, slippery lips sucking gravely at the hot skin against them, Arella finally let her body’s desires run wild. The mature woman crashed her lips down onto Star’s sucking viciously at the girl’s tongue while her hands trailed all across her perfect teenage body, molesting every inch of young skin she could get her fingers on.

Her lust now pouring out, Arella ground her pelvis hard into Starfire’s mound. The two luscious ladies moaned mindlessly into each other’s mouths. Unbidden totally, Arella began to thrust her hips over and over down into Starfire’s receptive body, the younger girl weakly offering her own thrusts as a token of her loving appreciation.

The mature sorceress and delicious alien girl melded together in perfect Sapphic ecstasy. Over and over they melded their pussies together, the sensitive lips caressing perfectly against each other’s skin. All the while the dominant matron kissed her little lover with true passion as the couple ran their hands all across each other’s sultry bodies.

For almost too long, Blackfire and Raven had watched the first-time couple as they embraced their natural sexuality. Raven watched with unhidden lust as her mother made fiery love to her best friend, their absolutely gorgeous bodies seeming to blur together into one perfect image of lust. Blackfire was almost stunned by how easily the woman had bent her little sister to her whims, and how now Star, her own slave, and this mysterious woman were wantonly fucking like the best of lovers.

A massive blush blazed over Blackfire’s face as she found herself faced with an arousal stronger than anything she’d felt before, almost seeming to lose her own will for dominance at seeing Arella, seeing what a woman with a true will and a loving heart could do to a girl. But at some point Blackfire did realize how wet she’d become and why she felt that way. That was unacceptable, she was supposed to be the one in charge tonight!

Shaking her head free (at least a little), Blackfire mercilessly squeezed Raven’s body to her own. The dusky girl was rudely buzzed from her voyeuristic trance as she found herself being enveloped by Blackfire’s ravishing figure. The pale girl looked back into the intimidating alien, and Blackfire got a wide grin at the glimmer of submission ready to be exploited in her sister’s friend’s eyes.

“I think we’ve let them have enough fun on their own. How about I show your mom how to really make a girl cum?” Blackfire chattered in Raven’s face, a deviantly vengeful smile sending a shiver down her spine, both from fear but far more from aroused expectation.

Without a hint of warning Blackfire brought Raven’s face colliding back to her own. Raven barely had time to let out a muffled cry before Blackfire was invading her mouth, avariciously kissing her with a vengeance. Unfortunately for Raven, her body had learned too well the pleasure Blackfire wrought last time, and the younger girl easily fell to her superior’s will as the Alien temptress dominantly manipulated her tongue.

Blackfire made extra certain to viciously caress every corner of Raven’s mouth as they made out, pulling back slowly and biting the girls lip as she pulled away, and all the while Raven only watched with submissive lust. Detaching for only a moment, the wicked Alien gave her partner a deathly sneer, further paralyzing Raven’s soul and leaving her body totally open for conquest.

In a display of her otherworldly strength, Blackfire savagely ripped away the girl’s clothing, showing absolutely no regard for her personal privacy. Why should she, after all, all women were just destined to be her playthings, why not enjoy their beauty unashamedly? Raven didn’t even bother to try and shy away or cover herself, just trembled in even higher arousal at Blackfire’s strength and her own weakness.

Raven exposed and helpless, Blackfire pushed her back, the younger teen falling into the soft nest. Blackfire took a moment to stand over her conquest, staring like a predatory cat. But the sounds of love coming from the other pair were pushing the dark girl to her breaking point, so she wasted no more time in quickly stripping the little clothing she wore, finally leaving every female in the room as naked as nature intended.

“Alright Raven, by the time I’m through with you I’m the one you’re gonna be calling ‘Mommy’ from now on!” Blackfire taunted her partner as the dusky girl merely stared on with lustful submission.

Falling to her knees, Blackfire immediately set upon the helpless teenager. The older female pushed aside Raven’s luscious legs and quickly shoved several fingers into her pussy. Raven sighed in shock as the Alien forcefully invaded her sacred nether. Blackfire made quick work in strumming her slender fingers expertly through the little girl’s slit, Raven mewling as she was assailed by waves of forceful pleasure.

Blackfire worked tirelessly for several minutes, stoking her lover’s body into a blaze of desire. But this was not all she intended, no she wanted much more for herself. So once Raven was utterly weeping from her pussy, once her body was in the prime of passion, Blackfire stopped. Raven noticed immediately, and stared up pleadingly at the older girl, but she just looked back with a smirk of total control. Before Raven could even beg, Blackfire started to rise up from her knees, but she grabbed Raven by both ankles and hiked her legs up alongside her.

“See Raven, you’re not some mommy’s girl. You and my sister are **_my_** toys, to play with and fuck whenever and however I want! It looks like I’ll just remind you of that fact. But don’t worry, in a few minutes I’ll have your mom begging to be one of my sluts too!” Blackfire taunted her helpless lover as she held her legs high. Raven didn’t respond, save for her breathless moans of need; she didn’t care if she or her mother were enslaved forever, she just needed to cum!

Blackfire grinned at Raven’s submission before stepping a leg through her own, aligning their pussies together. With Raven helpless and obedient on the floor, Blackfire mercilessly crushed their mounds together. The onyx-haired girl hissed in pleasure and the dusky teen cried in joyous delight as their slits met in a harmonious, Sapphic kiss.

Blackfire struggled to keep her cool as the pleasure waved through her womb, but she knew this was her time to prove her dominance! Her grip tightened almost cruelly around Raven’s ankles as she squeezed their lips together. And the instant she regained her senses she began to rub herself against her teenage slave.

Raven’s mind left her as the powerful alien girl increased her pace, bucking harder and harder against her cunt from above. The pale female just lay back, her breasts shaking with ever thrust, her heart fluttering as shameless sighs of delight escaped her lips.

Blackfire put her whole mind towards keeping her focus even as she relentlessly fucked against the sexy body she manipulated. Sweat beaded down her face, and it was difficult enough just to keep her eyes open, but it was worth it to see Raven drowning in pleasure, falling into obedience. But of course Blackfire savored the bodies’ delights as well, feeling the sparks shoot up her spine every time she ground her clit deep against her partner’s. She had to show Arella; this was not a loving display, this was about HER wants, HER desires, HER dominance!

All four females lost themselves to their base desires as girly pleasure overwhelmed them. Sweet moans and needy gasps echoed in the air as each girl felt thrills of electricity shoot through their pussies. Arella still molded her body atop Starfire’s, the luscious MILF and obedient teenager’s legs desperately wrapped up together, their gushing lips grinding against hot skin in wanton passion, tongues dueling in relentless love. Blackfire still tyrannically scissored Raven from above, the elder teen tyrannically pressing down on her young love, forcing their slits to meld ruthlessly together, sparks of bliss jolting across them both.

All was love and pleasure in the room as each of the four ladies gave in completely to the Sapphic needs embedded deep in every woman’s heart. On and on, each woman gave to their lover until finally their hearts would reward their body for their loving fulfillment.

The room exploded in the sound of rapture as the four lusty females trembled in simultaneous climax. Star and Arella broke their kiss as their voices sang their bliss to the heavens, legs locking tight around each other’s bodies as their orgasm echoed through their wombs. Raven screamed helplessly on the floor as thunderous pleasure shot through her body like a rocket under her Mistress’s assault. And even Blackfire’s façade broke, her face beaming in ecstasy as her legs trembled, squeezing tight to her sexy toy as waves of furious delight coursed from her cunt.

Their harmony shook the roof enough for the whole city to hear and wonder (and perhaps for several of its women to get some ideas). When all was said and done the room seemed to hang with an odd tension, at least for one of the participants.

Blackfire stood still barely standing on rubbery legs, releasing Raven’s ankles as she struggled to catch her breath. The dusky girl below her faded completely into oblivion in the aftermath of her orgasm, curling up into a little ball of bliss as she basked in the perfect feelings.

Arella breathed heavily as she still lay clutching Starfire, looking with loving appreciation into the younger girl’s pretty face. Star was much less conscious, her mind awash in fuzzy comfort, barely even aware of the sexy body clutching her, just feeling like she was drifting in perfect happiness. Arella just watched appreciatively as her body settled, and once she had at least a little muscle control back she placed one last soft kiss on Starfire’s lips before rolling off of the girl.

Blackfire similarly took a minute to appreciate the stupor she’d shocked Raven into. She smirked to herself, feeling rather triumphant. But her exhaustion was clear, and she collapsed to her knees on the bedding, still caught between Raven’s legs.

Raven and Star had melted completely into happy nothingness, but Blackfire and Arella still remained at least somewhat cognizant. Back on her own, Arella struggled to push herself up into a slightly seated position, which is when Blackfire turned from where she kneeled to face her. The two oldest females locked eyes, gauging one another. Blackfire tried to show her triumph, sneering back at the woman, but Arella just looked back with compassion, and loving desire. Still, that unnerved Blackfire, still believing she was the one to make all the other women serve her in Sapphic adultery.

“I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t incredibly fucking hot watching you turn my sister into a sopping mess like that. Raven told us you knew how to fuck girls, but it really was something else watching you work. I’m honored.” Blackfire spoke half teasingly, half truthfully. But even despite the younger girl’s clear attempts to put herself over, Arella never lost her Goddess-like composure. That almost unhinged Blackfire, but she just sneered even harder, casting a glance back to the ravished Raven.

“But you can see I’ve already got both my little sister and your daughter wrapped around my fingers. These girls are bound to **_my_** will. They’ve already been **_exhaustingly_** taught how to pleasure me, and just lay back and do as I command.” Blackfire’s taunt continued.

“But it’s not like I ever intended to steal Raven from you. I invited you here so you could join her and Star as my servant. It’s like you said yourself, it’s all about making love, right? Well I can promise that obeying me you’ll never want for pleasure or love. You, your daughter, and my sister can all live happily ever after as my slaves.” Blackfire’s words didn’t falter, nor did they really hold any substantial malice or gloating; she meant what she said completely.

It was obvious to Arella from the moment she came here what kind of girl Blackfire was, and how desperately she was forcing herself to show her strength now. Arella wasn’t fooled, nor was she insulted. In a way, Blackfire was right, but she was so blinded by her own narcissism she ignored the most important lesson; that all women just needed to let go to their senses and enjoy each other mutually. Blackfire didn’t need to dominate, and she shouldn’t feel challenged by Arella, and the mature sorceress felt it was time to help the younger alien understand that lesson… in the most enjoyable way possible.

Blackfire had just been smirking triumphantly, but her face fell just a bit once Arella let loose a light chuckle, her sheer radiance almost insulting, and yet Blackfire couldn’t turn away.

“Well Blackfire, I can see the stories my daughter told me just couldn’t do you justice, even as good as they were. You most certainly know how to pleasure a woman, and you do well to follow your naturally dominant instincts.” Arella spoke with a complete sincerity, but Blackfire only looked back confused. She’d expected some haughtiness, or even resistance, but compliments?

“I’m happy to see that you can give my daughter so much pleasure, and even happier knowing she has such good friends who know how to make her feel incredible.” Arella continued, and then somehow her position seemed to turn even more tranquil, almost hypnotic. 

“But I do think there is an important lesson you could do with taking to heart. You have a very strong will and personality, and that serves you well, but not everything needs to be about control and submission.” As Arella’s words drifted right into Blackfire’s mind she only just noticed the appealing woman slowly crawling her way towards her.

“Who’s the mistress and who’s the slave shouldn’t matter. All that really matters is that everyone feels and embraces the love in their hearts, feel the love flow between their hearts, and that they use that love to give pleasure to others.”

Blackfire could only stare wide eyed, and before she knew it Arella was kneeling right in front of her, gently taking her hands in her own. The younger girl suddenly realized the truth she’d known from the beginning; she was utterly powerless in the face of this real-life Goddess!

As Arella made Blackfire lace their fingers together, she smiled sweetly before pressing her face forward, kissing the misguided teen for the first time. At once Blackfire’s mind melted, her eyes tearing up as the sweet mother’s soft lips comforted her own. Every thought of dominance and submission left her mind then, she only wanted to experience this love as Arella showed her.

Arella slowly deepened the kiss and Blackfire eagerly allowed her, welcoming her soft, loving tongue into her mouth. Their tongues didn’t duel, they danced together, embraced one another in the passion of their kiss. As Arella masterful made out with Blackfire, she released one hand to delicately slide around the small of Blackfire’s thin back. Slowly the MILF brought their bodies flush together, and gently coaxed her young student of love back down into the bedding, the other two girls in the room seemingly forgotten for now.

On the ground, Arella splayed herself atop Blackfire, caressing and massaging the girl’s entire ripe, young body with her own soft, mature form. Still the matron kissed her young lover deeply, one hand running over her flawless bronze skin as the other still held tightly to the girl’s fingers.

Blackfire utterly melted as Arella sweetly kissed and molested her. For the first time in her life, the onyx-haired, willful girl felt completely helpless as she fell under the sexy Sorceress’s spell. Arella took control of her body, and Blackfire was truly happy to allow her to do so. She could feel what the knowledgeable woman wanted to teach her. Arella was not dominating her, she was **_leading_** her, showing her exactly how to coax the most pleasure and happiness from a girl.

Blackfire felt like her body was drifting through space as Arella lovingly licked her mouth, so when she suddenly felt the absence of her lips, and then the absence of her breasts caressing her own, it was rather jarring. Blackfire focused her eyes to find Arella sitting up, straddling over her waist. Another first in her life, Blackfire couldn’t bring herself to order her back down, or even ask her to come back! She could feel it in Arella’s eyes, she didn’t need to speak, she just needed to let this Goddess show her what to do and she’d be in heaven.

Arella continued to look calmingly into Blackfire’s now fully complacent eyes as she slowly turned herself around atop the younger alien girl. Blackfire just sat patiently, her breath rising slowly as the Sorceress’ beautiful ass filled her vision. Even the mother couldn’t help but grin slightly in amusement at her young lover’s immediate cooperation, and carefully backed herself up towards the girl’s face.

Blackfire breathed in deeply the heady scent of lust as Arella’s pussy approached her face. The younger girl’s tongue was practically already reaching for it before it was even close enough. The MILFY Matron had no hesitance as she sat her slit fully over the onyx-haired teen’s face. A short sigh of delight rushed past her lips as she felt Blackfire immediately begin to caress her pussy with her tongue.

The teen was totally past all delusions of grandeur, all she wished now was to taste and pleasure this Goddess that was gracing her! Even so, Blackfire’s movements were far more timid than she’d ever been, tentatively stroking her tongue out to caress into the gorgeous woman’s tunnel, almost like she was afraid to make a mistake. But Arella could feel the desire and hope behind her strokes, and her appreciation showed as light gasps of joy continuously ebbed from her lungs.

Arella’s eyes shut in rapture at the feelings of the young girl giving way to her teaching and devoting her whole self to pleasuring her. As Blackfire’s hands held the woman down tight atop her, fingers pressing into her squishy thighs, Arella’s hands kept busy kneading herself, stroking luxuriously over her skin, her breasts, enjoying her own sensuality as the girl’s tongue continued to writhe in her most sacred place.

“That’s it girl, just let go of your need for power. Just embrace the love, because you’re truly wonderful.” Arella hummed in sweet bliss, encouraging her teenage lover to embrace the soft sensuality of lesbian love. And Blackfire was utterly helpless under the Sorceress spell, her entire soul now simply devoting to worshipping the Goddess’ pussy, and loving every moment.

Arella continued to ride her devotee’s face for several more minutes, her passion blazing brighter with every loving stroke of the girl’s tongue. But as she noticed Blackfire’s hips and legs begin to slowly squirm and gyrate, she quickly realized that her lover’s need was growing restless as well. Arella smiled through her lusty blush. She was beyond pleased with how Blackfire had succumbed to her love, and she decided the teen had well earned her own ecstasy now.

“Yeesssss. That’s it Blackfire, all that matters is we make each other feel good… Now let me return the pleasure you’ve gifted me.”

It was time to reward her student, so even as Blackfire continued to lap at her weeping pussy, Arella bent low over the girl’s flawless body, focused right on her gorgeous slit, already quivering and dripping with desperate need.

The MILF smiled sweetly as she tucked a lock of her hair out of her face, then swiftly set her glistening lips against Blackfire’s soaking cunt. Blackfire trembled deeply as she felt Arella kiss her lower lips, barely managing to keep her own mouth connected to the mature woman’s lovely slit.

Arella made quick work of the younger girl, even as her own pleasure coursed through her the experienced lover played the teenager’s pussy like the expert she was. The mother kissed her partner’s lips deeply, plying them apart so her tongue could snake into the tight tunnel. Blackfire squirmed harder as she felt the wriggling appendage invade her so delightfully.

Sensing Blackfire losing her composure, Arella squeezed her legs just a little more tightly around the girl’s head, anchoring her down and subtly encouraging her to continue her mission. As though driven by a spirit of lust, Blackfire soldiered on and continued to worship Arella’s pussy, but her body was reacting extraordinarily to the mature female’s tender manipulation.

The teenage alien’s legs moved of their own accord, ensnaring Arella by the back, just doing whatever she could to hold her sexy lover as close to her as possible. Arella took it all in stride, embracing her young partner in turn, holding tightly on to her thighs as she buried her face deep in the young, sweet pussy before her.

The stunning Sorceress and enraptured ex-villain finally found the Sapphic rhythm they’d destined themselves for. The loving ladies clutched mercilessly close to one another as they continued to kiss each other’s slits as though they were the oldest of lovers. Blackfire had fully embraced this new, unbidden love, and Arella relished in the younger girl’s newfound compassion. Together, the two locked in this exhilarating sixty-nine, pushing one another into an utterly heavenly abyss.

As the mother and elder sister made intense love to one another, Raven and Starfire were finally dragging themselves from the depths of bliss and slowly becoming conscious once again. Each of the sexy teens awoke to the harmonious sounds of feminine bliss, a sound they could wake up to for the rest of their lives.

Shaking the lovely haze from their heads, they each were soon shocked to find Arella having pinned Blackfire, and the two now lovingly and wantonly pleasuring one another; no dominance, and no ferocity, especially from Blackfire, there was only love and bliss to be found in that beautiful coupling.

By chance, the two youngest girl happened to notice each other was awake and thoroughly engrossed by the dazzling display before them. A serene smile shared between them was all the sign they needed, and the two best friends slowly began to crawl towards one another.

The two sexy friends closed together and immediately snuggled up in a loving hug, their faces coming softly together for a light kiss, displaying their genuine love for one another. But once they’d greeted and had each other comfortably wrapped up their attention immediately turned back to the Sapphic couple already engaged in carnality.

The youngest teens watched, almost in awe as their mother and sister fucked each other with a subtle intensity. It was almost unbelievable for them to see how deeply the tyrannical Blackfire had succumbed to Arella’s guidance, and now to see the utterly serene love radiating out from their entwined bodies. Blackfire had actually allowed herself to be led by another woman, by Arella, and it was one of the most beautiful sights Raven and Starfire had ever seen.

“Goddess above… my mother’s actually tamed Blackfire…” Raven groaned out, her eyes already half-lidded as she felt her lust beginning to quickly bubble up once again.

But then Starfire giggled right in the dusk girl’s ear, and snuggled her face right against her cheek for a moment.

“I don’t quite think that’s the case Raven…” Star suggested softly, all but forcing Raven to turn from the sexy show and become lost in her lively friend’s glittering, emerald eyes.

“I believe my sister has just learned a new way to love… and your mother is helping her discover that kind of pleasure…” The alien beauty breathed right into Raven’s face, the two luscious friends staring longingly into one another.

Arella and Blackfire’s display of love had been far too strong for the young and horny teenagers to manage, and now they desperately needed to feel that same feminine pleasure themselves! Star reached up to cup her friends gorgeous face as Raven snaked her hand around the alien’s thin waist, hugging her even closer.

The two friends bent forward and consumed each other in a deeply passionate kiss, celebrating the loving friendship they’d grown quite fond of. Star messily ground her lips tightly against the pale girl’s mouth, meanwhile Raven plunged her tongue hard into her lover, wrestling her tongue down in a dizzyingly delightful match.

As they kissed wantonly, the teenage lovers’ hands began to eagerly re-explore each other’s bodies, never tiring of the perfect girly curves that felt so sweet to the touch. They didn’t linger long though, each girl knowing exactly what they both desperately needed right now. 

Raven and Star both thrust their hands downward, knowing their friend’s bodies perfectly they instantly found each other’s pussies. The two young girls moaned delightfully into their friend’s mouth, feeling those writhing digits curling against their sensitive slits.

Once again the room devolved as all four stellar lesbians found their bliss with a partner and drew out all the ecstasy they could muster. Arella kept Blackfire sweetly pinned down in their perfect sixty-nine, the Sorceress and alien lavishing each other’s tender slits, driving one another right to the pinnacle of rapture. Raven and Star hugged each other’s tight bodies closely, practically exchanging souls as they kissed maddeningly and fingered each other’s cunts recklessly. Feminine heat and sultry, muffled moans filled the stuffy room as all four girls approached the promised bliss they all needed.

Like the spirits of pleasure themselves had taken over the room, all four girls exploded in a highly pent-up orgasms, Raven, Starfire, Blackfire, and Arella all wrenching their mouths away from each other to scream their bliss to the heavens and thanks their Goddesses for these gifts.

Sultry bodies writhed and squirmed as mindless pleasure overwhelmed them, but eventually all voices fell quiet and all bodies still. As Raven and Star’s screams of rapture echoed away they remained seated, clinging desperately close together before they each collapsed into the sheets, still locked tight in one another’s arms.

Arella fell limp atop the ruthless vixen beneath her, but Blackfire herself faded totally into the void of utter happiness. A deep-rooted smile burned across her face along with her enflamed blood as the alien girl stared up into nothingness, the aftershocks of the revelations-worthy orgasms still pulsing in her veins. Even with as much pleasure as she’d experienced with her loving sister, she’d never felt a comfort like this; now she truly understood what real pleasure it was to let go and accept love alone without power.

Despite her own coursing Nirvana, Arella was left the last remaining cognizant lady in the room. By sheer will she rolled herself off of Blackfire’s comfortable body, though the younger teen didn’t seem to respond at all, still lost in her perfect haze.

Drawing on her inner magical aura, Arella managed to restore some amount of her stamina, dragging herself up to prop herself up on her arms with an intensely satisfied sigh. As she enjoyed the last lingering tingles of her most recent orgasm, the Sorceress took a look around the room and enjoyed the harmonious sight before her, her daughter and her friends all totally exhausted but thoroughly loved.

“Yes, this is all I hoped for. It’s… perfect. This pleasure, this love felt by all of us… truly this is what our fates held for us.” Arella spoke aloud, though to no one in particular. Still, her voice did seem to reach the three teens on some level, as she noticed their tempestuous forms beginning to stir, seemingly turning more towards her.

“I’m truly happy to see you’ve all embraced each other and experienced the true wonders only women can. Now I have one final act to truly bind us all together, as family, as friends, and as lovers.”

Whether by word, actions, or feeling some stirring in the air, Starfire, Blackfire, and Raven all slowly began to rise from their deep ecstasy. Arella’s words seemed to have subconsciously reached their heads, but they still awoke to a rather strange sight.

Arella kneeled and had some mystical aura surrounding her hands, as she seemed to be performing some spell. A small circle of light appeared on the floor before her, and soon a shape was summoned within. When all the lights died away, a very strange looking contraption was left.

At first glance it looked like an upturned octopus, but slowly the three teen’s eyes grew wide and a soft sigh escaped their lips as they looked on the beautiful object now standing on the floor. It appeared to be some sort of four-way dildo, rooted to the floor with four beautiful, almost bestial cocks pointed up in four directions, tapered and massive, looking like they would fill each girl to the most ecstatic perfection. All four ends were all very close together, so the four girls would have every chance to embrace and play with one another.

Arella glanced around and smirked, noticing the looks of simmering lust once more burning into her girls’ eyes.

“Come girls…” The Mystical Mother spoke as elegantly and as soothingly as she ever had. “Let us all experience the deepest love we can.”

As if hypnotized, the three teenage beauties willed their bodies back upright and slowly crawled over towards Arella and her marvelous toy. When all four ladies knelt in front of one of the monstrous ends, they all looked hazily towards one another. Hardly any had any more thoughts of personal relations, jealousy, dominance or submission. There was only love there, and the knowledge that they could share infinite pleasure with the women here.

Arella was the first to go, looking positively serene as she raised her hips and knelt directly above one of the pointed cocks. Raven was directly across from her, and she locked eyes with her daughter, giving her the most debased, sultry smile and wink she could. Despite everything, she still managed to draw a blush from her beloved little girl.

Arella sighed in pure delight as she let the massive rod invade her pussy, slowly inching its’ way through the tight, long-unused channel. It had been so long since she’d allowed something to penetrate her, and it was mind numbing how good it felt as she shared this experience with her daughter and her friends.

As Arella allowed the full length of the dildo to fill her to her womb, Star, Blackfire and Raven all watched on captivated as the pure, mind-numbing ecstasy etched itself onto the MILF’s face. Face flushed with passion, tongue barely lolling from her mouth, even Arella faltered slightly as she coaxed the rest of the vixens.

“J-Join me g-girls… this euphoria… this ecstasy… know all t-the joys… of b-being a woman!...”

Moving almost hypnotically, the remaining girls all nervously aligned themselves with their own dildo. They glanced up to one another, knowing that none of them had ever actually lost their virginity. In a way, they’d all be giving their maidenhoods to Arella, but in another way it was really like they were all losing them, rather gifting them, to each other. They were nervous, but the blazing lust in their hearts were too much.

Simultaneously, Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire all allowed the tapered tip of their respective cocks to press just into their pussy lips. Then, all at once, they dropped their full weights. All three teen virgins screamed in unimaginable delight as the thickness filled their treasured cavities. They’d all known the Sapphic pleasures of the flesh before, but this was so new, the true joy of a woman to have her loving canal filled to the brim.

Even as her own pleasure racked her body, Arella took in the lovely sight of her daughter and lovers losing their virginities and fully knowing the possibilities of pleasure. Screams and howls of pure delight drowned out all else, filling the penthouse and doubtless echoing into the city to grace more women.

All four sexy girls remained still as their bodies adjusted to the delightful intruders, slowly calming until each stared at each other with sparkling eyes, boiling over with desire. Everything had led up to this moment, and now as Arella, Raven, Star, and Blackfire all sat together with a monstrous dildo filling their pussies, they all knew they would go wild until they experienced the mightiest orgasm yet.

One by one, the four girls began to bounce themselves on their cocks, high pitched moans once again beginning to echo all around as each vixen filled themselves at their own pace and to their heart’s content.

As all were well within arm’s reach, they slowly began to reach out hands to encircle, grasp and grope whatever lovely lady they could get to. Arella’s two arms ensnared the two sexy alien girl’s on either side of her, caressing their warm, sweat-dripping bodies. As if pulled by magic, Starfire’s face turned in towards Arella, the mother of her best friend. The Goddess-like woman eagerly leant in to meet her, and the two females melded their mouths together in a searing kiss, tongues dancing at dizzying speeds.

Seeing her mother and best friend lock lips again sent another spark through Raven even as the delightful dildo pumped maddeningly through her freshly opened slit. But as sexy as the sight was, the dusky girl quickly switched her attention to Blackfire. Although already in her mother’s grasp, everyone was so close she could do whatever she wanted, and she wanted a little payback after Blackfire’s dominance earlier.

With Blackfire so focused on the utterly unknown pleasure in her womb, she was totally blindsided when Raven grabbed her tight by the back of her head, rooting her slender fingers deep into her onyx hair. The older teen gasped aloud as Raven wrenched her towards herself, but her brief confusion was totally replaced by muffled delight as the young sorceress forced her mouth onto her own. The pale teen kept her former enemy locked firmly in place as she kissed her deeply, moving her free hand up to caress and enjoy the villainess’ perfect tits.

After forcing her tongue deep into Blackfire’s mouth, Raven’s wrenched her lips free, hands still locked in her hair and to her chest. Without a moment’s hesitation Raven buried her face in her lover’s neck, sucking mercilessly at the exposed flesh, finally taking her chance to claim the body of the girl that so long fancied herself the master.

On and on the four vivacious vixens fucked themselves silly on the wonderful quad-dildo. The magical mother and her occultic daughter, and the two alien temptresses all made tense love to themselves and one another, reaching out to kiss, lick, and caress whatever beautiful body they happened to reach. Everything was bliss in their minds and hearts.

When the moment came it was like the Goddesses themselves descended down and filled their minds with blinding light. Arella, Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire all cried out in maddening rapture. The pleasure burst like a bomb from their wombs and enflamed every cell in their beings. The four incredibly sexy bodies writhed endlessly as sweet feminine voices sang out for all the city to hear. There was no question in any one of their minds, this was the most intense and satisfying orgasms they’d ever felt.

With such intense feelings overwhelming their nerves, all four of the ladies lost total control of their bodies. Each collapses back into the pillows and sheets, the long animalistic cocks sliding clean from their soaking slits. The room became filled with heavy breaths and intensely happy sighs, all four females basking in the heat and sweat soaking their skin, the radiating bliss still tingling in their wombs.

No one could say how long the four women just lay back and enjoyed themselves. All four were so thoroughly fucked and happy, even Arella had spent her body, pushed herself to the limits of euphoria, and had nothing left to give (at least for a few hours). It could’ve been minutes or hours later, but eventually the girls did start to feel some life return, at least enough to move themselves.

Star was the first to prop herself up. Even as she was still obviously wracked with exhaustion, she beamed brightly through her flushed face. This had been one of the best days of her life, and she couldn’t be happier knowing she was so completely loved by her sister, her best friend, and her friend’s mother.

Blackfire was the next to stir as she noticed her sister regaining some of her bubbliness. She herself couldn’t help but smirk good naturedly, with no malice or ulterior motive. For the first time ever she’d let go of her own power and allowed her body to fall under another’s sway. She still wasn’t sure about that, but there was no denying the feelings had been otherworldly good.

Raven looked up next. She spotted her gorgeous friend and her sister, her own former enemy turned companion. They just looked so unbelievably hot and beloved in her eyes, and she was so grateful she’d had this chance to share such love between them and her mother.

Arella rose last, casting small smiles all around the room. There was so much love in the air, and she’d helped her daughter and these two brilliant young girls to experience it all. She couldn’t be prouder of Raven or happier for how their lives had turned out.

Once all four girls were stirred enough and all looking to one another, they smiled a wide, mischievous smile and broke out into a fit of naughty giggling, all reveling in the shared happiness and excitement of their fully realized love.

Starfire sighed aloud, quite happily. “This has been so wonderful, one of the most wonderful days of my life! To see family and friends come so close together and act so lovingly, I couldn’t imagine a better feeling!”

Blackfire got an extra giggle watching her little sister beam with her sparkling emerald eyes. “I guess I can admit living life like this is a lot more fun than being a criminal. Especially when I’ve got so many sexy girls around me to have fun with.”

Raven hummed contemplatively through a small smile. “Yeah, I guess you’re not so bad anymore Blackfire. If Star’s happy together with you, than I guess I’m okay with you too. Plus having sex together is pretty damn fun.”

The three teens giggled again at their newly cemented relationship, and Arella looked on, nearly with tears in her eyes. “I’m just happy to see that my daughter has made such wonderful loving friends. And I thoroughly enjoyed ‘getting to know’ you two as well. You’re both truly brilliant young girls.”

The four women giggled lightly again before their eyes turned dusky, lust clouding their vision once more. It took some effort for each lady to drag themselves back together, but the four wanted one last act to seal the affection between them all.

Arella, Raven, Star, and Blackfire all leant their face in close, softly touching all their lips together. Wet lips plied and played with one another, slowly gliding across the petal like flesh of their lovers. Slowly the mother, daughter, and sisters all reached their tongues out, the wet muscles reaching, licking, and intertwining all together as the sexy nymphs all relished in the torrid, four-way kiss, displaying all their unconditional love and arousal for women.

As the four pulled away they looked deep into one another’s eyes, silently displaying all the pure lust they felt for each other. With small smiles, the families paired up once again, all ladies ready to relax after the long trysts they’d shared.

Blackfire welcomed Star back into her arms, hugging the girl close from behind. Star sighed as she felt her sister wrap her up possessively, anchoring her hands around her slim waist and one to her soft breast. Blackfire placed a long, soft kiss in the crook of the girls neck, then Star turned and found her sister’s mouth, the two alien beauties sharing a sensual kiss. The smiled to each other as they pulled apart, and Blackfire brought them both back to lay luxuriously together in the bedding.

Similarly Raven turned and hugged her mom close, Arella embracing her one and only daughter as the little girl nestled her face into her soft chest. Content as she’d ever been, Arella leant back into the pillows cradling her daughter close, their pale bodies intertwining in the most loving, comfortable position possible.

With Blackfire cradling her younger sister and Arella cuddling her daughter, the two older females lay back, basking in the love and smiling at each other from across the floor. Star looked up as well at the sugar-sweet sight of Raven curling so childishly into her mother’s bosom.

The scene had turned extremely relaxed and all the ladies felt so very good about themselves. And now, seeing as how it was clear they’d be taking a break for a while longer still, Blackfire finally felt it was the appropriate time to bring something up.

“Well, this was definitely one of the most fun nights of my life. Kinda made me think about whether we’ll get to have more nights like this in the future.” Blackfire’s oddly reflective words drew the attention of the other girls, Raven slowly turning in her mother’s arms so her head rested on Arella’s chest and she could look to the alien sister.

“I figured I’d let you know Raven, me and Starfire don’t intend to stick around in this city.” Raven’s eyes turned slightly wide at this new revelation, but Blackfire just continued. “Star’s with me now, and I say she’s done with the Titans for good. So, if she’s not gonna be playing hero anymore, why stick around this city?” She asked rhetorically. Raven looked to Star for something, but the usually bubbly girl just sort of cast her eyes down, silently acknowledging that her sister spoke for her, and she’d obey her every word.

Although Raven did well to keep her face in check, Blackfire could sense the immediate panic and uncertainty that Raven felt, and couldn’t help smirking from her old, bad mannerisms.

“I’ve been thinking about moving me and Star down into South City, and I was wondering if you and your mom might consider getting a place down there with us. You know, so we could get together like this and ‘have some fun’ once in a while.” Blackfire’s mouth curled into a mischievous grin as her voice grew rather playful.

Suddenly Raven’s eyes grew wide from the offer, and her heart knew her answer long before her mind could form the words necessary. But her eyes soon narrowed, half lidding as she gave Blackfire a coy, sexy look.

“Well, I suppose my mom and I will be needing a new place to live. After all we don’t really wanna go back to Azeroth, and I’m done playing hero myself.” Raven playfully stretched out, wrapping her hands up around her mother’s neck and leaning back so she could gaze lovingly into her beautiful eyes. “I’m ready to just lay back and relax with my lover.”

Arella gazed back down lovingly at her little girl, softly stroking her naked body before leaning down to meet Raven’s lips in a soft kiss. Seeing the mother and daughter express their true love filled Star and Blackfire with compassion as well. Star turned her head against her big sister’s chest and Blackfire was already right there to capture her lips.

The four ladies lost themselves to pleasure, lounging as they softly kissed and caressed with the women they loved more than any other in the universe. Together they would slowly relish in the feminine pleasure and dream of their futures to come, thinking of how they would all carve out their own paradise of pleasure amongst family, friends, and lovers.


	6. Enjoying Their Lives as Happy Couples

It’d been a few months since the few insatiably incestuous women had left behind the Titans for a fresh start in South City. Thanks to Blackfire’s somewhat… sordid connections from her past, the four had no trouble acquiring plentiful funds to set themselves up in some quite comfortable apartments. Blackfire had taken Starfire and set up in one of the wealthiest penthouse apartments she could find, having become quite accustomed to living in hedonic luxury. Raven and Arella selected a much more secluded home in a nice, sleepy little suburb, where they could plant tall trees and gardens and live a little closer to natural energy. Still, although the pairs chose to live in separate homes, they still found plenty of times for the four of them to come together and “embrace” their mutual love.

***

The Sisters

***

Atop the pinnacle of the high rise district of South City, Starfire was just stepping out of her lovely, large shower. Hair slicked back and dripping wet, her orange skin gleamed like precious metal, emphasizing her beauty as she bared her nudity with no reservations.

Coming to the mirror, the young Alien girl smiled brightly at her own reflection, quickly setting about drying her hair and making herself presentable for her beloved Master, her own sister. Blackfire had snuck out early that morning before Star had woken up. The mischievous female had mentioned earlier the cute girl living alone a few stories below, and how she’d like to initiate “training” the little cutie as a potential source of fun. Not that Star minded in the slightest, so long as they all shared their mutual love then she’d be happy.

Hair dry, Starfire collected a small box to prepare her “clothing” for the day. Actually, Blackfire had expressly forbidden clothing in the apartment unless she herself desired something specifically sensual. What Blackfire did appreciate was when Star would adorn herself with precious gems, jewelry and binds to best emphasize her sexual features. Blackfire loved to view Starfire as her trophy, her prize, and Star was all too thrilled to display herself for her owner’s enjoyment.

Today Star began by pulling a woven-silver choker around her neck, a glittering emerald set in the center. Then she clamped two silver bands around her upper arms and a pair of thin silver bracelets around her wrists. She clipped another silver brace around her left ankle, twirling giddily as she came up and gave herself a once-over. She knew how much her sister loved the binds and choker, seeing them as the loveliest of chains and collars, the sort Star was more than happy to bind herself with.

Feeling a little extra daring today, Starfire selected a hanging belly-ornament to hook to the stud in her naval. Now she appeared like a proper treasure that her master could covet. Star continued to admire herself in the mirror before her gaze drifted down to her finger.

Smiling softer now, she gazed with real devotion at the one piece of jewelry she never, ever removed. It was a dazzling onyx-colored ring with a radiantly dark amethyst gem set in the center. The black of the band was speckled with glittering little white bits, and was in fact made of rare space-metal mined only from dangerous meteorites.

This ring was the real symbol of their love, their bind, their promise. This was the one link that permanently kept Starfire in her place by her sister’s side, on her knees in Blackfire’s power, a position that the younger girl never wanted to leave. This was her proof of her love and devotion, as sister, as slave, and as lover to her big sister Blackfire.

*

A few stories below Blackfire was walking out of another apartment. She was adorned only in a silken, dark black robe that hung just above her knees. The reformed villainess stretched languidly, a heavily satisfied smile on her face. She smirked as she cast a last, daring gaze back into the apartment behind her.

“Enjoy yourself while you get accustomed to your new… circumstances. I’ll be back after a couple of hours for more ‘training.’” The girl called back with a seductively dark tone.

Inside the room was a young blonde girl. She was stripped fully naked save for the blindfold over her eyes and the ropes binding her arms and legs, keeping her spread eagle for the easy access of her tormenter.

Propped up on the couch, muffled moans of ecstasy constantly echoed weakly around the room, but were held back thanks to the cloth gag wedged firmly into her mouth. The girl’s body dripped with sweat and constantly twitched with rapture. One could barely make out the bulge of a sizeable vibrating orb lodged firmly in the poor woman’s pussy, endlessly quaking from the orgasmic humming. A wire could be seen leading from her pussy to a remote that had been taped firmly to her flat tummy.

Blackfire enjoyed the sight one last time before shutting the door and her little secret away for her to enjoy later. She was such a cute little thing, so weak and so easily manipulated. She’d enjoy breaking her down to a perfect pet for her and her sister to enjoy, and maybe she’d just be the first of many little side projects. Smirking at the thought, Blackfire definitely knew there was one other girl she would much rather be dominating right now, and headed for the elevator.

*

Starfire’s face betrayed excitement the moment she heard the apartment door open, and she rushed to the main room like a loyal puppy. Blackfire walked in and was greeted with the lovely sight of her sister-slave kneeling on the ground for her. How could she not smirk at the submission displayed?

“Welcome sister, did you enjoy yourself downstairs?” Starfire spoke with real reverence, but retained her happy-go-lucky demeanor always.

Blackfire hummed in appreciation as she took in Star’s bejeweled appearance. She loved seeing her sexy little sister dress for her like the prize she’d claimed.

“That poor girl seemed so lonely by herself. She caved easily when I offered her the option of joining our ‘company.’ I’m sure you’ll enjoy tasting her later.” Blackfire teased as she stepped fully into the room.

Star beamed in idolization as she rose to her sister’s height. “Yes, I’m always happy to help girls understand our love!”

Blackfire just stood a moment and appreciated her sister’s beauty as well as her cheerful attitude. The elder sister was truly grateful for how things turned out. Things were so much better this way than if she had had to break down her sister. Having the younger girl worship her with all her heart was so much better a life for them both.

Not having any pretenses of what the day would contain, Blackfire shamelessly undid the sash to her silk robe and quickly shed the garment, leaving her bronze body stark naked for her sister to lust over.

Already wishing to enjoy her possession of the little girl, Blackfire recklessly lunged forward and seized Star, her sister happily relenting to all the elder sister’s desires. Blackfire greedily held her sister’s naked body to her own, cupping her soft yet strong butt cheeks in her hands as she melded their near-identical breasts together.

As soon as Starfire gasped from the rising tension, Blackfire melded their lips together, the two sisters sighing with utter happiness as they deepened their love with the taboo kiss. The older sister continued to mercilessly caress her slave’s sultry form, running her fingers over her tickling, smooth ribs while her other hand grabbed at her plushy thigh and forced Star to hike her leg around her master’s hip.

Star was helpless but to drape her arms around her sister’s neck and kiss her back with all the love she could muster. And Blackfire enjoyed every second as her sister gave in to her will and worshipped her mouth.

Finally Blackfire grabbed a handful of Star’s hair and wrenched her mouth away forcibly. The motion caught Star off guard, and her owner caught the look of disappointment from the loss of tongue.

“Now now Star, no need to be so needy. After all, I’ve got all the time in the world to make sure my sweet little sister is thoroughly loved and satisfied.” Blackfire groaned suggestively as she bore into her sister’s emerald eyes with her lovingly evil gaze.

“Godessssss… I’m yours Blackfire. Yours to do with as you wish!” Star mewled as her lust overwhelmed her mind.

Blackfire smirked again as she gave a sharp, playful pinch to her sister’s ass. The younger girl yelped in surprise, giving Blackfire enough of a separation to step free from her desperate embrace. With a satisfied hum, the master of the house merely walked past her into the apartment proper, and as soon as Star regained her thoughts she humbly pattered after her sister like the loyal pet she was.

Blackfire walked right up to the huge window-wall, letting the sun lick at her naked skin, baring her body for whoever to see (granted that was unlikely with them being in one of the tallest buildings in the city.) The possessive women looked out over the high-rise buildings, imagining all the pretty girls and sexy females that made up their inhabitants. The wicked woman smirked; she swore she’d never become an evil queen again, but maybe creating a little bit of a harem to enjoy wouldn’t be seen as to devious, so long as all were “willing.”

When Blackfire heard he sister appear behind her she smirked deviantly. In a dizzying move she spun around the girl, wrenching her arm playfully and shoving Star against the glass, her pert breasts excitedly sticking to the pane as though on display. Star did little more than give another surprised grunt before a rather nervous laugh as she realized how exposed she was to the entire city.

“Ah, S-Sister… aren’t you afraid someone might see me like this?...” Star did her best to maintain her obedient composure, but the anxiety in her voice still broke through.

But Blackfire just chuckled in a playfully dark manner. She released her sister’s arm, but still pressed her body hard on Star’s, keeping her flush against the glass. Blackfire began to sensually rub her hands over the body she owned again, Star biting her lip and letting out a soft hum of submission as she felt her sisters hands trail over her sides, one coming to cup her soft breast and the other lingering down to grip her thigh, just barely daring to curve in towards he pussy.

“Let them look at you Star. Let the whole world see you for what you really are. An obedient slave who’s only joy is to worship her sister. Let them see your body as it succumbs to my desires. Let them see you experience the orgasmic joy only I can give you. Let them see you on your knees as you worship me like the Goddess I am.” As Blackfire’s hot taunts flared on the back of Star’s neck, the dark girl’s fingers crawled closer and closer to her fiery pussy until she was gently but swiftly strumming along the sensitive lips. Starfire was groaning more and more against the window as her sister enflamed her dripping slit with her nimble hand.

“I don’t care who sees you like this. Hell, perhaps we should record a video, put it online so everyone on Earth can see you lapping my pussy, see how I’ve turned you into my perfect pet.” Blackfire continued to tease as she worked her sister’s lips faster and faster, Star’s voice coming higher and higher in ecstasy.

“I want all the world to see that you belong to me and only me.” Blackfire’s final will came out as her fingers found Star’s sweet spot, and the helpless little sister shivered as a delightful orgasm rocked her body, the grace her mistress had given her sweltering in her mind. 

For a short while Blackfire stood by the window, cradling her sister in her arms as Starfire slowly caught her breath and let the pleasure slowly ebb from her veins. But the moment Star felt her sister’s slender fingers cupping her cheek her face instinctively turned around, coming to greet Blackfire’s possessive gaze, staring back with utter admiration.

Blackfire captured her sister’s lips again in a soft kiss, a lingering kiss, letting the little girl know that all was alright, that her big sister would take care of her and all she had to do was be a good little girl. Star loved feeling like this, she loved when her sister kissed her with such clear command.

Soon though Blackfire gently pulled her little slave’s lips away, just enough so she could soak in the glittering emerald shimmer of the eyes she so dearly loved. She smirked wickedly again.

“How does that sound, Star? Will you let me show the world what a good little sister-slave you are?” Blackfire asked with a taunting gentleness. Not that it mattered. When Blackfire looked into her soul with those powerful, dominant eyes so full of love, Starfire would honor her every wicked wish.

“Yes… If you’d wish it then I’d bare my body before the entire world and show them my love for you, Blackfire. My heart is yours sister, now and forever.” Star poured her deepest emotions, slight tears just barely shimmering in the corners of her green eyes.

It still astounded Blackfire how sincere her sister could be, and how deeply it would resonate in her own heart. But all needed to do was smile her evil smile for the girl. “I know Star. You’re mine forever, and I’ll always love you, little sister.”

With their promise renewed, Starfire melted into Blackfire’s possessive embrace, and the two sisters stood lovingly as they gazed over the city. Star’s life was her sister’s, and Blackfire would drag the both of them down into the deepest pits of carnal pleasure. So long as Blackfire had her way, she and her sister would never want for love, and they’d enjoy countless delights for the rest of their long, long lives.

***

Mother and Daughter

***

Far on the other side of South City, in the much slower paced suburbs, Arella and Raven have made a happy home in this little quiet corner. The house is small, quite cozy for their needs, but there is a fantastic yard, with abundant growth and wildlife practically encircling the house in their own little woods.

Raven had awoken just before dusk, certain physical needs having been enough to pull her from the warmth of her mother. By the time raven had satisfied her appetite for food, the golden rays of the sun were now starting to filter in through the trees and into their bedroom. Raven came back to the door of their room and took a moment to enjoy the glorious morning view.

Her mother still lay blissfully asleep on the large bed they happily shared. The covers were all pulled away, leaving her flawless body fully exposed for her daughter’s pleasure. She lay peacefully on her back, head turned deep into the pillows and arms over her head, the perfect image of slumber. But her radiant white skin caught the little light of the sun leaking through, illuminating her and making her look every bit the Goddess that Raven thought her.

The sight was far too temptingly sweet, and Raven wanted nothing more than to reenter the loving embrace of her beautiful mother. Stepping lightly into the room, Raven tip-toed back to the head of the bed and gently crawled in until she was kneeling over her mother’s gently rising and falling form.

Raven brought her face right over Arella’s smooth belly, and brought her lips down to place a simple, happy kiss on the woman’s naval. Placing her cheek to the woman’s soft skin, Raven tenderly drew her face down along her mother’s lower tummy, down over her supple groin until her head was fitted comfortably atop Arella’s pussy.

Raven sighed dreamily as she nestled into the curve of her mother’s thighs, simply relishing in the lovely cuddling as she curled herself atop the mature woman’s supple and long legs. The feelings of a promiscuous girl cozying up in her legs was enough to gently rouse Arella from slumber.

A long, cat-like groan slipped from the dusky sorceress’ lips as she languidly stretched her arms over her head. As her eyes softly fluttered open she was greeted by the soothingly low light, and a sweet smile graced her lips as she took in the sight of her beautiful daughter so lovingly curled up in her lap.

“Mmmmmmm… Good morning dear child…” Arella spoke with a hazy pleasantness as she slowly roused from her sleep.

“Hmmmm… mother…” Raven weakly offered back, evidently fighting back as sleep tried to claim her again.

Of course, both would’ve been content to lay forever and enjoy their lover’s touch, but as with every day there were many more ways they wished to express their bliss together. Raven curled her face between her mother’s thighs until she was lying flat down and looking up to the glorious woman’s soothing face looking back. “Hmmmm.” The teen devilishly hummed as a more mischievous smile melded from her sleepy comfort.

With deliberately slow, sensual movements, Raven crawled her way up along her mother’s body, deliberately dragging every inch of skin across the woman’s perfect figure. Arella merely smiled at the taboo touch as her daughter’s hungry gaze edged closer and closer to her own face.

And when Raven had brought herself fully level with her mother as the mature woman wrapped her daughter in a gentle but oh so loving embrace. Their legs naturally entwined, bodies and hearts having been molded to seek out each other’s comfort. The mother and daughter gazed into each other’s eyes with a perfectly understanding love.

And finally, as each nestled into the utter bliss of their family’s soft bodies, the two wicked witches leant in to press their lips together. Mother and daughter lost themselves as their lips locked tenderly together in a hazily loving kiss, embracing their incestuous passion, as they so loved to do. This was the life they got to awake to every morning, their adulterous love there to greet them every day, this was heaven.

Minutes stretched on in agonizing luxury as Raven and Arella softly caressed one another in their embrace as their tongues wantonly stroked deep into each other’s mouths. They held their kiss deep and passionately until finally each was settled (at least, with the first kiss of the day), and the young teen pulled her lips gently away from her mother’s far too inviting tongue.

The ladies shared a small hum of giddy happiness as bright smiles cracked each of their faces, both just so indescribably happy to be together.

“Shall we begin our morning meditation?” Arella softly whispered as she soothingly cupped her daughter’s cute cheek.

“Hmmmm, as you wish mother.” And Raven replied, still sleepy, but dutiful as a good daughter should be.

With an aching slowness, Raven stretched her back like a cat as she drew herself onto her butt. Offering her hands out, Arella happily took her delicate hold as the younger girl helped the mature woman seat herself upright as well.

The two lustful ladies each swung their legs over the edge of the bed, luxuriously shaking out their hair before slowly rising and stretching into the morning light. Neither girl could help casting long gazes over to her lover, each smiling deviantly as they soaked in every inch of their fully exposed body, relishing in the fact that they could do so whenever they chose.

Confidently, Arella reached her hand back to her daughter’s. Raven merely smiled sweetly to her mother once she felt the touch of her fingers, and the two women happily clasped each other’s hands, lovingly interlocking their fingers together in a sign of their fully devoted bond. Hand in hand, the two finally set out past their bedroom (sure to return many times throughout the day), walking happily for the back door.

They opened the door to their backyard without fear. Their naked bodies were something they had no shame in, and exposing themselves to the open air, sunlight, and nature was a truly cleansing and exhilarating sensation. Fortunately, their home had a strong ring of trees and tall bushes walling in their little paradise. And, just to be extra safe, Arella briefly waved her free hand as a shimmering wave spread like a dome over their house. Though the magic dispelled quickly to their eyes any who looked to their home would find only their empty yard, the mother and daughter and their licentious activities totally hidden from prying eyes.

Together, Raven and Arella walked to their favorite spot in the yard, a lovely little pond with a strong oak-tree providing a comfortable shade. Only once the pair had stepped to the water’s edge did they reluctantly release their partner’s hands.

Almost in synchrony, the two women turned to face each other, and again took a moment to truly appreciate the beauty of their family, to praise and give thanks to the Goddesses that filled their hearts with such love and allowed them to experience such pure ecstasy with the women they loved.

In tandem, the girls sat themselves down in the mystically soft grass, crossing their legs and taking a meditative stance as they faced one another. Then they each took a breath and closed their eyes so they might focus, on the nature around them, the trees and plants, the singing birds and skittering squirrels, even the dutifully marching ants and protective spiders; they absorbed the nature around them, recharging themselves, cleaning their souls, and welcoming the warmth into their hearts so they might share it with the ones they loved.

After a long, appropriate amount of time, each women sensed the first half complete. They each slowly opened their eyes, now looking half lidded to their partner in front of them. A slow smirk crossed Raven’s face as Arella merely maintained a look of utter serenity. Now they could begin the second half of their “meditation,” the much more pleasant half.

With a sensual fluidity, Arella uncrossed and opened her legs as she leant back briefly on the hands, openly welcoming her daughter to her embrace. Raven needed no more invitation and happily crawled forward the few feet to once again connect with her true love.

Raven wrapped herself around her mother, tying her legs around the small of the woman’s thin back, hugging her tight as their breasts molded together, and settling her chin down into the smooth crook of Arella’s neck, the woman’s longer purple hair slightly tickling her nose.

As her daughter sighed in utter happiness, Arella encircled her arms around the girl in turn. Her legs crossed again so the girl might settle comfortably in her lap, and the mother soothingly held her tight, lovingly running her hands in little circles over her little girl’s porcelain skin.

As the two mystical females held each other in that soft, loving embrace they slowly closed their eyes, again losing themselves to a meditative state, but this time much more receptive of the heart as they enjoyed the blissful company of their love.

The familial lovers remained cuddled together in pure harmony for a while, again until each sensed their spiritual needs quenched. When Arella felt her daughter stir in her arms she too opened her eyes.

Raven gently lifted her cheek from her mother’s shoulder and pulled back just enough to face the mature woman again. A simple smile was shared, but even that spoke of a wealth of love understood between the two. Raven bent forward again and caught her mother’s lips, Arella kissing back softly to let her daughter know she embraced the same overwhelming feelings of happiness together.

When finally the pair pulled apart again, lips and tongues still reaching for one another even as they separated, they could just look to one another and read all their thoughts. Each knowing how utterly content the other was with this life, their destiny.

“How about some tea, dear?” Arella gently coaxed even as her daughter squirmed in her lap.

“Hmmm. Sure, maybe with a little extra… herb.” Raven spoke suggestively.

“Well, someone’s feeling frisky today.” Arella chided back with a gentle playfulness.

“How can I help it with a sexy mommy like you?” Raven upped the stakes, loving to tease her mother by contrasting their peaceful meditation with such naughty language.

“Then I suppose only I’m to blame for having such a salacious daughter.” Arella shot back with cutting cleverness.

“Touché.” Raven could only humbly reply.

The ladies leant in again for one last searing kiss, letting their lips linger and savor the taste of their incestuous lover. When they disconnected a final time the girls rose to the feet, taking each other hand in hand again as they made their way back to the humble house.

Before they made it to the kitchen, however, they noticed a new message on their answering machine. Knowing of only one pair that even had their private number, the girls sultrily grinned as they walked over and hit the play button, invoking a very familiar voice from the device.

BEEP: “Hey there girls, we just wanted to let you know…Star, stop that… uhh, let you know we just got an imported bottle of Tamaranean liquor, and I promise it’ll blow you mind like nothing… ‘Giggles Sharply’, Star, stop tickling me!... anyway, we just figured we’d invite you two over in the afternoon, you know, after you two have had you ‘alone time.’ We’ll see you at sunset then Raven, Arella. Oh, and don’t worry about looking nice. Just dress… casual.”

As the message finished Raven and Arella looked to each other with a playful smile, their favorite sort of look.

“Guess our evening just got booked.” Raven joked.

“Yes, but…” Arella suggested as she clasped her daughter’s hand again. “…We still have a whole afternoon to kill.”

Smiling and giggling wickedly, the mother and daughter strode away again, hand in hand, ready to enjoy a long afternoon of loving their family, followed by a long night of loving their friends. They had a lot to look forward to.

***

That Day…

***

In that day, the four ladies made intense, passionate love to their family members, sister with sister, mother and daughter, embracing the incestuous destiny that had been carved into the souls with tremendous enthusiasm and gratitude.

In the highrise of the center city Blackfire had her sister in chains, the younger alien girl’s wrists linked to the corners of their huge bed. Starfire moaned wantonly as he big sister and mistress lovingly dominated her. Blackfire herself was beading passionate sweat and crying in pure bliss as she bore down on her sister with a double sided dildo. Starfire’s legs were practically up to her head as Blackfire forced herself down and into the helpless girl over and over again, both sisters lost to their role as master and slave, but each mutually drowning in their over love and lust for one another.

Meanwhile in the quiet suburbs Arella and Raven were taking a much gentler path, again in their bed and again hugging closely. Their legs fused together as they incessantly rubbed their pussies on each other’s dusky, pale skin. Soft moans of happiness echoed around the cozy, dim room. Arella stared down into her daughter’s panting face with unconditional love. Raven struggled to keep her mother’s beautiful face in her vision, even as they slits kissed ravenously.

Finally, despite no one knowing of the other, the four ladies came in orgasmic rapture, almost sending reverberations of lust throughout the city, and unknowingly causing thousands of women to feel a sudden stirring in their loins as they caught a glimpse of other females.

Spent, the women collapsed together. The mother Arella softly being welcomed in by her daughter Raven. The exhausted Blackfire bearing down on her mind-broken sister, each still so tense as the massive cock heads filled their happy slits.

But despite the distance, as Arella gazed into her beautiful daughter whom she was so proud of, as Raven admired her Goddess of a mother whom she was so happy to have found again, as Starfire worshipped the sister she’d happily given her heart and body to, and as Blackfire treasured the little sister whom she had claimed as her own and intended to love relentlessly, all four girls felt a similar stir in their hearts and a similar thought. As each of the four incestuous lesbians looked to their lovers they knew they had a truly perfect life to look forward to.


	7. Raven and Arella Epilogue: The Magic of Life

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, daughter?” Arella asked, hope and just a hint of uncertainty in her voice as she stood beside the younger Sorceress at the entrance to their darkened boudoir.

Raven’s response was to simply grab onto her mother’s gentle hand and clutch it tight, feeling as the older female squeezed back in loving assurance. The younger one turned her head to peer into the dazzling amethyst eyes of her lover, seeing the same thing as her voice betrayed, so much hope with just a hint of desperation. Raven smiled softly.

“I’m certain, mother. You’ve given me so much already, and now I want nothing more than to begin down this path with you.” Raven spoke softly, but the conviction in her voice was matched in intensity only by the love she directed to her mother.

Raven swore she could see her mother’s mouth twitch, just for a millisecond, before turning to that serene smile she knew all too well. Without another word, Arella possessively stroked the palm of her young daughter again, before the two turned once again to the dark portal before them.

The two wore their traditional robes tight around their bodies, only their bare feet exposed and one hand each to hold tight to one another. In synchronicity, they stepped into the room, and almost immediately it was filled with a soft, dim glow as dozens of candles lit up the walls around them.

They walked immediately to the foot of the bed they shared every night before Arella gently coaxed her daughter, turning Raven so the back of her legs touched the foot of her bed, and the two stared directly into each other’s eyes. Arella drunk deeply from her daughter’s eyes, they were her own after all, inherited from the mother that treasured her more than anything else.

Silently, and with the grace only a Goddess like herself could possess, Arella brought her arms out of the split in her robe and cast off the garment, revealing her naked flesh to the teenage girl without even the faintest trace of reservation. And as the mother spied her daughter’s eyes glaze down over her body, Arella reached out to gently take the shoulders of the girl. Pinching the fabric there, Arella sensually pulled at Raven’s cloak, letting the silk glide off her body and showing the younger girl was just as naked as she was.

The ladies once again admired one another, each never tiring of enjoying the beauty that was their family, knowing each other’s flesh as only lovers did, and relishing in that fact that they may enjoy that body whenever their hearts desired. The dusky women’s pale skin glowed almost a light gold as it was bathed in candlelight.

“You’re still so young… I don’t want you to feel rushed into this.” Arella made one last offer, even as her eyes openly dripped with lust over her daughter.

But Raven merely smiled again as she reached a hand up to cup the soft cheek of her mother, forcing her gaze squarely into her eyes, desiring for Arella to see the sheer sincerity in her own. Arella reached her own hand up to mingle with her daughter’s fingers.

“I want this, mother. I want your child.” Raven spoke the simple words, but with absolute conviction.

That promise was now completely affirmed, and neither could back down even if they wished. Arella’s eyes shivered, almost threatening to break into tears, but the happiness filling her hearts was far too sweet, and she wanted nothing more than to bury her affection deep in her daughter, plant a seed that represented their undying love and watch it grow in her beloved little Raven.

“I love you my sweet daughter. Now let us commit our love before the Goddess.” Arella hushed as she loomed right over the girl, taking just a step until the peaks of their breasts were touching.

“Make me yours, mother.” Raven hissed back as burning lust fogged her mind in a pink cloud.

Arella captured her daughter, her hand leaving her daughter’s to snare Raven around her little waist as her other entangled itself in the girl’s violet hair. Raven merely swung her arms behind her mother’s neck to anchor herself like a mewling cub as the enchanted woman captured her lips in a searing kiss.

The mother and daughter clung madly to each other as they embraced and loosed their deepest desires, tongues dancing in dizzying displays and lips savoring the sweet softness of each other as they Frenched one another.

Before they could lose too much of themselves, Arella pulled her daughter from her mouth, silver strands of saliva flowing between their tongues. Raven was putty in her mother’s hands, happy to make her heart and body a gift to the goddess she called her mother. And Arella was more than glad to gently guide her lovely daughter to ensure they received the deepest bliss imaginable.

With a delicate touch, Arella pushed back on Raven’s soft body, coaxing her back onto their lavish bed. Raven complied like a good girl, sitting back and then crawling to the center as she could see was her mother’s wish. With a flare of her hand, Arella bade her girl to lay back on the bed, and Raven happily followed her desire.

“Just relax, baby. Let your heart open and feel the love all around you enter. I just need to make the final incantations.” Arella’s voice was like a tranquil spring bubbling through a quiet forest. She could see as Raven’s gaze dulled, as she focused on the spiritual energy around her, the feminine love that nature nourished, and see as she allowed all these good feelings to flow through her body.

As Raven meditated, Arella calmly moved over to a desk and took a small jar in her hands. She removed the lid to reveal a cream inside, colored a deep lavender, it would stand out spectacularly on their pale skin.

Arella brought the jar up in both hands, right before her face. She closed her eyes and spoke a few words in an ancient language. A slight tremor and glow pulsed through the cream as Arella brought it back down and looked into it. The faintest bit of light seemed to radiate off the surface now, and Arella smiled. This would open their path to the new life the both so deeply desired.

Arella walked back to the foot of the bed and crawled up, carefully straddling over her daughter. Raven’s eyes were closed now, her breathing a little elevated but steady, the girl apparently falling deeper into her self-imposed trance.

“That’s it baby, let all the love in your heart.” Arella continued to coo softly as she dipped a finger into the glowing salve. “Now, focus on your body. Focus on your womb, and let your sole, deepest desire take form.”

As Arella spoke she touched her finger down on her daughter’s flat tummy, using the cream to draw a strange symbol on her skin. Raven breathed in even deeper at this single yet dizzying touch of her mother. She felt every line she traced etch itself into her skin. The magical potion left a tingling trail on her that she could feel radiating down to her core.

Raven knew what this was, it was a fertility spell. She could feel the magic soaking her womb, forcing it to open, to become receptive. She could feel her femininity grow restless, feel her organs ache for life. She understood now that most basic of desires that truly controlled the destiny of all women; she was ready to be a mother!

Raven’s breathing became even more restless as she squirmed on the bed. Arella felt herself flush as she got off and stood again by the foot. Her face was crimson with her own longing as she watched her daughter embrace the spell. The experienced sorceress could feel the magic working on her daughter’s body, vivifying her womb, preparing her to receive new life… new life that she, the mother herself, would provide.

Taking just a second to compose herself, Arella again dipped her finger in the cream before she began to paint another symbol on her own belly. This one was different from Raven’s, however, and Arella could immediately feel the incantation echo into her own womb. Her body was nearly prepared now, and as the elder sorceress set the jar aside she knew she needed focus on only one last spell

Even as he legs began to quiver and her womb ached with need, Arella wove her hands to a sign and closed her eyes as she began to chant again. It was not a long incantation, but the small bit of Raven still paying attention to the outside world couldn’t recognize the spell at all. At least, not until she heard her mother finish with the last three words.

“ **Azarath Metrion Zinthos.”** The final spell came as a whisper from Arella’s quivering lips.

Immediately she felt like a fire was set ablaze in her womb, an oh so good burn. The mystic mother gasped aloud as she felt a raw energy fill her belly with a promise, a promise of bliss, and a purpose.

Arella straddled her legs just slightly as she stood at the edge of the bed. Sensing a shift in the air, Raven broke from her own meditation and focused again on her mother. She could see a strain on her face flushed crimson, but also an intense pleasure as the woman seemed to be struggling to channel something. Raven was a little confused at first, but her eyes shot open wide and her mouth went agape as she saw the fruits burst forth from her mother’s spell.

A sweet sigh uttered from Arella, tongue lolling from her mouth as a loud squelch issued from her pussy. A long, limber tentacle of pure violet energy slid out from her lips, quivering as much as the female’s own organs. Arella was practically on the verge of orgasm from feeling this monstrous limb emerge from inside her love channel.

Raven stared star-struck as the tentacle emerged and writhed from her mother’s cunt, knowing full well that wicked-looking appendage would soon be plunging into her own ripe, young pussy. Her mother had explained roughly what would happen during this ‘ceremony’ earlier, but still seeing what was about to violate her sent the best kind of shivers down Raven’s spine. She could actually feel her mouth watering as she anticipated the ravishing.

Arella, meanwhile, had almost fully lost her composure. She’d read that the pleasure accompanying this spell would be immense, but she just couldn’t imagine it! Arella’s mind raced with the images of what was going on inside of her, echoing the physical bliss she was currently experiencing.

The spell was one of the oldest that the Goddesses had first graced to mortals, specifically crafted so two women could fulfill their ultimate joy together, to conceive a child. The symbol allowed a unique energy to fill in her womb, an energy designed to promote a woman’s most base function, to create life. That energy filled and charged her reproductive system, evolving it and allowing that female the tools she needed to bind with her lover.

And to Arella the sensations where pure bliss. She could feel as the energy took shape and root deep inside her womb. The mass formed a long tendril, just the same as her own magic could manipulate matter around her. She could feel that tentacle sprout from within her own womb, becoming an extension of her, and feeling oh so incredibly comforting as it slid all the way through her channel and sprung from her slit, as though some horrible beast had invaded her!

The mature sorceress felt when the marker supercharged her eggs, engorging them and making them dangerously fertile. The magic tendril would take those eggs of hers and implant them in her partner, in her daughter.

As the near orgasm just escaped her, Arella became almost violently focused. She stared down at her obedient, receptive daughter, who looked so eager to please and accept her mother. Raven could feel the burning lust radiating from her mother’s eyes, so much stronger, so much more primal than anything she’d seen form the ever-calm woman before. Her mother was staring at her like just a wanton bitch she had to fuck! It was so incredibly sexy! Raven wanted her so bad!

And Arella gazed down at her daughter like a vicious predator about to conquer their prey. She understood the power she’d invoked, what this tendril would allow her to do. She was going to lock their wombs together, the mother and daughter joined in harmony. She’d merge one of her fertile eggs with one of Raven’s, certainly so eager to be joined. She was about to inseminate her own daughter with their child!

Arella’s motions were totally animalistic as she crawled onto the bed and overtop her daughter, Raven panting in ever tightening anticipation until her mother was staring straight down into her eyes with savage intent. The younger girl felt totally helpless under the assault of her mother’s overwhelming aura, a sense that left her with an unimaginable desire to submit!

As Raven made herself helpless before the powerful sorceress, Arella took her daughter’s hand in a controlling grip, binding their fingers together and pinning the girl’s arms to the bed with a magically enhanced strength; a gesture that only aroused Raven all the farther.

A small murmur of equal parts fear and lust escaped Raven’s lips as her mother’s hips lowered. She felt the mature woman’s smooth thighs caress atop her own, before she felt that demonic tendril fall over her belly, squirming restlessly over her skin like a hungry leech! It was so close to her most precious place, so close to breaking and claiming her, and she wanted it so bad!

Now Arella bore straight down into her daughter’s eyes with a feral look, a look that told the girl she was about to be fucked, to be seeded with a child whether she wanted it or not! But of course, Raven wanted nothing more in the whole wide world that to receive her mother’s gift into her young womb!

“Now Raven, submit to your destiny!”

After that last hiss Arella felt all control over her new magic dissipate, the ancient energy sprouting from her womb taking on its’ own purpose. Raven felt the tentacle thrash violently between her and her mother’s body before pulling back down past her nether lips, and her mind braced itself for the inevitable.

“GAHHH-ODDDEESSSS”

“AHHH FUCK!”

Mother and daughter screamed in incredible bliss as the tendril forced itself past Raven’s soft lips and drove deep through her core. The women moaned restlessly against each other’s faces as the tendril squirmed and writhed as it pumped itself deeper and deeper through Raven, seeking out her baby room and her fertile eggs.

The mystical ladies were beyond lost as the sheer rapture of this ancient spell overpowered their mere mortal forms. As the tentacle writhed and stretched through both of their cunts, both realized they could never have imagined the pure delight that the Goddesses had deigned to provide them.

Raven howled like a receptive bitch about to be bred. She’d had her mother and friends fuck her with toys and devices before, but never like this! The tentacle was so much bigger than anything she’d had before, but it was so malleable it expanded and stretched to fit every nook and cranny in her pussy. Every instant it felt like it pushed deeper and deeper through her core, until it battered down the door to her womb and began to fill her belly with its’ radiant delight! And all the while the living limb continued to twist and churn her inners, assailing the poor girl with a constant barrage of orgasmic bliss!

Arella’s façade had totally broken, and the ever-serene woman’s face was flushed crimson in a picture of wanton lust, tongue hanging from her lips as primal howls of ecstasy escaped her throat. Like her daughter she felt every microsecond pass like an eternity as the phantom limb surged through her weeping pussy, only in reverse.

The magical mother could still feel the tendril firmly rooted in her womb like a blessed flower, and of course it filled her own core to capacity, sending ripple and wave through her spasming channel as it stretched out to fill her daughter with her love. But due to the nature of the spell, she was graced not only with the sensations of her own pussy, but was given feeling of the tentacle itself!

Arella could feel the pulsing tendril as if it were her own limb (just not control it). And so she felt every light thrust as it forced itself through the young girl beneath her, and she felt every one of Raven’s spasms, whenever the girl clenched hard and wrapped the tendril in her loving acceptance. Arella was truly fucking her daughter, and Raven was loving every moment of her mother’s dominance!

After several long moments of the tendril twisting in their bellies, Arella recovered just enough frame of mind to see past her own eyes again, enough to see the absolute look of happiness and rapture crossed on her daughter’s face as Raven twisted in relentless bliss. The elder woman felt an unbridled, pure love for her daughter that she knew had now been fully realized thanks to this spell. She almost couldn’t take it, she just wanted herself and her daughter to experience this ultimate happiness together forever!

By pure motherly instinct, Arella let her head dip just enough to reach her daughter’s lips once more. And by identical daughterly instinct, the moment Raven felt those soft lips caressing her own she opened her mouth wide in acceptance. Now the ladies were locked together in total harmony, their mouths sealing together and tongues twisting like serpents as they feverishly kissed one another, displaying their undying love for their family, for their lover.

And as the mother and daughter shamelessly kissed one another, their blessed tentacle continued to lovingly churn betwixt them, connecting them as one being of pure bliss, binding their destinies together as tightly as their bodies.

Even as her lips quivered and slobbered against her daughter’s, Arella began to feel something ultimate well up inside her womb, and thanks to their connection, physical, magical, and spiritual, she sensed her daughter was approaching the same instant. This was going to be a climax unlike any other, one that changed their very fates!

Feeling a surge of primal instinct overwhelm her, Arella began to buck her hips roughly against her daughter. Even though the tendril relentlessly surged through them on its own, the forgone mother couldn’t resist the urge to use her own force to mate her beloved little Raven, and began mindlessly slamming her hips against the younger girl.

Raven responded by howling even sharper into her mother’s lips, her legs wrapping like a knot around Arella’s hips, begging her to lay claim to her womb, remain there and conquer it completely! The tendril had violated her to her absolute limit, but somehow her mother still managed to drive it impossibly deeper as the woman viciously fucked her young slit! Her pussy was so overstimulated and her womb was so full; Raven knew she was about to experience an orgasm unlike any other, and she knew exactly what would trigger it.

Arella and Raven violently thrust together for only a minute more before time seemed to stop, each lady feeling as though their bodies and spirits had somehow came to some momentous standstill, as though still uncertain of what needed to happen next.

Then something flashed through Arella’s eyes, like a star bursting into existence, a fleeting but unforgettable moment of absolute significance and universal ecstasy. The matronly Milf tore her lips away from Raven, allowing them both to scream to the cosmos and to the Goddesses their pure and perfect ecstasy.

Arella was the first to feel her orgasm detonate like her most powerful spell, her magical aura in her womb lighting up like the sun in a wave of mind-crushing pleasure. But it wasn’t so simple as usual, and her magical tendril fed off her orgasm, swelling and radiating its’ own energy as it prepared for its’ ultimate purpose, and in so doing causing Arella’s veins to spike further and further with relentless joy.

Finally, after taking and concentrating all that lust from the mother, the tendril produced something new, pumping it from deep within Arella’s womb down the tunnel and towards the daughter. Not seconds after her mother was consumed in rapture, Raven felt her own reward.

Unlike her mother, Raven felt a true surge of physical substance explode, a thick serum bursting from the tendril and completely saturating her extremely fertile womb. The young girl cried in helpless euphoria as the swollen tendril continued to force her pussy to climax over and over, all the while stuffing her already stretched body well past the brim of containment.

The moment seemed to last a lifetime as the mother and daughter were inseparably locked together in inhuman happiness, truly a gift only the Goddesses of old would bestow on their most faithful exemplars. Both females screamed their elation until their voices were ready to crack, all the while their bodies betraying them with nearly painful amounts of pleasure. On and on their mutual joy ravished their bodies until finally they physically couldn’t take any more, and each collapsed.

Arella fell completely atop her daughter, smothered in her chest as Raven was pinned by nothing more than her own weakness to the mattress. Their arms and legs were completely useless, splayed out wide over the mattress. Their bodies were drenched in boiling sweat, red and raw from their vicious love as they both struggled to calm themselves through thick breaths.

Even as their bodies lay completely feeble they still continued to radiate with an almost ceaseless stream of echoing pleasure. The tendril that had so deeply rooted them together was slowly receding as the magic had been more than spent. Raven and Arella could only moan weakly as they felt it recede, First through Raven, drawing deep back from the depths of her soaked womb and all the way through her love channel until it could pull back into Arella, clean through her as well into it curled and concentrated again in her womb alone, where it would very slowly and very pleasurably dissipate.

Finally the love-struck mother and daughter were left to recover and relish in the much desired consequence of their magically-enhanced coupling. The two would lay entwined for a very long time, Arella still nestled deep into her daughter’s body, now her turn to cling to like a mewling cub. She didn’t care that she was currently acting as the spoiled one, she could only focus on the primal love for the woman she curled so tightly to.

Raven’s legs still encircled her mother, albeit much more weakly, but still kept her body close and warm. At some point she found herself throwing an arm weakly across the mature females back, a weak but truly loving embrace that continued to symbolize their pure and permanent bond.

While Arella was left to recover from the physical exertion on her part, Raven felt herself experiencing a much more deep-rooted afterglow to bask in. As the younger girl tenderly and weakly stroked her mother’s supple skin, she focused on the otherworldly warmth that ceaselessly radiated in her belly, like a soft but undying glow that beautifully vivified her womb.

After the tendril had retreated, Raven felt as the thick, lavender serum flowed out from her. But even after the majority had left she still felt a generous portion thickly coating and clinging to the walls of her womb.

Both women knew the spell had been a success, they could feel it. Arella’s eggs had been infused in the serum created by the tendril, and that serum had utterly drenched Raven’s receptive womb. Raven had felt her supercharged eggs bathed in the magical fluid, she’d felt them meeting with her beloved mother’s implanted eggs, she’d felt her cells mingling with her mother’s, and Arella could sense every feeling her daughter had.

They were both 100% certain, Arella’s seed had been successfully planted in Raven. The girl had been impregnated by her mother, and Raven would soon give birth to their beautiful child, the ultimate symbol of their love and bond.

For a long time the mother and daughter just held each other, utterly encompassed in the truly magnificent afterglow of what they’d done, what they’d accomplished. Raven held her mother close, wrapped tight where she they wouldn’t miss the slightest bit of contact, softly touching and caressing her elegant body. And Arella snuggled into her daughter, the absolute love of her life, mind dizzy in the absolute happiness of how their lives had turned out to be so utterly perfect.

The two would spend near the rest of the day just relishing in their ultimate act, and imaging the joy that raising their child together would bring them. They had a long, and incredibly happy life to look forward to together, and they each played through their hopes over and over again as the day stretched on to the night, where eventually they would simply fall asleep in each other’s arms. However, in that absolutely perfect silence, they’d break it only once.

“Mother…” Out of the blue, Raven eventually spoke, only in a whisper.

“Yes… my beloved Raven?…” Arella weakly mumbled against the girl’s chest.

“I can feel… your love inside me…” Raven spoke, tears leaking from her eyes and a bright smile overpowering her face. “…I can feel… your child in my womb…”

Hearing the crack in her daughter’s voice caused the emotions to begin to overflow from Arella as well, and a few tears dropped to stain the young girl’s dusky breasts.

“No Raven… it’s _our_ child… and I could never thank you enough… for allowing me to plant my seed… in your garden…where _our_ child will bloom…” Arella spoke in a reverent hush.

“I love you mother… I’ll love you every day for the rest of our lives… as we… raise _our_ child…” The daughter trembled around her mother as she whispered that sentiment, followed by one, even softer, barely audible praise. “…my…Goddess”

“And I love you, my daughter… my moon and stars… my free flying Raven…” The mother returned her daughter’s love. Once more a shorter moment of silence followed, but before their day would be lost to silent harmony, Raven had one last thing to say.

“…mother…” Came Raven’s last whisper.

“…Yes daughter?...” Arella could barely mutter in response.

“Remember… to write that spell down later…” As Raven spoke the two ladies each broke into a soft giggle, before settling back down to enjoy each other’s bodies, and anticipate their happy life to come.

*

Some Months Later

*

“By the Goddess, that girl is insatiable…” Raven sighed good humoredly as she looked down to her smartphone (sorceries were great, but modern technology was still so very convenient).

Despite her attempted minor disapproval, Raven couldn’t hide the tinge of desire reddening her cheeks or ignore the tingle on her lips. She’d just received yet another email from Starfire and Blackfire. It seemed Blackfire has taken quite a liking to a great many of the women that lived in the building with them, and she’d spent much of the last few months ‘claiming’ them, as she put it. And once or twice every week, the Sapphic sisters would send Raven and her mother an email, often with a video detailing their latest exploits. And Raven had to admit, she and Arella had come to quite ‘enjoy’ these videos, often giving them many ideas for themselves.

With a smirk, Raven set aside her phone, the message with the latest video suggesting that the mystical beauties and the Tamaranean siblings should ‘get together’ very soon. Doubtless they would, it was just a little bit harder in recent days due to certain ‘conditions.’

Leaning back on the thickly cushioned couch, Raven sighed in happy contentment. The velvet texture felt delightful on her utterly naked body, everything in their home was designed for pure comfort. 

Enjoying this quiet moment to herself, Raven ran a hand gently up the slowly growing swell of her now visibly pregnant belly. The teenage mother-to-be peered down and smiled with glowing pride at the child happily growing within her, the proof of her love with her own mother.

As Raven lost herself in hazy, matronly bliss, she heard the door to their back garden open and feather-light footsteps begin to pad towards her. She didn’t look back, just smiled and continued to stroke herself as she felt the Goddess-like presence appear behind her.

“Resting peacefully, dear?” Arella’s soothing voice rushed just past her daughter’s ear as she bent over the back of the couch and languidly put her arms around her little girl.

“Well, you don’t let me do much else, do you mother.” Raven replied with soft humor, to which Arella let loose a small chuckle.

“We make love plenty often enough, usually at your request, you need all the rest you can get in the meantime.” Arella moaned sultrily as she let go just to walk around the couch. Raven merely waited with perfect patience as her mother came around and sat herself right against the dusky-skinned teen. The younger girl sighed in rapture as Arella cuddled right against her, their naked bodies sliding perfectly together as the mother embraced her girl, laying her head down on the new mother’s shoulder.

“Love and rest. These are the two things our child needs most of all.” Arella cooed softer yet as her hand drifted down beside Raven’s, gently caressing the girl’s swelling belly.

“Hmmmm. I think she could maybe make do with a little more love and a little less rest.” Raven sighed exquisitely, as her hand crept over Arella’s. The mother and daughter’s fingers mingled and lovingly intertwined, right atop their new child.

“Well, given all the attention your friends give you, I may have to accept it whether I agree or not.” Arella coolly relented.

“Speaking of my friends, they’ve sent a new video.” Raven’s voice lowered further, deep with suggestion.

“That Blackfire… I can’t even imagine where she finds the energy to toy with all those poor women. I mean, she and Star are nearly just as far along as you are.” Arella chortled in amusement.

“Well you know, all these hormones do wonders for the body, after all. That’s why we should all make sure to enjoy them as much as possible before we’re due.” Raven’s voice grew even hazier with lust as she turned to drown in her mother’s eyes.

“Oh don’t worry my precious daughter. We still have plenty of time to enjoy the privileges of pregnancy. But by the end, you’ll truly be ready to be a mother. I guarantee it.” Arella whispered now, right into her daughter’s lips.

“I know I’ll be a great mother, after all I’ve learned everything I know from you. And when she’s born, _our_ daughter will receive all the same love we give each other.” Raven sighed in utter bliss as her eyes closed.

“Yes she will. Yes she certainly will.” Arella mindlessly agreed.

With their finger’s still mingling, softly caressing Raven’s belly and the loving life that grew within, the mother and daughter drew each other’s lips to their own, kissing in perfect harmony, embracing all the feelings that led to this point, and knowing their lives were perfectly set on course to be the most joyous lives imaginable.


	8. Starfire and Blackfire Epilogue: The Natural Order

Blackfire loved living in this high-scale apartment tower, it was just like ruling her own little world. Not only did she have her obedient little sister lovingly following at her heels, but there were so, so many lovely girls in the building that she just loved toying with. She felt like a queen here, a queen who received all the loving servitude and worship she so rightly deserved.

At the moment, Blackfire was up in her palace-like penthouse, naked in her bed, but it was not Starfire whom she shared it with at the moment, but a buxom woman by the name of Veronica. Blackfire had coveted Veronica from the minute she saw her; the elegant woman lived with her family in the tower, her husband and daughter, and she carried with her a stunningly regal beauty that reminded Blackfire of some of the court-ladies and nobles of her home. This refinement made the young Tamaranean desperately wish to claim her as another bed-slave.

And it didn’t take long, for this very instant Blackfire had the opulent woman stark naked, dripping with sweat and moaning unashamedly beneath her. Veronica had fallen almost instantly to Blackfire’s natural dominance, and this was already her third tryst with the young lady she now knew as her mistress.

Veronica was pushed deep into the opulent mattress, her body laid totally bare for her teenage lover, save for a luxurious amethyst necklace that bounced with every swell of her motherly breasts. Blackfire was atop the adulterous woman, face laced with sweat and satisfaction as she forcibly drove their slender hips together over and over.

The adulteress sighed in unhindered delight with every movement of her beloved tormentor. A huge, thick, almost alien dildo was thrust deep into her quivering chasm with every flick of her mistress’ whim. It was inhumanly big, and even in the short time she’d fallen to Blackfire’s spell it was a million times better than anything she’d felt with her husband. As every sweet moan escaped her lips, Veronica wished more and more to devote herself to this ultimate bliss of Sapphic slavery.

Blackfire’s own breath was becoming ragged and strained as she pummeled into her latest conquest. The fat phallus was double ended, and with every deep drive she forced into her helpless victim, the monstrous cock wedged itself deeper and tighter into her own cunt. She loved these feelings, of surrendering to utter feminine delight while at the same time breaking another woman’s mind to realize the utter joy of relentless hedonism.

Both girls’ voices were raising higher and higher as Blackfire fucked Veronica faster and faster, sensing both their imminent climaxes. The powerful alien girl gripped hard to her lover’s wide, motherly waist. Not that she needed, as the delighted adulteress had her legs wrapped tightly around her teenage oppressor, desperate to receive all the young girl wished to give her.

“You fucking like that you bitch!” Blackfire growled ferociously as she approached her ultimate conclusion.

“Yes! Please don’t stop!” Veronica wailed in unhinged bliss.

“Then tell me what you want! Tell me what you are and what you fucking want me to do!” The teen demanded.

“Gah! Fuck me! Fuck me hard and make me your slave! I just wat to cuuuuuuummmmmm!”

And as Veronica begged her new owner, both she and Blackfire released a heavenly scream of defeat and triumph. Their twin orgasms rocked through their core, Blackfire driving the monstrous dildo as deep inside both of them as inhumanly possible, her hips grinding hard into the pelvis of her conquest.

Allowing the feelings of euphoria to overwhelm them, Blackfire collapsed atop Veronica as the two breathed hard and basked in their sinful achievement. Even as the teenager rolled off her new toy, Veronica moaned in submissive joy at the feeling of the heavenly cock caressing her pussy as it vacated. Blackfire similarly sighed in relief as she extracted the monster from herself, before collapsing back in the bed beside her new lover.

But even as Blackfire cockily looked over to enjoy her handiwork, Veronica was already feeling a sense of dread and slight fear begin to fill in for her fading climax. The once elegant woman brought a hand to her face, brushing away the frenzied strands of wet hair that had once been perfectly made up.

“Goddess… I can’t believe I just did this…what if my husband were to find out…or Goddess forbid, my daughter…”

But as her toy worried, Blackfire merely rolled her eyes. She’d seen this play out before with the other women she’d claimed; there’d be some huge moral or fearful reaction from her lover, they’d fear for their relationship with their husband or boyfriend or whoever, but it always ended the same. None had escaped Blackfire’s clutch, and as soon as they were over it they were all happily kneeling at her feet where her worshippers belonged. Veronica would be no different.

As Veronica pressed her face to her hands, Blackfire took the chance to wrap an arm around the gorgeous MILF and roll back atop her.

“Hey.” Blackfire gently command as she used her free hand to pull Veronica’s hands form her face. The young teen recognized this look, fear and uncertainty, and couldn’t help but smirk at the inevitable lust it was eventually give way to. In and almost gentle gesture, Blackfire began to softly caress the woman’s cheek as she bore into her eyes.

“You don’t need to worry about your husband whatsoever. In fact, you don’t even need to think about him ever again. You’re mine now.” Blackfire breathed huskily, but with an air of absolute certainty that forced Veronica to shiver.

“But…” The matron weakly protested, only to be cut off with a soothing “Shhhhh” from her new mistress. And once her loyal servant had quieted, Blackfire rewarded her by planting a long, soft kiss on the woman’s lips, a kiss Veronica naturally melted into. And as Veronica succumbed to the overpowering desire, she realized that despite her fear of being caught, she felt no remorse or regret for the amazing thing she’d just done.

As Blackfire drew her mouth back Veronica was left weak and submissive, staring deep into the captivating, dark amethyst eyes that seemed to swallow her mind and make her so weak and happy.

“See, everything is as it should be. And as for your daughter, well…” Blackfire paused, her eyes slanting as a coy smirk tugged her lips. “She’s in _veerryy_ good hands right now.”

Blackfire could see the spark briefly flash in her slave’s eyes, and before Veronica could say anything she locked their lips together again, dominantly wrestling the woman’s tongue down back into submissiveness. The happy mewls of comfort escaping their lips were the only protest the mother could give at this point. Their lips escaped with a wet ‘pop.’

“My sister is making sure to teach your daughter all about the joys of lesbian sex. She’ll experience every deviant delight and sinful pleasure you and I just committed. Oh, but you really don’t have to worry. Unlike me, Starfire is _reeaallyy_ gentle.” A small, dark chuckle was the last thing Veronica heard before she was again consumed by the alien girl’s overwhelming lust.

*

True to her word, a similar scene was taking place deeper inside the apartment building, down in Veronica’s own home in fact. The much smaller apartment was filled with soft moans and heavenly squeaks as the two pretty girls inside filled the air with their love.

Starfire had the young girl in her delicate, guiding grasp, their silken forms molding perfectly together in a fated puzzle of ecstasy, as all women could. Much like her mother, Abby had been so suddenly swept up by the charm and allure of the fiery red-head that she almost didn’t realize when the young alien girl had seduced her back to her own bed.

Abby was the perfect spawn of her mother, the picture of youthful health and teenage beauty, much like Starfire and Blackfire themselves, just lacking the otherworldly exoticism. Blackfire pegged her as an easy claim from the get go, just like her mother. But while the elder sibling tended to corrupting Veronica, she entrusted her loyal little sister to ‘educate’ young Abby in the ways of Sapphic bliss, so she might eventually serve Blackfire as exquisitely as the others.

Abby bit her lip as another moan of agonizing passion escaped her. Starfire had dragged the both of them to the couch, which they were luxuriously laid upon. Star sat closer to the inside, hugging her young student close to her body as she leaned heavily on the armrest.

From the beginning, Abby had been putty in her new teacher’s hands. It was like Star knew every last sensitive bit on her body as the Tamaranean’s delicate hands cupped and caressed her supple skin. The green-eyed minx had gotten Abby riled quick and already nearly had her on the pinnacle of ecstasy.

For her part, Star relished in the soft sounds of delight her new lover was making as she clutched the younger teen close to her bosom. As one of Star’s hands roamed over her skin and teasingly pinched and stroked all her sensitive bits, Star’s other hand was busy deeply invading the young girl’s quivering slit.

Abby was utterly and delightfully helpless as Star’s nimble finger’s dug perfectly into her young, virgin pussy, pinching and stroking every one of her most sensitive nerves. Star’s hand was drenched in the constant stream of female liquid that flowed deep from the teen’s core, weeping and begging for more pleasure.

Starfire herself was nearing her own gratification. As she worked on her young lover, the alien beauty straddled one of Abby’s slender thighs, and she’d been rubbing her own burning cunt on the girl’s perfect skin ever since. Star’s face was flush with passion, and it wouldn’t take much more to reach her own orgasm. The red-head busied herself by kissing and sucking on Abby’s neck, which only drew further sighs and squeals from the girl.

“Ah…Ah…Goddess, that feels good…please keep…I can almost…” Abby’s voice was weak but Star knew could feel her womb tremble as her climax as nearly on the precipice.

In one beautifully glorious moment, Star stuck her expert fingers right against the most blissful part of Abby’s pussy. At the same time, the fiery red-head squeezed her legs hard on the younger girl’s thigh and ground her clit furiously into her alabaster skin. Star’s lips came free of the sweet swell of Abby’s shoulder as the two teens lost themselves to the cosmic ecstasy.

“Goddess Yes!!!” Star exclaimed as Abby just moaned hard in mindless rapture. The two knockout teens shook and clung to each other as a brilliant orgasm drilled through each of their bodies, rewarding them for their mutual love.

Slowly the two came down, breathing hard, Star sinking deep into the back cushion and hugging Abby tight to her in appreciation. The heady aroma of their love saturated the room, and they could feel their fluids having thoroughly stained the sofa beneath their butts.

Starfire relished the afterglow of an orgasm more than anything. True, she preferred over everyone else to be curled up and loved in the arms of her sister, but still getting to enjoy this delicious skin contact with a pretty girl as her hormones flowed through her veins was a grand feeling.

Abby was similarly still thinking over and over of the immense pleasure that had washed over her, especially as Starfire continued to hug and coddle her gently. But even though her body still radiated with endless good feelings, a creeping thought in her mind kept poking in from the corner.

“Was it good?” Starfire asked, her tone soft and gentle as always, but something in her heart was telling her that her new lover might be having a slight doubt.

“Y-Yeah… it felt really good…” Abby replied, but it was clear from her voice there was conflict in what she said.

“Then what is there to worry about?” Star gently asked, her hands still comforting and cuddling the younger teen. Abby had to fight the shivers, but deeply appreciated the touch.

“I don’t know…that was amazing, and you’re really beautiful, but I’ve never been into girls before! I just don’t know what this makes me…Goddess, if my mom found out I did this with another girl what would she think?...”

But as Abby voiced her concerns Star just crossed her arms and held the girl even closer. Just like Blackfire, she had seen this doubt and uncertainty in her partners. She knew this was a life-defining change to embrace the Sapphic feelings, and all she wanted to do was help as many girls discover this joy as possible.

“You needn’t ever concern yourself with such feelings. The love between girls is sacred, and should never be hidden away.” Star could feel the tension easing out of Abby, taking the moment to change the mood she moved her hands to cup both of the girl’s pert breasts and begin to softly knead them, issuing a small moan from the teen.

“And there’s no need to fear for your mother. She would understand your feelings much better than you believe. As a matter of fact, she is experiencing such joys with my sister right now.” Star’s voice turned from reassuring to openly alluring.

“M-Mom is…Agh!...” Just as the thought of her mother in a sinfully twisted situation began to crawl in her mind, Starfire pinched her nipples, teasing her already over-sensitive body.

“The connection between women is one of the strongest forces in the cosmos. And the love between family, between sisters, between mothers and daughters, it’s the most amazing, pure, and incredible feeling you could imagine.”

Abby began to pant more and more as Starfire massaged her chest harder and harder. Thoughts were now swirling in her mind of the idea of her mother as a sexual being, of what it might be like if she…if she and her mother were to do what Starfire had just done to her. And Star smiled as she sensed her lover begin to embrace the idea of incest, the greatest joy one could experience.

“That’s it. Embrace the feeling, as your mother has. It’s the feeling me and my sister discovered as the greatest in the galaxy. And soon, you and your mother will discover it for yourselves.”

*

“I really don’t think you should be walking me back down. I mean, even if my husband is at work, anyone could see us and get ideas.” Veronica stammered rather nervously.

“I told you to quit worrying. It hardly matters if anyone would see us at this time. After all, almost all the women in this tower are already mine.” Blackfire assured her as she gripped the MILF even closer to her waist, her hand possessively squeezing the mother’s ass to prove her point.

The two lascivious ladies were riding the elevator down to Veronica’s floor. Blackfire had her arm slung tightly around the married woman’s waist, more than happy to show off her newest lover to any that might spy them, regardless of what Veronica thought. Both wore only thin silk robes that barely crossed the hem of their thighs, and left a generous expanse of cleavage showing; Blackfire’s black with gold hems and Veronica’s a deep crimson.

When the elevator opened, Blackfire demanded she walk her newest slave arm-in-arm down the hall to her apartment. Veronica could feel her heart nearly leap from her chest, especially when she did see someone pass them in the hall. Then two, then a third! Goddess this was so embarrassing for her.

Rather, it should have been. But Veronica quickly noticed the coy looks the women gave her, the glint of understanding, and then the submissive look of desire they cast to Blackfire. She hadn’t been bluffing, Blackfire really had brought most of the building’s residents into her bed! For her part, Blackfire merely smirked as she passed her established worshippers, always happy to show off the newest toy in her collection. She imagined at some point the other women would invite Veronica to a ‘session’ of their own. This was the kingdom she’d been euphoric to create, a paradise where all women didn’t need to worry about a thing except making love to one another.

Abby was just starting to calm down thanks to Starfire’s talk, and she was also starting to feel a little frisky again too. But her heart instantly sank when she heard the door open, and she saw first her mother step into view. From sheer panic, she reached down and pulled a blanket up to her chest, trying desperately to cover her nudity but failing for the most part. But when Veronica stepped fully into the room and both women got a good look at each other, there was plenty of surprise to go around.

“Abby!”

“Mom!”

The girls exclaimed at the same time, at first neither noticing the circumstance of the other, and only worrying about how they would explain themselves. But then the room went quiet, and Abby and Veronica went slack jawed as they really, really took a good look at each other.

Abby was stunned to see her mother wearing an extremely short robe that practically let her full breasts spill out the seam. But what was even more shocking was seeing her mother in the arms of another woman! Blackfire, Starfire’s sister held her mother tight around the waist as though she were a trophy, and a well-acquainted one at that!

And Veronica was no less stunned to see her daughter fully naked on the couch, barely covered by the blanket she clutched to her breasts! And there it was, just as Blackfire, her mistress had promised. The red-haired Starfire was directly behind her daughter, holding her in almost a loving embrace.

Neither mother nor daughter knew what they were going to do at this point. Not only had they been caught, they’d caught each other in such a scandalous position. But as everything else was set aside in their minds, they both realized one very simple thing. Their mom/daughter looked really fucking hot!

As the mother and daughter merely locked eyes and stared in open lust, Star and Blackfire glanced to one another, sharing a coy smile at their simultaneous victories. Now came their favorite part, where they would gently ‘encourage’ the mother and daughter to embrace each other, just as they had.

“M-Mom…”

“Abby…”

The two breathed each other’s names now, their voices clearly dripping with want. Without a word, Blackfire began to walk her lover forward. At the same time Starfire rose and had Abby stand with her before gently pushing her forward as well.

The mother and daughter meekly came together, Abby utterly forgetting her nakedness as she let the blanket drop. The two stood right before each other, eyes gleaming into one another as they each trembled with desperate want. Star and Blackfire shared another look before they each took their partner’s hands in theirs and gently brought them up until the mother and daughter were delicately holding on to one another.

Star put an encouraging palm to Abby’s exposed back. “Go ahead, and discover the true Sapphic love destined for mothers and daughters.” She spoke dazzlingly for the duo.

Blackfire placed her hands on Veronica’s shoulders, urging her forward none too delicately. “Come on, you both know you want to fuck more than anything in the world. It’s just what’s natural.”

And as soon as Starfire and Blackfire let their touch drift away, Veronica and Abby listened to their bodies, their hearts, and their souls. They were both incredibly nervous, but couldn’t doubt what they wanted as they both bent forward and kissed their beloved family. Timid at first, the mother and daughter quickly found comfort as their lips locked so perfectly together, delving deeply into a sensuous and very loving kiss.

Star moved away to stand with her sister as the sibling merely watched their handiwork as Veronica and Abby shamelessly made out. Blackfire, trading her trophy, instinctively grabbed Star by her waist, the younger sister happily clinging to her lovely mistress as the two began to step away to the door. Just before they left though they turned back one last time, just in time to see Veronica and Abby pull away and stare with deep longing into each other’s eyes again.

“You two make sure to have plenty of fun. And next time the four of us are gonna have a real get-together.”

With that last parting promise, Starfire and Blackfire shut the door behind them, leaving Veronica and Abby to discover and thoroughly explore this new and much desired world of Sapphic incest.

Motions still nervous, but no longer hesitant, Veronica shed her own robe, revealing her naked body to her daughter as she had done for her. As Abby took in the glorious sight, the two gently took each other’s hands.

“Well, it looks like we have a lot to talk about. How about we do that… in my bedroom.”

“That sounds just perfect, mommy.”

***

Star was absolutely comfortable to be walked nude through the hall, pretty much all the girls there at the time had seen her in such a state already. And of course she always loved for her sister to show her off as the prize she was.

As the elevator closed on the siblings, Blackfire spun her sister in her arms until she was facing her, their bodies sensually pressed close. Blackfire easily tilted her sister’s face up and caught her lips, Star sighing with immeasurable happiness into her beloved mistress’ kiss. As Blackfire let the little girl escape she leered over her like a conquered princess. And Starfire merely stared back up with her dazzling emerald eyes to the girl she loved and worshipped above all else.

“You did a good job today, but I hope you’ve saved plenty of strength for tonight. You’d better be ready, because this is going to be the most memorable night of our lives.” Blackfire made a sultry promise, her expression utterly burning with lustful gluttony.

“Yes Mistress! I feel like I’ve been waiting my whole life for this night! I’m ready to give my everything to you!” Star exclaimed with intense devotion, drawing an even darker smile from her sister.

“Good. Because this night will feel like it’s never going to end.”

***

It wasn’t too much later that Blackfire had her sister on the bed, Star’s face already contorted with ecstasy as her big sister demandingly lapped at her quivering pussy. Sweet moans and sighs crossed the fiery red-head’s lips as sweat poured down her face. The golden skin of her pert breasts dipped up and down as her whole body undulated in delightful agony, her arms clenching at the sheets, the headboard, anything to keep her anchored.

Blackfire wore a smile of sheer satisfaction as she brought her little sister down to blissful helplessness. She clutched greedily at the younger teen’s legs, keeping them firmly locked on her shoulders as the onyx-haired temptress drove her tongue masterfully into the depths of her slave. She so savored this flavor, a taste so instinctively close to her own, but so much more delicious as she knew this was a taste that truly belonged to her. And whenever that flavor became sweeter, Blackfire knew her sister was about to show her appreciation.

“Goddess, Yes Blackfire! I love you so much! I love you! I lo…AAAAHHH!” As Starfire professed her unending gratitude, a final switch from her sister’s tongue sent starbolts blazing through her core.

Blackfire just held the girl down tightly as her bronzed body writhed in mindless pleasure. The dominant sibling smiled with delightfully evil intent as she stared up from just over the teen’s gushing mound, relishing Star’s face as it went stupid with satisfaction, the look of embracing her one real purpose. A smug smile on her own face, Blackfire gently let her sister’s body fall down to the mattress, practically taunting her with how gentle she was.

As Star was left helpless and panting for breath, Blackfire crawled up the length of her body, making sure her own tanned skin dragged across as much of her slave’s perfect form as she wanted. Even as Star’s eyes were closed her breath still ragged, Blackfire still demanded her devotion, and pulled her sister’s face to her own, kissing her greedily even as the younger girl struggled to please her though her orgasmic haze.

“Now, you just sit here and wait like a good little slave.” Blackfire gently coaxed her sister back down as she pulled away from her too-sweet lips. “Your ‘Special Surprise’ should be just about here.”

And with that lest devilishly sultry promise, Blackfire rose from the bed and left the room, and left her sister twitching as her pussy immediately flared again. Starfire bit her lips as a slight mewl of need escaped her, her hips already squirming at the absence of her sister. The ‘Surprise’ was hardly a secret, but Star still couldn’t wait. She knew she was about to receive the greatest gift of her life from her most beloved sister.

*

Blackfire leisurely strode in all her naked glory through her luxuriously private penthouse. She smirked as she imaged one day being able to go anywhere in the entire building like this, with every female therein bound to her will as her joyous slaves. But tonight she had a much, much more important matter to see to. In fact, tonight was almost certainly the most important night of her life, and it was going to be the most satisfyingly blissful as well.

She opened the patio door and stepped out into the cool night air, the light breeze feeling heavenly across her exposed skin. Leaning on the railing, she stared out over the sea of lights blinking across the cityscape.

However, she wasn’t there to sightsee for long, and just a minute after she stepped out, she spotted the thing she was truly waiting for. Her lips curled into an even more deviant smile as she looked up to see a small, blinking object drifting gracefully down towards her. Once it came into view, it could almost be mistaken as a small satellite, a roughly beach ball sized sphere with various small attachments and electronics dotted along the surface.

Blackfire could barely contain her excitement, the willful temptress even managing to tremble just a bit as she bent down to pick up the object. In reality, this strange satellite was simply the transport of a reputable intergalactic delivery service, a package she’d ordered. However, the contents of it were going to change their lives in the most joyous way imaginable.

*

By the time Blackfire was carrying the pod back into the bedroom, Star had recovered and was sitting up on the bed, waiting with baited breath. Her eyes practically sparked as her sister set the pod down on the carpet, and both sisters eagerly leered down at it as she hit the switch to open the device.

The Tamaranean siblings’ eyes grew wide in veneration as the top half of the sphere split open to reveal a flower. But as one could guess form the theme of this story, this was no ordinary house plant Blackfire had ordered.

“By the Goddess…” Star’s lips trembled as she beheld the flower, knowing full well this simple thing was going to deliver her to her ultimate destiny.

“Finally…” Blackfire hushed out, her voice dripping with such a deep desire, and far less control than she’d shown before.

The bottom half of the sphere actually contained a healthy base of soil from which the flower sprouted out. There was very little stem actually visible, and the crown of petals sat directly against the soil, wide enough that it pretty much encompassed the entirety of the pod’s space and colored a deep purple. Large filaments sprouted up and surrounded the inner ring, but the real eye-catcher was the pistil, the elongated central shaft of the flower that rose directly up from the center. The pistil was colored an almost golden yellow, the surface embedded with rough ridges and bumps, was nearly a foot long and at the base probably as thick around as one of the girl’s wrists.

Blackfire dropped to her knees right before the pod, examining the flower as though she were hypnotized. Both she and Star had long heard about these exotic specimens. They were called Venus flowers, and while not native to Earth’s nearby neighbor, they were from a planet quite renowned in the intergalactic community for its’ highly varied, strange, and some would say miraculous plant life.

Indeed, the plant was highly prized, in some cases even worshipped as a divine gift from the fertility Goddess, as the plant allowed two females to create a child. If a woman allowed the pistil to enter her, it would temporarily fuse with her womb, coaxing her eggs and allowing her to ‘pollinate’ her lover.

Blackfire was practically drooling as the glorious sight filled her mind with ideas of the ultimate subjugation. With the Venus flower, she would completely conquer and own Starfire in the most intimate way possible, by allowing Blackfire to put her child inside her baby sister.

Star’s mind was similarly focused, utterly drowned in blissful thoughts of being impregnated by her beloved mistress. The obedient red-head watched with reverent attention as Blackfire sucked in her breath and slowly positioned herself, spreading her legs over the pod until the plant was perfectly positioned beneath her.

Her knees on the carpet, body quivering with anticipation, Blackfire gently lowered herself until the tapered tip of the pistil was poking right against her already soaking nether lips. Her mind filled with lustful determination, and the teenage girl looked straight up as she allowed her weight to fall, driving the massive length of plant-flesh deep inside her.

Blackfire wailed in utter delight, a long, mind-bending moan the Star had heard only on the rarest of occasions, the very few times when her sister fully relinquished herself to the will of another and experienced the pure, unrestricted pleasure of surrender.

And the dark-haired girl’s voice just seemed to drag on. The flower’s rod was massive, bigger than any toy she’d ever used on herself before, and its’ texture so perfectly rugged so as to delightfully scratch every inch of her love-canal.

Finally she sank low enough her hips touched the rim of the pod, and she felt the tip of the pistil pierce into the depth of her womb. Her voice faded out and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt the plant envelope her entire being, merging with her in her most intimate place, and feeling the unbearable pleasure as a reward.

Star still only watched awestruck, barely noticing as her sister’s body writhed with small jolts, signifying she’d just experienced her first subtle, yet doubtless overwhelming orgasm of the night.

Soon though, once Blackfire’s body calmed down save for the gentle rise and fall of her breath, the girl’s head craned down again, straight towards her sister. When the two made eye contact, Star was almost paralyzed from the look her sister gave her. It was absolutely feral, telling of an unspeakable lust burrowing into her mind. Starfire almost felt something approaching a twinge of fear, but far, far more than that the feeling that kept her still was the utter desire she had to submit to this beast, knowing full well that her domination would be the greatest feeling in the universe.

Blackfire’s mad eyes never left her sister’s as she began to rise back up. As her body lifted, the Venus Flower was slowly uprooted from the soil. Star could no longer see the pistil, as it was fully driven deep into Blackfire’s womb. The crown of purple petals spread over her groin, but as she removed the plant from the pod it’s mighty, thick roots were exposed. Each tendril was at least a thumb’s thick on its’ own, but as the roots fully left the soil they instinctively intertwined and conjoined into one lengthy mass.

Starfire realized how utterly helpless she felt now, her tyrannical sister standing over her now, massive pseudo-cock jutting straight towards her, the roots constantly writhing and pulsing, making it look bigger and bigger with every twitch. It looked absolutely monstrous, more powerful than any dildo Blackfire had used on her before, and Star knew in her heart that thing was going to claim her for her sister permanently. The younger girl felt her pussy twitch in desperate want at the thought.

As though hypnotically drawn, Starfire began to crawl towards the edge of her bed, towards her crazed sibling and her terrifying new plant-cock.

“Sister…” Star barely breathed as she came face to face with the terrifying instrument of her imminent conquest.

But before Star could take any action herself, Blackfire lunged forward, hastily taking her slave by the shoulders and violently tossing her back into the bed. Star barely had time to set her eyesight straight before Blackfire was clamoring over top of her, and without the faintest hint of warning her lips were upon her own.

Blackfire kissed her sister hard, almost painfully as she sucked and pulled on the younger girl’s tongue with a vengeful need. Star had never felt such animal force form her sister before, and immediately the redhead swooned as their mouths locked in sinful lust.

Without releasing her lock on her sister’s lips, Blackfire’s hands shot out and seized Star’s wrists, forcing the poor girl’s arms high over her head and pinned down to the bed. Star just moaned in open acceptance to the domination, her voice growing even higher as she felt the slickened mass of tendrils press hard against her stomach.

Blackfire felt like the plant itself had taken hold of her instincts, and was driving her body in the most natural course to claim another female. She’d never before felt so helpless to her actions and yet so totally in control; she felt like a savagely powerful beast, and she absolutely loved it.

When she released her sister’s lips she immediately heard Starfire gasping for air, but Blackfire couldn’t help from keeping busy and her own lips shot down to her sister’s neck, planting heavy, wet kissed under her jaw, behind her ear, over her collarbone, wherever she pleased to mark as her own.

As Starfire huffed and moaned at the playful bites, Blackfire felt her hips pulled back in order to align with her sister’s. Star couldn’t help but suck in a big gasp as she felt the gnarled tip of the roots press tightly against her dripping entrance. The girl could feel her destiny was about to be fulfilled, and she wanted nothing more than to encourage her beloved big sister to seal her fate once and for all.

“Please sister! Do it! Give me your chil-AAAHHHHH!!!” But Blackfire had no need for pleading, and Star was immediately cut off as her sister drove the huge root-mass deep into her aching pussy.

Star wailed in unrestrained passion as the bumpy, squirming phallus penetrated ceaselessly inside of her. Blackfire had fucked her with toys before, but never something of this size, or shape, and never with this sort of mindless intensity. It was totally overpowering, and Star relished every moment.

Blackfire didn’t hold back any of her strength, drilling her pseudo-cock deep through her sister until the tip was knocking right against her cervix. But the onyx-haired girl was in no state of mind to savor the moment, and she quickly pulled the rod back only to immediately thrust it straight back in.

Starfire began to moan in devout ecstasy as her sister began mercilessly pumping into her quivering cunt. The utter dominance she felt was incredible, the gnarly, inhuman phallus crushing through her receptive slit filled her with a sense of complete fulfillment.

Blackfire could only make short grunts and snarls as she pistoned relentlessly in and out of her slave-sister. She was fucking Starfire like a wild animal, an intensity she’d never explored even on her most sadistic days. Usually she liked to torment her sister, savor every moment and draw out her pleasure as long as she could. Not now, for the plant was wired right into the darkest corner of her mind, giving her one solitary goal. Blackfire could think only of fucking her mate as hard as possible and filling her to the brim with offspring!

The Venus Flower locked the alien sisters together in mind-bending sin. Star’s arms were still pinned down, but the girl instinctively wrapped her legs tight around her lover’s waist, fully embracing the punishing sex she so desperately craved. And as Star felt every thrust of the massive cock, every raw scrape as the coarse roots completely filled her tight pussy, the plant seemed to translate every motion through to Blackfire. For every time the elder sister drove her plant into her mate, the pistil in her responded in kind, rubbing and running up through her own cavity, bumping around in her womb as it continuously prepared her body for its’ ultimate goal.

Blackfire’s wild façade was cracking, her face unable to hide the blistering pleasure that was slowly but surely weakening her thrusts, making them less steady and stable. Both sisters were on the precipice of climax, Star as she was still relentlessly claimed by the rooted-cock, Blackfire’s more subtle as the pistil filled her to completion. She could feel the pistil had her womb was nearly ready. She could feel dozens of microfibrous-tendrils from the plant expanding and invading every corner of her womb, seeking out her precious eggs and drawing them in for their eminent injection. Finally, the plant’s chemical processes were ready, Blackfire’s eggs successfully harvest and infused, and both mates’ bodies were properly primed and ready.

“FU-FUC-GGGAAAAHHH!!!” Blackfire attempted to scream, but only a primal roar came out as she felt the plant’s true purpose finally reached. A massive orgasm broke through her body, and she could feel the plant responding to it, and sending those blissful feelings back into her body a thousand fold.

Blackfire absolutely lost it as her climax synched into the plant. Once the flower felt its’ host’s violent orgasm, its’ brewing chemical were released with a mighty force. Blackfire only screamed harder as she felt the flower, the extension of her own womb, explode, spraying a jet of ovule-infused semen deep inside of her sister.

And Star’s own spirit lit up in synchrony. The moment she felt the massive root twitch, her own orgasm lit up like a starbolt. It started out amazing, but it rose to unthinkably pleasurable heights once the girl felt the fertile goo shoot directly into her eagerly waiting womb. Starfire cried her recipient ecstasy to the heavens, wanting the whole world to know how joyous a moment this was.

“GODDESS YES!! FILL ME!! BREED ME!! GIVE ME YOUR BABIES!!”

Together, the two sisters voices merged into a ceaseless cry of overwhelming euphoria. Sapphic pleasure claimed their bodies, minds, and souls. Their bodies clung to each other, fingers grasping for dear life, Star’s legs locking Blackfire’s body ironclad to her own, neither sister at all willing to disconnect, wanting only to be joined like this in perpetual bliss forever.

It seemed like eons before their twin orgasms even began to hint at subsiding, but eventually their strength did leave them, and Blackfire finally collapsed hard, smothering her sister from atop. It was a long process for them to transition from screaming, to moaning, to panting and mewling, all the while the pleasure in the bodies slowly burning them out in the most painfully amazing way. Eventually the two were left together in the harmonious afterglow, skin all but plastered together, Blackfire’s face embedded in Star’s bosom, and the wondrous plant-cock still lodged deep inside them both, linking them still as one.

As the pair’s strength gradually returned, their aching yet restless bodies writhed slowly together, feeling each other’s skin in a loving, sensuous display. The pair slowly shifted to a slightly more comfortable position, Blackfire resting more on her side and Star next to her, just slightly atop. It was a bit of a difficult dance as neither seemed willing (or able) to unlodge the massive pistil connecting them, but that only made things all the more pleasurable.

Her legs still mostly tied to her sister, Star playfully clung to and hugged her beloved big sis. And for the moment, Blackfire was quite content to bask in her little sister’s worship, allowing Star to lavish her with small kisses and love, clinging almost like a young cub. After several more kisses, Starfire settled on just hugging her sister close to her, resting her cheek just below Blackfire’s chin, letting loose a deep, happily fulfilled sigh.

“Sister, I truly can’t say just how happy I am to be carrying your baby in me… My sister’s baby…My mistress…” Star moaned out sleepily as the siblings continued to softly caress one another.

A slightly triumphant, but ultimately happy smirk graced Blackfire’s face. She weakly brought a hand up to stroke Starfire’s cheek, happily coddling the girl.

“Of course Star, this was your destiny after all. As my little sister, as my eternal slave, this is your rightful place; quiet, obedient, and happily knocked up. And now that you our carrying our child, our royal bloodline will persevere, stronger than ever thanks to the two of us.”

With that promise of joyous insemination, the sisters again settled into quiet contentment, gently holding each other in their pure love. Their climaxes had been mind-shattering, literally breathtaking, but the girls knew far more was in store. Their alien strength, superhuman stamina, and long history of passionate sex ensured for both of them more violent love, and each could feel the energy quickly flowing back.

Blackfire could feel Star becoming playfully restless again, squirming like a spoiled child in her arms more and more. Star dug herself into her sister’s warm embrace, nuzzling her face in heavenly delight against Blackfire’s lovely tits, then slowly dragging her lips back up under the elder sister’s jaw.

“Goddess, I love you so much Blackfire.” Star moaned quietly, lips trembling against her mistress’ throat. “…And…I’ve been thinking…”

Blackfire sensed the curious timidity in her slave’s voice, quite a surprise given everything she’d bared already. The dominant girl continued to gently stroke her little sister’s hair as she made a soft murmur in response, granting the girl that small permission.

“It’s just, I love you so much, I couldn’t imagine living without you now...and I feel it would be lonely for our child to grow up alone, without a loving sister like we’ve both had…” Star’s voice was still hesitant, but Blackfire was beginning to hear an odd confidence that urged her to cock an eyebrow at the younger lady.

“…so I was wondering…” Star paused again, but Blackfire didn’t miss the growing excitement in her voice. “…I wondered if maybe… you would allow me to plant a seed in you as well… then our children would know they had a loving sister themselves.”

As Starfire made her request clear she pushed herself up slightly so she could look deep into her sister’s eyes. Admittedly, even Blackfire had not expected that question, nor for her sister to have the guts to ask her, and her eyes widened in some surprise. But as Blackfire looked deed back into Star’s endless emerald eyes, she could see the true sincerity, feel the real concern and love in her voice… but Blackfire also saw the way her lips and throat trembled, she could sense the desperate want in her sister, her own desire to lay some claim over her big sister.

 _‘How cute…’_ The onyx-haired mistress thought. _‘She thinks she has any right to lay claim over me.’_

After hearing her lover’s request, Blackfire sneered in malicious delight. Star’s hopeful face turned to utter surprise as her big sister suddenly exploded with renewed energy, rolling them violently until Blackfire was laying on the bed before hiking her sister up and forcing Star to sit straight up.

Star moaned loud as Blackfire bucked her hips up hard, reigniting her passion as the thick, rooted-cock stirred to forceful life inside her again. Utterly helpless, Star was forced to accept the violent pleasure as her mistress pseudo-cock began to violently thrust into her again, pumping her already filled womb.

Blackfire quickly got back into her rhythm, clutching her sister mercilessly tight by the waist as the little girl straddled her. She bounced her slave high and hard up and down atop her flower-phallus, which quickly re-engorged itself, expanding and filling both their pussies to the brim with delight.

Blackfire’s breath heatedly accelerated in quick bursts, sweat beading on her face as she fucked her sister harder and harder atop her. Star mewled like the obedient toy she was, bouncing relentlessly on her sister’s lap. The pistil and root dildo between them pumped deep within them both, rooting back deep into their wombs a second time.

Star groaned in exquisite pleasure as she felt the root stirring the giant load of semen already saturating her womb. The roots were so thickly embedded in her slit no fluid could escape, and instead the massive cock only forced her body to accept it all, stirring and sloshing the life-filled fluid in her belly as the main mass thrust maniacally through her quim. She was utterly helpless as her big sister dominated her.

Blackfire’s face broke out in a twisted grin as she observed the look of utterly mindless ecstasy cross her sister’s face. The girl had gone totally stupid under her sister’s relentless fucking. But Blackfire was far from done. She was going to carve her will deep into her sister’s body, ensure that Starfire forever knew her place.

“Now just who exactly do you think is the one in charge here!...” Blackfire began to taunt, her voice rough as she had to continue driving her cock deep into her sister.

“ ** _I_** am your mistress, and don’t you ever forget it! You are **_my_** slave, and you are mine to sow with my seed! You are **_mine_** to use as a broodmare however I see please!” With each sentence, Blackfire violently thrust the flower-cock as deep up into Star’s womb as physically possible, eliciting more and more sharp cries of anguishing delight form the helpless girl.

As Blackfire toyed with her sister, her smile became more crazed, and more determined.

“If you’re so worried about our daughter being lonely, then I’ll simply have to fuck you and fuck you again over and over until your belly’s bursting with babies yourself!”

The moment Blackfire’s tirade had finished, the two sister’s voices peaked and joined together in an explosion of ecstasy. Brutal orgasms assaulted their bodies and minds together, and as Starfire twitched wildly Blackfire once again felt the plant pistil sucking in her womb, now far more sensitive to the second round of egg-harvesting.

“FUCK!” Came Blackfire’s simple cry of climax as she felt the infused fluid once more explode from her false-phallus.

“GGAAAAHHH!!!” The came Star’s final reply as she felt her sister’s potent seed burst inside her once again, pushing her womb to expand far past its’ brim as it was saturated with a second torrent of virile life.

Their bodies totally locked together, the alien siblings writhed as their very DNA twisted in joyous ecstasy. Long after the burst of pleasure began did it slowly begin to subside, screams of passion dying down into desperate gasps of breaths.

Blackfire was drenched in sweat as her arms fell lifelessly out to the sides, losing her grip on her lust-slave. Her hips were wracked with pain as they sunk deep into the bed. And finally, after a second torrent of lustful insemination, she felt the flower within her begin to wilt. She was completely exhausted, and momentarily lost all sense of her surroundings, including her sister.

Star’s body had monetarily locked in place like a statue, just long enough to ensure all of her sister’s healthy eggs was deposited directly into her happy womb. But the moment she felt Blackfire’s grip on her drop, the younger girl lost total control of her muscles as well, and almost comically slumped backwards until she fell off her sister completely.

Star’s back hit the edge of the bed, and because of her position she slowly slid off the sheets until she was deposited on the carpet, an utterly helpless lump of flesh as the bone-melting pleasure continued to course through her veins and leave her paralyzed.

With the sister’s finally disconnected, and its’ purpose fulfilled twice over, the Venus flower finally shriveled enough that it fell away completely from Blackfire’s ever-grateful slit. But its’ duty had far more than been done, and now both sisters were awash in the utter satisfaction it had allowed them to experience.

It felt like a very long time before there was any renewed life in the room, but eventually Star’s eyes began to move as awareness slowly crept back into her mind, pushing past the thick haze of ecstasy that had been left there.

Instinctively, Star’s had gently touched her ever-so-slightly bulging belly, filled far past capacity with her sister’s potent sperm. Star hummed in quiet but immense satisfaction. She closed her eyes, not in exhaustion, but so she could completely focus on the joyous feelings of life stirring inside her. She didn’t just imagine it, she could feel her sister’s eggs fusing to her own. She could feel the ovule taking root in her bountiful womb, well nourished by the excess of plant-fluid filling her and gently sloshing. Star realized that this was truly the ultimate bliss she’d… they’d both been craving. Star could feel the child, the product of her and Blackfire’s love, taking root in her womb.

Star’s emerald eyes opened as a few stray tears leaked out, the happiness she felt almost blinding as she played over in her head again and again the idea that she would soon be a mother to the child of the woman she so desperately loved. She felt like there was literally nothing else in the universe that could make her happier.

But then, one errant idea overwrote that feeling, by just a tiny margin. As Star slowly came back to her senses and paid more attention to the world around her, her eyes drifted over to the forgotten satellite pod, and suddenly widened brilliantly when she noticed a second flower growing from the soil.

Like a divine mandate had suddenly blessed her, Star instantly felt every ounce of strength return to her body when she spied the flower. A singular purpose lodged in her mind, a crystal-clear picture of what she had to do. It was like she had a sudden epiphany, she’d only completed half of her destiny, but she knew exactly what needed to be done for her fate to be totally fulfilled.

Faster than one might’ve expected, Star managed to crawl back up to her feet. Very small hushes of happiness escaped her lips as she felt the living-liquid inside her slosh and bounce with every slight movement she made, but that would only spark her fire further, not slow her.

Like a Goddess herself was driving her movements, Star made her way to the satellite and naturally knelt back down above it, just the same as her sister had. The second Venus Flower had already grown to nearly the full size of its’ predecessor, and as soon as the very tip of the pistil touched Star’s lips she felt her whole body tremble in need.

Star let loose a long, slow, and drawn out groan as she allowed the tapered point of the flower to penetrate her. Her oversensitive pussy screamed in helpless pleasure as it was once again filled as the flower slowly thrust deeper and deeper inside her. Star struggled to maintain herself, but somehow managed to push farther and farther until the pistil-tip was poking right against the sealed entrance to her womb. Biting her lip, the fiery-haired girl dropped her hips completely, and a harsh gasp of shock escaped her as the plant-cock forced itself back into her already filled womb.

Star nearly bit her lip open, tears rolled down her cheeks as she mewled in unbelievable delight. Despite her womb being totally packed full, she soon felt the plant rooting her, taking hold, and sending outs it’s tiny tendrils to seek out her yet virgin eggs. It was enough to almost crush the girls mind, but her divine mandate, the clear focus in her mind kept her lucid. She had to do this!

Blackfire meanwhile had been far more out of it than her sister, all but unconscious as she recovered from her violent orgasm and the dominant force she’d subjected Star to. The sense of satisfaction rotting her own brain had been just as strong as her sister’s. It was like the ultimate climax of her lifelong dream. She’d broken her sister, forced her to bend to her will, and now she’d sown the girl with her own child, and all the while Star only loved and worshipped her for it! That girl was hers, claimed inside and out in the deepest, most permanent way imaginable.

The onyx-haired tyrant was so focused on her own delight, she was completely oblivious to the renewed sounds of pleasure as Starfire implanted herself with the new flower. Nor did she hear when Star rose again and padded back to the foot of the bed. And she didn’t even notice as Star stood right at her feet, gazing down at her with an intensely hungry and dominant look that had never been seen on the younger sister’s face.

And as Star leered down at her queen of a sister, practically drooling over her perfect, Goddess-like body, she had absolutely no mind of her own place as the slave, she gave no thoughts to how she’d soon be breaking their roles, and nor did she think of the consequences once they were done and she relinquished control back to Blackfire. No, for the moment there was only one mission Star had to accomplish, the most important one of her life. Now, it was her turn to impregnate her sister!

Blackfire was suddenly shaken from her dreaming by a violent force. She felt someone suddenly grab her legs, pulling her and flipping her over completely, landing on her stomach as her legs dangled off the edge of the bed.

The elder sister quickly came back to her full senses as she wrenched her head to look back behind her. She was surprised enough to see her sister standing there, clearly the culprit of her violent upheaval. But before a single sound of reprisal could come out her eyes widened in absolute bafflement once she saw the wide petals of the Venus Flower surrounding Star’s pussy, and the menacing length of cock-roots poking directly out towards her. In an instant, Blackfire realized her sister’s intent, and a flush of indignation suddenly surged through her, her face curving into a sincerely threatening glare.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Do you think you have any right to…” But Blackfire’s anger drifted off as she truly got a good look at her sister’s face. Star’s eyes were practically glazed, and she could sense a deep, almost violent lust radiating from deep in her mind, almost as if it were not her own.

Star then reached down took an extremely strong hold of Blackfire’s hips, keeping her pressed tightly down to the mattress. Blackfire quickly realized that something had overcome her sister, she wasn’t sure what, but Star had become definitively determined to fuck her! And Blackfire also soon realized that while her own body was still worn completely from their last session, somehow Star seemed to be burning at full strength; she couldn’t overpower her!

But while Blackfire’s eyes turned to slight panic, and she weakly struggled against her sister’s grip, Star’s face suddenly broke into a strange smile. Her eyes half-lidded, and she giggled softly, almost drunkenly.

“Sister, there’s no reason to feel anger, or fear…” Star attempted to reassure her sister, her tone tinged with an uncharacteristic happiness. Not to say she wasn’t usually happy, but Blackfire definitely heard something odd in her voice, and especially so in her actions. 

“I just figured it out… It simply would not be right if I alone were to experience the true bliss of motherhood… so now, big sister, I’ll happily impregnate you too!... then we can both experience heaven with our new family…”

After her almost hypnotic voice quieted, Star took an even firmer hold of Blackfire’s hips as she slowly lined the tip of her flower-cock with her sister’s slit. Blackfire’s eyes widened even further in confusion and panic as she felt the knotty-roots poke just against her lips, already feeling the threat of violent delight tremble into her core. One last time, Blackfire set her eyes to rage, and made one last attempt to bring her sister to heel.

“Starfire, I’m warning you… if that filthy thing goes one more centimeter deeper, you’ll be sor-AAAHHHH!!!” But it was far too late for Blackfire to gain control, and her little sister broke her threat with one violent thrust.

Blackfire’s angry façade crumbled like a sandcastle the moment the thick mass of roots penetrated her. She lost sight of her sister as her head pointed straight forward, pressing down hard into the soft comforter. Her body lost any of its’ tiny amount of strength and resistance as the organic dildo filled her pussy even more than the pistil had. Her walls pressed out wide as the gnarled tip of the phallus drove deep into her core, smashing her still hypersensitive womb.

The elder sister, despite her protest, easily succumbed to the immense pleasure as her sister fucked her. Her anger totally melted as her face betrayed her true delight, sweet moans and gasps of bliss rapidly escaping her throat as she felt Star drive her thick, gnarly cock into her over and over.

Star’s thoughts were not near as conflicted or complicated. With Blackfire bent down before her, Star fucked her doggy style, as her big sister had done to her countless times before. But Star merely did as she knew they both desired, and as she had her sister bent over she relished in the deep ecstasy as the flower-pistil thrust back into her own saturated cunt every time she forced the opposite end into her mistress.

Blackfire could feel her will fading fainter and fainter as she surrendered to the lovely feelings. Her pussy had already been worn raw when she was doing the fucking, and now having her sister fuck her from the opposite end felt ten times more intense. She could feel the alien strength of her sister transferred through the root, right into the tip every time as it knocked through her cervix and deep into her core. Her womb, which had already been primed to give offspring, now felt supercharged, intensely fertile, and desperately ached to be filled with seed itself.

Once both surrendered totally to their natural instinct, it didn’t take long for both sisters to feel the urge to cum boiling in their bellies. Starfire’s thrust were becoming shallower as she let the flower-cock stay embedded deeply inside her sister. As her own song grew more ragged, she suddenly collapsed forward, her breasts smothering her sister’s back as her lips fell right to the back of Blackfire’s neck. Star’s mound pressed right against her big sister’s bountiful butt, just making small but hard thrusts to stir their beloved cock deep inside them both. She knew it was just a matter of seconds before their ultimate contentment.

“Can you feel it coming, sister?... ahh… You can’t imagine it, you have to experience it… the moment you feel your womb being filled… nghh… the moment you feel the seed take root… your fertile eggs being claimed… it’s… divine…” Star’s promise ghosted right behind Blackfire’s ear, and as she felt the roots pulsing in her pussy alongside her sister’s voice, the elder sister knew she was ready to happily accept her fate.

“Fuck Star!... I want to feel it when I cum!... cum in me and make us both mommies!” Blackfire finally begged herself, casting aside all pretenses of domination for the much sweeter reward of mutual ecstasy.

Finally Blackfire’s admission seemed to appease the Goddesses, and as the two sisters fully embraced their fate they let loose a beautiful, sky-piercing wail. Star’s body seized tight as she felt the flower pulling at her womb before bursting outward, feeling every last drop of her own love being shot out into her beloved sister. Blackfire buried her face in the blankets as her body quivered in delightful weakness. Her orgasm thundered through her like a blessing as she finally felt her own womb being graciously filled by her little sister’s potent seed. Without a doubt, this was the bliss Star had been so right to share with her.

The room slowed to a quiet still, Blackfire clutching at the blankets as Star clutched her sister, their bodies feeling tight as springs. Only after Star had deposited every last drop of life-filled fluid into her sister did the two finally feel their bodies begin to relax.

Hard breaths escaped the red and black-haired beauties, and as Blackfire’s body went totally slack into the bed, Star slowly lost her unnaturally acquired strength and slipped off beside her. The flower, its’ own purpose fulfilled as its’ brother’s had been, wilted gracefully and slid out from each of the girls’ pussies, severing the temporary physical link but leaving a permanent link planted deep in their wombs.

Star’s head was still full of delightful haze, not yet ready to accept her inevitable reality and ‘punishment,’ and as her body curled limply beside her beloved big sister, her mistress, the girl she loved completely, and now mother to her children, Starfire drifted off into a heavily deep sleep.

Meanwhile Blackfire’s mind cleared much quicker as the passion in her body slowly died, but left her to ruminate on the extraordinary feelings she’d just experienced. She could feel her sister’s breath become measured in sleep beside her, and softly smirked to herself. She knew how mad she was at the start, how mad she felt she would’ve been had she known beforehand what Star would try to do.

But after accepting Star’s intense, instinctive feelings, Blackfire was more than happy to accept it. After all, her sister had been right. The joy of feeling it as her sister’s seed, her life was shot deep into her waiting womb was unlike anything she could’ve conceived of before. And now she was left to bask in the aftermath, and ruminate on the fact that she’d just been forcibly impregnated; she, alongside her sister, was going to be a mother.

Blackfire’s smile lingered as she focused intently on her womb, felt it drip with virile seed, felt her ovules inlay themselves in her nurturing bed, felt her children coming to life. It’s not what she originally thought she wanted, but now that she felt it all she knew for certain, this was as much her destiny as it was Star’s, and she couldn’t be happier that her sister had realized that.

But then, a small chuckle did escape Blackfire as she thought further to herself. After all, whether or not it was for her own good, Star still disobeyed a direct command from her mistress. This would require the highest punishment… after Star woke up, anyway. And as these last thoughts filled her head alongside a sense of extreme fulfillment, Blackfire suddenly felt herself drifting towards slumber. Oh well, she figured whether it continued on tonight, or on into the next day, or for the rest of their lives, the two sisters still had far more wicked fun to experience together. Now more than ever as they raised their new family.

*

Much later that night, or even perhaps really the next day was when the sister’s came to a conclusion, temporary as it was. Deep in their central bedroom no natural light could come in. They could’ve been at it for hours or days, but either way it didn’t matter. The siblings had determined to make love until their hearts had had their fill, and that is exactly what they did.

So whether later that night, or later that week, eventually Starfire and Blackfire came to rest laying comfortably in each other’s arms, their hearts, bodies, and souls utterly exhausted and completely satisfied. As passionate love turned to gentle cuddling, each girl found themselves much, much more clear headed than when the flowers had been involved.

“Well Star, I admit, I never would’ve imagined you’d dare to challenge my authority like that.” Blackfire gently admonished her little sister with a smirk, Star just smiling back playfully as her big sister rubbed her nose against her own. “Obviously I’ve been far too lenient with you. But don’t you worry, I’ll be sure to spend each and every waking hour thoroughly disciplining you until you learn your proper behavior… Honestly, forcing me down and fucking me like a common harlot after I expressly told you not to. And even knocking me up despite my clear protest. You’re going to have a lot to answer for in the coming months.”

Under her sister’s lecture, Star just giggled giddily as she hugged and squeezed her sister all the more. 

“You have my deepest apologies, dear sister. What I’ve done is truly inexcusable. As recompense, I’ll promise to be perfectly obedient for the rest of my life.” Star ‘apologized,’ quite gleefully, even as she clung desperately to her sister like the little cub she was.

But Blackfire could only sigh, quite happily it seemed. Star’s ‘apology’ didn’t seem to carry much weight with the girl so excited to be her devoted slave forever.

“Well you’d better not forget that anytime soon. And anyway, what’s done is done.”

With that, Blackfire’s forehead gently curled forward until it softly pressed against Star’s. The two alien sister’s locked eyes, showing their maddeningly deep love for one another. As they each reached out to stroke their familial lover, both delicately caressed the skin of their bellies, feeling the new life growing in each, their daughters which were soon to be so lovingly brought into this world.

“We’ll be sure to bring our daughters up to love each other as much as their mother’s do, won’t we.” Blackfire softly made the promise, speaking right across her sister’s lips.

“Of course. Just as I was born for you, our children will always be born to each other.” Star vowed the same as the two drifted imperceptibly closer together.

“Good girl. But even after we become mothers, always remember one thing.” Blackfire led off, her voice as light as smoke as the sister’s hands sweetly found each other, locking together in a binding embrace.

“What’s that?” Star asked as her eyes went hazy, her lips barely a hair’s width from her sister.

“You’ll always be my little sister, my dear little _Kori_.”

“Always, and you’ll always be my cherished _Koma._ ” 

And as they made their ultimate promise upon each other’s names, tears dripping down their eyes as they bent forward the last breath and let their lips meet again in a purely loving kiss. They remained locked in that embrace for a long time, encapsulated in the world of love they felt for one another, proven in their kiss, and proven in the two new lives sown deep in their wombs.

***

Four Months Later

***

The Tamaranean sister’s apartment had become almost a constant hive of bustling activity. As both Star and Blackfire found themselves coming fuller with their children, Blackfire decided to truly begin establishing her new ‘domain’ over the apartment building.

Dozens of women had fallen under the tyrannical girl’s sway, and the pregnant sisters now almost always had servants in their home at their beck and call. Whatever whims they needed fulfilled, they had their pick of girls to deliver. Whether simple things like bringing food, or even helping the child-bearing girls just to move around, there were plenty of hands to help.

And of course, as per Blackfire’s design, any physical pleasures they wished sated, the girls were there to satisfy. Whether that meant pleasuring their mistress or her little sister, or making love to one another for their amusement. Blackfire had made sure to thoroughly ingrain in each of her servant’s minds absolute loyalty and unrelenting lust. Women who’d never spoken or even met one another now fell into a lover’s embrace at their mistress’ command. Formerly proper females, bickering sisters, even mothers and daughters now openly kissed, caressed, and fucked their family with relentless desire in the hopes of pleasing their owner. Blackfire’s apartment had become an almost constant orgy of Sapphic sex, much to her own enjoyment. And of course, every woman who had been conquered by the lustful Queen couldn’t be happier with their current lives!

Currently, Starfire and Blackfire where lain back side by side on their massive bed, enjoying the fruits of two such conquests. The alien sister’s tanned faces roiled with sweat and curled in divine pleasure. Two girls, a pair of Asian twin sisters named Fe and Chi, were happily pampering their beloved mistresses, their faces obediently buried in either of the Tamaranean sisters’ pussies.

“By the Goddess Yes!...You’re so… wonderful!...” Star bemoaned exquisitely as Fe softly lapped at her quivering snatch. The ravenous red-head softly curled her fingers through her eager lover’s silky black hair, gently keeping her there to encourage her love.

“That’s right!... Keep licking your Queen you little fucking slut!... Don’t you dare stop until I c-cum!...”Blackfire, meanwhile, roughly commanded her slave. Her lips practically foaming, the onyx-haired beauty roughly tugged at Chi’s fine hair, driving the girl to force her tongue ever deeper into her owner’s cunt, relishing in the Asian teen’s total submission.

“G-Godessss-YES!...”

“FUCK-AHHHH!...”

Starfire and Blackfire each felt their pussies vivify in climax as the wonderful twins licked them cleanly through their amazing orgasms. The alien sister’s bodies jolted, heavily swollen bellies bouncing up and down on the bed as their slave-lovers pleasured them with pure devotion. The twins were well-trained, though, and once they sensed the peak of their mistresses’ climaxes they softly backed off and watched with adoration as the golden-skinned beauties slowly came down from their high.

“H-Help us… sit up…” Blackfire weakly ordered even as she still panted through her exhausting orgasm.

Smiling to one another briefly, Fe and Chi crept up on the bed to take their respective lover’s hands, gently pulling the girls and allowing them to sit upright in the bed. Star and Blackfire sighed heavily as they came up, their hands going over the generous swell of their bellies and rubbing lovingly.

“That was… a wonderful time…” Starfire expressed her sincere gratitude, still a little woozy from the orgasmic high.

“Hmph… I’m content… for now.” Blackfire said through a sly smirk, giving her slaves just enough of a compliment to keep them striving to become better lovers.

“Thank you mistress.” Fe reverently addressed her owners, bowing her head slightly.

“We live only to serve you.” Chi added right after, bowing alongside her twin.

“Now, go ahead and share our flavors with each other.” Blackfire gave another command through a wicked smirk.

Fe and Chi both raised their heads to give an obedient smile to their mistress before turning to face one another. Their eyes glazed over, and their hesitance lasted just a moment. But the twin sisters slowly leant forward until their lips connected, softly moaning as their tongues reached out to intertwine together, the tastes of Starfire and Blackfire still on their lips melding together into a heady cocktail of alien lust. Star and Blackfire enjoyed the sight of the twins expressing their newfound love, their kissing lingering long until their lips parted, connected by a thick strand of cum-laden saliva.

“That will be all. You two can join the rest in the main room.” Blackfire finally released them, sounding quite satisfied.

“Until you want us.” The Asian twins bowed and spoke in unison before pulling themselves from the bed and exiting the bedroom.

Alone for the moment, Star and Blackfire looked back to one another, just enjoying the lingering look of pleasure gracing their sister’s face. Now that the sounds of their own pleasure had stopped, muffled sounds of love began to seep into the room form outside. Countless feminine voices mingled together in sweet, ecstatic chorus and faded through the walls.

“Well, shall we head back and enjoy the show for a while?” Blackfire asked rhetorically, knowing well her sister would never deny a request.

“Yes sister, whatever you desire.” Star beamed back with her sincere answer.

With some effort, the two pregnant sisters hoisted themselves to the sides of the bed and rose, coming together at the front, Starfire giddily took her big sisters hand, and Blackfire just smiled and allowed this small request as she squeezed the palm of her little sister tight.

The alien sibling left their bedroom, entering the large living room to what had become a constant but very much enjoyed sight. A massive lesbian orgy nearly filled the large room, dozens of gorgeous women eagerly participating to give whatever lover was in their reach the most pleasure possible. Sapphic love spilled across countless spread blankets and pillows, on every available couch and chair, save for one.

Hand in hand, Star and Blackfire encircled the lustful pile to make their way to the head of the room, where a single loveseat, just barely big enough for two, remained unoccupied and in perfect position to enjoy the spectacle.

Star and Blackfire nestled themselves on the fine velvet, sitting happily close, Blackfire possessively wrapping her arm tight around her sister’s narrow waist, hugging her close like the prize she was. Their own bodies still worn and sensitive, for the time being they merely sat back and enjoyed the endlessly delightful sight of lesbian love lain before them.

In one corner, a bronze-skinned Latin woman with gorgeous, flowing brown hair straddled and eagerly rode the face of another mature-looking woman. The bottom female devotedly hugged her lover’s thighs tight over her head as she lovingly licked her partner’s pussy. The Latin girl’s face heaved in a picture of pure ecstasy. Not satisfied, though, the Latin also held two teenage girls to her chest, the younger slaves attentively sucking her well-endowed chest in mindless bliss. The Latin woman kept her younger pets placated as well, her arms reaching down, a finger probing each of their young cunts as reward.

Over at the foot of an arm chair, a pretty, pale, and thin girl with a long auburn ponytail hugged herself tightly to perfectly curvaceous blonde whose hair fanned down to her shoulders. They both looked about ready to graduate high school, the red-head perhaps once the shy, studious type and the blonde certainly looked the cheerleader-type. But whatever they were before, now they were just two more slaves wholly devoted to making love to other girls.

The blonde’s butt melded into the luxuriously plush carpet as her red-headed lover pinned her down from atop. They held each other tight, their legs deeply locked together, desperately rubbing their aching pussies against each other’s smooth skin. The blonde groaned delightfully past her partner’s shoulder as the red-head greedily sucked and kissed along her neck.

Elsewhere, Star and Blackfire noticed Fe and Chi had melted back into the group and immediately reconnected with their mother, Lin. The young twins were ravishing their stunning mother with shameless abandon. Fe lay back opposite her mother, her legs entangled with the taller woman’s and their slits debauchedly kissing one another. As Fe moaned and humped her cunt against her mother’s, Chi stretched herself out above Lin’s head. On her side, the Asian beauty adoringly gripped to her daughter’s little waist and sucked the girl’s young quim with doting affection.

Hearing both her little girl’s moan in wicked lust set Lin’s body ablaze. As she made love to both her twin daughters at the same time, a brief thought idly crossed the mother’s mind. Mere months ago she had never even dreamed of having sex with anyone other than her husband, let alone another woman, let alone dozens of strangers, let alone her own two daughters! Yet here she was, mouth clamped to one daughter’s pussy as her other daughter’s connected to her own, and she couldn’t imagine a greater bliss.

The scene before them never stopped being so unbelievably arousing. It never grew boring as women constantly changed partners, formed new groups. There were so many possible combinations, some woman may have licked a dozen other pussies yet only kissed one or two other girls. And Star and Blackfire never tired of the sight, and soon, as always, felt their own arousal spike and begin to restore need to their own bodies.

Looking again, the Tamaranean sisters saw some of their most recent converts, Veronica and her daughter Abby. They were currently on their knees, facing one another while weakly holding on to each other. Beneath each one of them, two more ravenous women had each of the family member’s hips firmly locked down over their own, and were each thrusting a sizeable strap-on into the mother and daughter’s receptive cunts.

As Veronica and Abby were each fucked furiously from below, they held on together for dear life. It didn’t take long for their howls of ecstasy to be muffled, as the mother and daughter threw their faces together and kissed in a maddeningly erotic display of incestuous love. As the rubber cocks plunged into their slits and their tongues delved into each other’s mouths, it wouldn’t be long for the familial couple to reach a fantastical orgasm. And when they were each graced with the heavenly feeling, they both knew deep in their hearts that surrendering their bodies to Star and Blackfire, committing themselves as slaves to the sisters and to each other, was the best decision they would ever make.

As sighs of ecstasy and orgasm rang around them, Starfire and Blackfire sank back and enjoyed the wondrous home they’d created for themselves. Seeing all the love and lust mingle around them, seeing countless women enjoy themselves, fulfill their natural role and relish in their true destinies was as much as the two girls could ever ask for, beyond each other that as.

The alien sister’s cuddled each other close on their luxurious loveseat. Starfire sighed dreamily as she appreciated the openness of these women’s hearts, happy at the thought that so many could feel unremittent love the way she felt for her own sister. Blackfire watched with hedonistic satisfaction, immensely gratified that she’d sunk so many women into such base, mindless pleasure, had so many toys so eager and happy to serve her and live out their lives in blissful slavery.

“This is the world I’m going to give to our daughters. They won’t have to fight all their lives like we did. They’ll grow up in this paradise with all the pleasures they could ever dream of.” Blackfire spoke softly, dark intentions evident as always in her voice, but with some undeniable greater purpose, and as twisted as it was, a true sense of love.

“I’ll forever be grateful to you, sister. They’ll truly be happy forever.” Star sighed in quiet happiness, utterly content to relinquish all control to his elder sister, trusting her completely to make their family as happy as possible.

Star was growing almost as sleepy as she was aroused, the hypnotically endless sounds and sights of lust before her having become almost soothing, like the endless rolling of waves on a beach. A happy sigh escaped the younger girl’s lips as she lay her head on the shoulder of her beloved big sister, her blazing-red locks mixing and becoming lost in the void of her sister’s onyx tresses.

Almost instinctually, Blackfire held her sister imperceptibly tighter, her hand snaking around the teen’s slender waist and curling up over the lovely swell of her pregnant belly. The once-vindictive sibling ran her hand over her slave’s stomach possessively, as her other hand mimicked the actions on herself, delicately sending her love to her yet unborn children.

As she felt Star’s breath turn rhythmic as she slipped into sleep beside her, Blackfire’s thoughts dwelt on the future, the joy she’d feel as she and her little sister brought their daughter’s into the world, the happiness that would come from raising the little girls.

And as Blackfire looked out over her devoted harem, her thoughts turned to their future as well, the immediate future. A darkly-good-intentioned smile curled over her lips as she ran through her plans for these women. At this very instant, dozens more satellites were being shipped to earth, carrying dozens of the sacred Venus Flowers that had blessed her and Starfire with children.

Blackfire truly intended to create a paradise here, for herself, for her sister, for their daughters, and for all these beautiful women who now pledged themselves to her. All these women, once friends and family, sisters, mothers and daughters, even total strangers, were now above all else her pets, her slaves, and Blackfire would reward them as they deserved., each with their new happy endings. 

When the Venus flowers arrived she’d have them all impregnate one another. Blackfire couldn’t help but bite her lip at the soon-coming outcomes. She imagined Abby mindlessly driving her hips into her mother, filling her womb with seed and forcing the woman that gave birth to her to bring her own child into the world. She imagined the familial trio of Fe, Chi, and Lin, locked together in a blissful chain by the flowers, filling each other with their love and each bringing an entire new generation into this paradise.

Blackfire imagined all this and so much more, not as idle fantasies, but as the very real future she was soon to witness for herself. Between the fun in that, and her own daughter’s coming to her and Star shortly, she knew that her life was truly going to be a happy one.


End file.
